


Не с чистого листа

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Маэдрос бросается в пропасть, ожидая, что это его последний шаг до самого скончания Мира. Но пробуждается - а мир при этом вполне себе существует, хоть и сильно изменился по сравнению с тем, каким Маэдрос его помнил. Пути Валар неисповедимы, но они не оставляют без внимания растущую угрозу со стороны Саурона.Что же будет делать Маэдрос, и что его ожидает в новой жизни?..





	1. Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marred but Remade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152593) by [SpaceWall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWall/pseuds/SpaceWall). 



> Очень рада под наступающую зиму представить читателю ещё один тёплый и добрый большой онгоинг-текст. Но на этот раз не модерн-АУ, а Средиземье-АУ! Что будет, если Маэдрос воскреснет в Третью Эпоху в самый разгар суеты вокруг Кольца? Может, это предсказуемо - а может и нет! Мне самой этот текст ужасно нравится, в нём есть и греющее душу постоянство, и удивительные неожиданности, и я планирую провести за его переводом тёмное время года (не забывая, конечно, и о других переводах).
> 
> Приглашаю читателей обсуждать его на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7547665 - там уже мы его читаем и обсуждаем активно!
> 
> Героев в нём ОЧЕНЬ много - и я буду добавлять их в шапку по мере появления! Наберёмся терпения в ожидании любимцев. Появляющихся героев, у которых реплик мало, добавлять я не буду, чтобы не исчерпать лимит :)
> 
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ. Текст представляет собой преимущественно джен, но в нём эмоционально очень сильна основная слэшная линия и есть несколько побочных, и все они очень нежные и пока безрейтинговые. Поэтому, я думаю, и читатель-дженовик может попробовать его почитать. Если вдруг в тексте наметится рейтинг (в чём я сомневаюсь), об этом я сразу предупрежу.

Три вещи Маэдрос понял почти сразу. Во-первых, он был в сознании. Более того, похоже даже осознавал себя куда яснее, чем всю свою предыдущую жизнь. Фэа ощущалась такой целой, такой полной жизни. В последний раз он чувствовал себя таким целостным, когда был ещё жив дед, а сам он не знал всей той боли, которую ему предстояло постичь. И защиты его разума были просто идеальны, и он тут же выставил их с такой лёгкостью, какой не знал годы. И тут молнией его поразило второе осознание: он не мог видеть. Он попытался на ощупь понять, где находится, и на него нахлынула паника, когда он, в попытках разобраться, правда ли темно вокруг, или он слеп, обеими ладонями наткнулся на твёрдый камень под ногами. И тут до него дошла третья вещь, он подскочил и ударился головой о потолок пещеры. Голова у него закружилась, и он упал.

Что ж, если бы он был мёртв, то уж точно не ударился бы головой. Чертоги Мандоса наверняка бы вместили кого-то даже его роста. С другой стороны, если он жив, то почему же у него две руки? Или он падал, долетел до середины мира, ударился головой, а потом… что потом? Отрастил руку? А может, так как раз и возрождаются к жизни? Но с другой стороны, непохоже, чтобы на нём была та серая хламида, которую носят возрождённые. Честно говоря, похоже было, что одет он примерно так же, как когда умер. Ну или провалил попытку умереть. Сапоги, штаны, туника, кольчуга. Однако, ни пояса с ножнами, ни меча. Хотя, конечно же — он же потерял их в битве, разве нет? А может, у него никогда и не было пояса с ножнами. Зачем тебе ножны, если ты всё равно не можешь спрятать свой меч, а вынужден его постоянно обнажать?.. Да, и ещё эта Клятва. Казалось, теперь в сознании больше её не было — но как это так? Считается ли, что он её выполнил, или случилось что-то ещё? Или достаточно возродиться, чтобы от неё освободиться? Несомненно, всё это, да и рука, было достаточным доказательством того, что он возродился. Но не объясняло всего остального.

— Да что же это?! — требовательно вопросил Маэдрос у пустоты. Ну или не у пустоты, а у кого-то очень даже конкретного. — Намо?! Что всё это значит?!

И, словно по команде, зазвучала оглушительная барабанная дробь. Маэдрос ощупал пол и потолок, отломил от скалы острый зазубренный обломок, взвесил его в левой руке и перекинул в правую… а затем опять в левую. Эту проблему он может решить позже. Собравшись и овладев чувствами, он принялся карабкаться в сторону звука. В том было что-то неправильное… что-то, напоминавшее о Враге. Но то был единственный его ориентир, а так как тут явно не было Фингона, чтобы спасти Маэдроса и унести на орлиных крыльях, ему придётся самому для себя стать героем. Вскоре, однако, стало ясно, что он движется вверх. Он полз по туннелям — встать не получалось — и так и сжимал в левой руке острый камень. А затем вдруг что-то переменилось. Сквозь барабаны пробился какой-то щёлкающий звук, будто клацанье когтей по камням, и звук этот нарастал с бешеной скоростью. Маэдрос рухнул на землю, и прямо по нему пронёсся маленький отряд орков. Он попытался затаить дыхание, чтобы не вдыхать их зловоние, и слушал, как катится набежавшая волна. Пятки, когти впивались ему в спину, но он не дёрнулся, не шелохнулся. Что-то всерьёз их напугало — ни один даже не остановился, чтобы его убить.

Но вот орки промчались, Маэдрос рывком приподнялся и пошатнулся. В конце тоннеля был свет! А ещё было пространство, чтобы встать на ноги. А ещё трупы. Гномы, без знаков клана или рода, которые были бы Маэдросу знакомы. Вознеся Ауле молитву о прощении, он позаимствовал у одного из павших гномов меч. Коротковат для него, но это куда лучше, чем кусок камня.

Наконец вынырнув из туннеля в просторную пещеру, которую пересекал каменный мост, Маэдрос очень быстро осознал ещё несколько вещей. Прямо перед ним на мосту был балрог, а напротив того — иссохший старец в серых одеждах, который, кажется, с балрогом сражался. И ещё с полдюжины других созданий: эльф, гном, двое взрослых Пришедших следом, а позади — четверо детей. Маэдрос воздел меч, готовясь к новой смерти, но затем ощутил в воздухе прокатившуюся волну магической силы, и старый Пришедший следом явил себя как Майа. А ещё у него оказался меч работы нолдор, хотя Маэдрос и не смог опознать, что это за клинок. Сила — не только природный дар Майар, но и что-то ещё, более подвластное, что-то столь знакомое, нолдорское — окутывала его, словно плащ. И он взывал к этому, хотя слова странно отдавались у Маэдроса в ушах, и ему даже понадобилось время, чтобы приспособиться к этой речи. Балрог распрямился во всю свою мощь, и, с боевым кличем, вперёд выскочили двое мужчин, чтобы присоединиться к схватке. Но до Майа добежать они не успели — тот стукнул по мосту посохом, расколов и то, и другое. Маэдрос, в страхе за жизни оставшихся на мосту, да и, признаться честно, за свою собственную — это балрог тут крылатый, пусть и тяжёлый — сам рванулся было вперёд, в битву. Но, похоже, этот балрог был поглупее прочих, потому что взлетать он не стал. Наоборот, рухнул в ту глубокую яму, из которой Маэдрос только что сбежал. Правда, в последний миг, похоже, он обрёл немного разума, потому что зацепил бичом Майа и утащил его вниз вместе с собой.

Выжившие же побежали, но слишком медленно. Они помедлили, и, хотя один из них, казалось, очень быстро принял на себя роль главного, бегство удавалось им не очень хорошо. Потому что, конечно же, как только исчез балрог, вернулись орки. Маэдрос побежал за ними, стараясь держаться незаметно и тихо, будто мёртвый, и так они пробежали сквозь несколько туннелей, а затем через огромный зал. В нём никто не прятался, и в нового врага в глазах беглецов очень быстро мог превратиться сам Маэдрос, если бы у ворот не оказалось стражников-орков. Глава маленького отряда приготовился было принять бой, но Маэдрос оказался быстрее, с клинком-то в руке! Одним ударом он снёс голову первому орку, и остальные бежали в страхе. Процессия выскочила прочь из пещер, а затем, когда они сбежали достаточно низко по ступенькам, чтобы теперь издалека увидеть любого орка, все бегущие развернули своё оружие против Маэдроса.

— Я не причиню вам вреда, — сказал Маэдрос, и тут же понял, что говорит на квэнья, языке своей юности. А эльф прямо перед ним был похож на тэлеро или синда… так что это был плохой выбор.

Эльф посмотрел на их предводителя, тот помялся слегка и произнёс на искажённом квэнья:

— Говорить на синдарин, если ты знать.

Маэдрос поборол желание поправить его и перешёл на синдарин.

— Любой язык, кроме Чёрной речи — музыка для моих ушей. Я не причиню вам вреда.

— Я ему не верю! — на вестроне заявил синда. Маэдрос не знал, откуда он вдруг знает этот язык — но откуда-то знал. И его название. И когда это он этому научился?.. А затем эльф перешёл на синдарин и продолжил: — Как мы узнаем, что тебе можно верить?

— Ну, начнём с того, что я говорю на вестроне, — сказал Маэдрос, пытаясь не выдать своего беспокойства. — А что до того, как доказать, что мне можно верить, то я не знаю, как. Я, подобно перворожденным эльфам, пробудился пару часов назад.

Синда и вожак вновь переглянулись. Вожак сделал пару непонятных жестов, и синда кивнул.

— Уйди и мы обсудим этот вопрос! — выплюнул гном. — Что думаете?

— Я могу заткнуть уши пальцами и погудеть, если хотите, — предложил Маэдрос.

— Перестанете вы уже все говорить?! — вспылил один из детей, и все развернулись к нему. — Гэндальф погиб, а вы тут стоите и препираетесь!

Вожак опустился перед ним на колени.

— Фродо, прости… — он начал говорить тому что-то успокаивающе, уводя при этом товарищей от Маэдроса. Однако рядом остались эльф и гном, чьи лук и топор были твёрдо направлены на Маэдроса. Разоружить обоих не составило бы труда. Оба выглядели уставшими, и, похоже было, что между собой они не ладили. Очень легко было бы столкнуть их друг с другом, но, как с невероятным ликованием в душе понял Маэдрос, ему не требовалось этого делать. Не было в мире больше никакой силы в мире, которая заставила бы его. Его разум принадлежал лишь ему самому.

— Сейчас я опущу меч, — объявил Маэдрос на вестроне. И опустил. Его сторожа проводили опустившуюся руку напряжёнными взглядами.

— Кто ты? — требовательно спросил синда. Было в нём что-то такое знакомое… в манере двигаться, говорить…

— Гэлон*, — ответил Маэдрос. Ответ с правдой не имел ничего общего, но шутка его позабавила, и, в конце концов, у него уже тысячу лет не было нового эпессэ.

— Совершенно точно не имя на квэнья, да и не твоё! — прокомментировал эльф с подозрением.

— Да, но в моей молодости считалось крайне дурным тоном не переводить своё имя на язык хозяев. Даже сыны Феанора изменили свои, — пояснил Маэдрос, находя какое-то извращённое удовольствие во всём происходящем.

Синда раздражённо помотал головой, а гном спросил:

— И что же такое неуместное означает имя «Гэлон»?

— Бледный и сияющий, как лунный свет. Увы, имя не очень точно описывает мой внешний вид. Оно бы больше подошло светловолосому. Хотя, заверяю, когда я не покрыт тоннами подгорной пыли, я немного посимпатичнее. Подходящее имя для меня, пожалуй, касалось бы цвета моих волос, — Маэдрос демонстративно отвёл прядь от лица. Волосы его были свободно распущены, однако выглядели опрятнее, чем за многие годы. И таковыми и останутся. Ведь теперь у него две руки, чтобы держать их в порядке.

— Среди его народа, — сказал эльф, — почти все имена про рыжие волосы забрал себе Маэдрос Братоубийца. Так что, может статься, твоё неподходящее имя принесёт тебе больше удачи.

— Надеюсь, — Маэдросу стало весело. — А как зовут вас? А то у меня ощущение, будто я один во всей Арде имею имя.

— Гимли сын Глоина, к твоим услугам, — сказал гном. В свете того, что он продолжал размахивать в сторону Маэдроса топором, поклона от него не последовало.

— Гэлон ничей сын, к услугам твоим и твоего рода, — поклонился Маэдрос по-гномьи, в пояс. И оба развернулись к синда.

— Леголас сын Трандуила, — сказал тот так, будто последнее сказанное имя его раздражало. Имя «Трандуил» Маэдросу ничего не говорило, но, видимо, говорило гному, так как тот поморщился.

— Сына за отца не судят, — заявил Маэдрос, обращаясь к ним обоим. — Не упускайте шанса узнать друг друга для начала. А теперь пусть один из вас идёт и объяснит тому молодому господину, что тут произошло.

По итогам тихого спора Леголас был послан отчитаться, а Маэдрос с Гимли, в свою очередь, уселись, сверля глазами друг друга.

— Там, внутри, был твой народ? — спросил Маэдрос, но по печали на лице гнома понял, что ответ очевиден.

— Кузены, дальняя родня. Не братья, не сыновья… но у меня и не было их, так что и терять нечего.

— Сказал бы я тебе, что разделяю твою боль… но, думаю, вряд ли кто может почувствовать сейчас то, что и ты… так что скажу лишь, что Махал приглядит за всеми своими детьми и заберёт их в свои чертоги, когда время придёт. И ещё скажу, что и я терял кузенов… и мне до сих пор больно.

Гном пробурчал себе под нос что-то на кхуздуле, может, молитву.

— Эльфы считают такое родство близким? — спросил он. Казалось, он нуждается в том, чтоб отвлечься… это чувство Маэдрос знал слишком хорошо.

— Некоторые да. Большие семьи в моём народе редки, и с каждым годом становятся всё меньше. Но когда родился я, не редкостью было и трое или даже четверо детей в семье. Конечно, всё это оттого, что мы столь долго живём… в конце концов, все становятся друг другу роднёй. Но теперь… — и тут в голову Маэдроса пришла мысль. — А кстати, какой сейчас год?

Гимли назвал ему год со всей деликатностью, но это не смягчило удар. Все, кого любил Маэдрос, были мертвы. А даже если и не были, теперь они старше него на тысячелетия.

— А кто сейчас правит? — спросил Маэдрос, втайне пытаясь выяснить что-то о родичах.

— Трандуил, — ответил гном, и это могло быть правдой, но то был не тот ответ, что он хотел получить. Хотя это объясняло, почему Леголас показался ему знакомым. В нём было что-то от тех синдарско-тэлерийских королей, как в Финроде. Как в тех, кого он разгромил в Дориате…

— Нет, я про свой народ. Кто верховный король нолдор?

— Верховного короля больше нет со Второй эпохи, — сказал ему вожак, вновь объединяя две части отряда, а затем развернулся к гному. — Прости, Гимли, но нам пора двигаться дальше. Скоро стемнеет, а орки не будут ждать, пока мы скорбим.

— Но куда?

Вожак указал на огромный золотой лес на горизонте.

— В Лотлориэн.

— Просто чудесно! — вспылил Гимли. — Ведьма…

Он вскочил и устремился в направлении, что задал вожак.

— Но что случилось с Гил-Галадом? — спросил Маэдрос вожака, так непринуждённо, как только мог.

— Он пал в битве с Сауроном, — ответил тот, а затем, словно что-то поняв, добавил: — Прости… ты знал его?

— Немного, — прошептал Маэдрос. — Я знал его семью… но если больше нет верховных королей, полагаю, все они тоже мертвы.

Вожак передал Маэдросу его меч. Но так как у него не было пояса, к которому можно было его прикрепить, он просто переложил его в правую руку.

— Нет, не все мертвы. Просто… никого не осталось, кто принял бы корону. Владыка Элронд и Владычица Галадриэль ведут свой род к Финвэ.

Маэдрос подавил порыв вскричать от радости. Новые знания были горестными, но Элронд был жив! Был жив! Достаточно было одной лишь этой новости, чтобы ему хотелось кричать от счастья. Но вместо того он спросил:

— А твой род? От кого ты ведёшь его?

Ибо было очевидно, что этот смертный носит какой-то титул. В нём чувствовалось и врождённое лидерство, и благородное воспитание.

— Да ничего важного, — ответил человек. — Меня зовут Арагорн, если это тебе что-то говорит.

Имя Маэдросу ничего не говорило, но ложь была очевидной. Как и сам Маэдрос, человек умолчал об имени отца.

— Нет, ничего не говорит, как ты, господин, и предполагал. А твои товарищи? Юного зовут Фродо, как я понял. А Майа звался Гэндальфом. Что насчёт остальных?

Арагорн Чей-то сын соизволил назвать ему имена своих товарищей и пояснил, что из себя представляют хоббиты. Тот, кого звали Фродо, казался чрезвычайно подавленным смертью Майа и с Маэдросом не говорил. Его родичи жались к нему, и, со временем, к ним же примкнул и Арагорн. Так что Маэдрос остался наедине с другим мужчиной, Боромиром сыном Денетора. Тот произвёл на него не столь хорошее впечатление, как его товарищи. Было в нём то себялюбие, та спесь, которую знавал Маэдрос в королях и владыках, и при этом не было истинного благородства, присущего Арагорну. Однако тот оказался куда разговорчивей, чем его спутники. Слишком разговорчивым, так что Леголас даже шикнул на него, и не раз.

Из всех полученных обрывков сведений, у Маэдроса сложилось представление о целях и истоках этой честной компании. Путешествие их имело цель, как и у всех таких путешествий: добыть или уничтожить что-то важное для врага, Маэдрос не до конца был уверен, что именно. Их послал Элронд, а вёл их Майа.

Они как раз прошли мимо чего-то, что называлось Зеркальным озером, и остановились там в благоговении, а Гимли смог отдать дань уважения. Зрелище было прекрасным, бесспорно, но, хоть Маэдрос и оценил его, он не мог не желать отряду двигаться побыстрее. Гимли, при всей своей вспыльчивости, взял на себя роль проводника. Казалось, он знает местность лучше остальных, точнее, её историю. И настроение у него поднялось. Действительно, похоже, эти земли так много значили для его народа, а он видел их в первый раз. И у камня растаяло бы сердце.

Когда, наконец, они настолько приблизились к лесу, что его уже могли разглядеть и смертные, они вновь сделали привал. Лотлориэн. Леголас так назвал его — и, судя по почтению в его голосе, королём там был не его отец.

Вскоре разговор совсем утих, и их отряд девятерых устало брёл дальше в подступающей темноте. Хоббиты, что было неудивительно, стали отставать. Три их шага равнялись одному шагу Маэдроса, и силы эльфов в них не было. Арагорн, поразмыслив на ходу, призвал всех остановиться.

— Боромир, давай же. Понесём их, — сказал он и уже поднял хоббита, но Маэдрос его остановил.

— Не стоит! Я не вооружен, ну, почти, и у меня нет ноши. Мастер хоббит, если ты позволишь, я понесу тебя. Или дайте мне настоящий меч. Не хочу обидеть гномье мастерство, но я высок и для своего народа — а этот меч длиной с пол моей руки.

За этим последовало тихое обсуждение, которое закончилось тем, что Маэдрос теперь нёс звавшегося Сэмом, а Арагорн — Фродо. В поведении товарищей с Фродо, казалось, было что-то странное… но, может, они просто за него беспокоились. Похоже, он уставал быстрее всех и был не совсем здоров. Подозрения Маэдроса лишь усилились, когда они сделали привал. Из Маэдроса лекарь, как и повар, был плох, так что он не стал предлагать свои услуги. Вместо того он занялся очищением своих волос от пыли и грязи копей. От ручья, где он мылся, он уловил отзвуки разговора. Арагорн держал кольчугу Фродо на свету, и вся компания замерла, словно заворожённая. Как понял Маэдрос, металл принял на себя удар чрезвычайной силы и полностью защитил владельца. За исключением пары синяков — но от такого вряд ли можно защититься. Оценив это, как и красоту кольчуги, Маэдрос решил, что отец, пожалуй, убил бы за возможность поработать с таким металлом.

Путники поделились пищей с Маэдросом и, во всё нарастающей темноте, поспешно поели. Теперь они были настолько измотаны, что в разговорах вовсе не было смысла. Фродо и Гимли рухнули на спины, а Леголас, всё ещё очарованный лесом, даже сумеречным, подошёл близко к кромке. Маэдрос полуосознанно избегал синда, беспокоясь из-за него. Если и был среди них кто-то, кто мог вычислить настоящее имя Маэдроса, то Леголас. Или Арагорн, который, казалось, был сведущ в эльфийской истории куда больше, чем обычный эльф. Маэдрос отнёсся к этому с уважением, но это ничуть не уменьшило его тревог.

Столь же обеспокоенным, хотя, возможно, и с меньшими основаниями, был Боромир. Он не хотел заходить в лес и, как Гимли, говорил о злой магии в нём. Маэдрос, который как раз на самом деле чувствовал упомянутую магию, не согласился бы. Злую магию он знал — но то была не она. Более того, больше всего она походила на защитный пояс Мелиан вокруг Дориата: тот был посильнее, но краса у них была схожая. И, в отличие от пояса Мелиан, эти границы Маэдрос мог пересечь. Хотя вначале он и испугался, когда Арагорн говорил о зле, которое не может проникнуть в Лориэн. Но никакая сила Маэдроса не остановила, и он мог идти дальше.

Магия была знакомой, но какой-то неправильной. Будто знакомая картина, но незавершённая, брошенная до того, как известные черты обретут ясность. Маэдрос осторожно потянулся к ней своим разумом. Кем бы ни была эта сила, какой бы ни была, она немножко напомнила Келебримбора. Но, конечно, это был не он. Келебримбор был мёртв — иначе бы Арагорн назвал его в списке оставшихся потомков Финвэ. Да и сила эта была скорее имитацией эльфа, не самим эльфом.

В темноте они двинулись в глубь леса. Маэдрос и Леголас с помощью эльфийского зрения вели за собой товарищей. Как Гимли у Зеркального озера, Леголас остановился, вспомнил какой-то миф и спел песню, которую Маэдрос не узнал. Маглор, подумал он, смог бы присоединиться после пары куплетов, гордый своим мастерством. Но Маэдрос не имел талантов своего брата.

И не прошло и пары минут после привала, как Маэдрос заметил за собой слежку. Преследователи были очень и очень умелыми, но Маэдрос привык к тому, что его преследуют. Следопыты двигались над землёй, по деревьям, и у всех были луки, а может, и не только луки. С учётом того, что они были вооружены и превосходили их числом, Маэдрос подумал, что разумным будет вернуть свой короткий меч Леголасу. Он заберёт его во время привала, но сейчас избавиться от оружия стало облегчением.

— Их называют галадрим, — пояснил Леголас отряду, ещё раз расписав достоинства Лотлориэна. Для того, кто здесь никогда не бывал, он казался слишком уж тоскующим по этому краю. Маэдрос ощутил себя таким далёким от Химринга… хотя в этот момент он бы порадовался почти всему, где есть хорошее нолдорское обустройство. Стены. Кровати. Горячая вода…

Гимли, Боромир и хоббиты, похоже, смирились с тем, что ночью придётся спать на деревьях. Но они-то не подозревали, насколько близки к ним хозяева леса. Сказать по правде, никто из них по-настоящему не знал, пока Леголас не попытался вспрыгнуть на дерево — тогда один из их преследователей криком повелел ему спуститься.

Маэдрос прямо на ходу поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь. Леголас, прислонившись к дереву спиной, повторил его жест. Страж посмотрел на одного, на второго, а затем обратился к ним на синдарине с каким-то акцентом, от которого разобрать речь было трудно. Возможно, нандорский диалект повлиял, предположил Маэдрос, а может, и квэнья. Но, в целом, понять его было можно. Во всяком случае, тому, кого вырастил величайший и фанатичнейший в истории знаток языков и наречий.

— Они так тяжело дышат, что мы легко могли бы пристрелить их даже в темноте, — небрежно произнёс предводитель стражей.

Маэдрос всегда плохо реагировал на угрозы, потому тут же огрызнулся:

— Ну тогда мы бы знали, что вы трусы, не готовые столкнуться лицом к лицу на твёрдой земле с усталыми путниками.

Тот расхохотался.

— Я не причиню вреда ни тебе, ни твоим друзьям. Мы даже на расстоянии поняли, что вот он, — страж махнул рукой в сторону Леголаса, — наш родич. Хотя так же очевидно, что вот ты — нет.

— Перейдём на всеобщий язык? — предложил Маэдрос. По его опыту, эльфы такого сорта частенько выбирали говорить при чужеземцах на непонятных тем наречиях.

— Да пожалуйста, — заявил страж на всеобщем языке с тем же сильным акцентом. — Если вы двое, да ещё Кольценосец, присоединитесь ко мне на дереве, я был бы очень признателен.

Маэдрос не был уверен, что на этой встрече ему будут всерьёз рады, но ему было слишком любопытно, чтобы возражать, так что он сделал, как попросили. Они с Леголасом помогли Фродо взобраться на дерево по верёвочной лестнице. Леголас практически взлетел наверх, а Маэдрос, следуя зову нолдорской крови, использовал силу рук. Да и, справедливости ради, у него столько веков не хватало рук, чтобы так лазать по деревьям, и он всё ещё никак не мог привыкнуть. Сэм, казалось, расстроенный тем, что его оставили внизу, всё равно полез за ними, так что теперь на ветвях расположилась странная компания из семи эльфов и хоббитов.

Главный страж, похоже, был единственным в их отряде, кто понимал языки смертных. Он представился как Халдир. Остальные двое оказались его братьями, Орофином и Румилем.

— Как знаменитый знаток языков, — заметил Маэдрос на синдарине.

— Точно! — воскликнул Румиль, не скрывая радости от встречи с кем-то, достаточно взрослым, чтобы знать его тёзку, и потащил Маэдроса поболтать.

— Значит, лесной эльф, говорящий на синдарине, с именем нолдо, говорящего на квэнья! У твоих родителей, должно быть, целая история!

Румиль наверно редко имел возможность пообщаться с чужеземцем, так что пустился в долгий рассказ о том, как его дед-тэлеро, который трудился вместе с тем самым Румилем, вступил потом в воинство Финарфина, прибыл в Белерианд и влюбился в лесную воительницу. Маэдрос, питавший слабость к военно-полевым романам, счёл историю невероятно трогательной. В свою очередь, он рассказал собеседнику правду о непрерывных сварах другого Румиля со своим отцом, хотя, конечно, имени последнего не называл.

— Если гному завяжут глаза, — объявил Халдир, а чужеземца Гэлона ещё сверх этого и свяжут, тогда…

— Но это чудовищно несправедливо! — прервал его Фродо.

Маэдрос тут же вернулся к теме.

— Договорились. Так что, полагаю, переночуем здесь?

Так оно и вышло. Галадрим оказались достаточно добры, покормили их, выдали одеяла, а Маэдросу — даже ленту для волос. Халдир ему явно не доверял, но зато Маэдрос завязал дружбу с Румилем и больше не чувствовал себя нежеланным гостем.

— Так значит, ты просто пробудился в Копях и… и всё? — спросил Орофин, глядя на Маэдроса с сомнением.

Маэдрос щёлкнул пальцами правой руки — задача, которую другой рукой он так до конца и не освоил.

— Вроде того. Миг назад я был готов умереть. А в следующий я уже был здоров, и в фэа, и в хроа.

— Как странно, — пробурчал Румиль. — Первое, что приходит на ум, это случай Глорфинделя. Но тот приплыл сюда из Амана.

— Может, ты на самом деле и не умирал, а просто был без сознания? — предположил Орофин.

— Две эпохи? Да ещё и материки сменились, а у меня выросла конечность?

Братья обменялись взглядами, напомнив Маэдросу манеру Куруфина, Карантира и Келегорма.

— Пути Валар неисповедимы, — проговорил Халдир. Взгляд его был направлен в сторону леса, и, похоже, разговор не занимал всех его мыслей сейчас.

— Последуют ли за нами орки так близко к вашим границам? — Маэдрос решил сменить тему. Халдир пожал плечами.

— Леголас сказал мне, что ты убил их главаря. Так что могут. Но границу перейти они не посмеют. Не так давно тысяча превосходно вооружённых эльфов появлялась тут на один лишь намёк на нарушение границы.

— А теперь тут вы.

— А теперь тут мы, к худу или к добру, — Халдир встал. — Нам нужно идти. И увести их подальше отсюда. Сомневаюсь, что они сюда доберутся, но если это произойдёт… — он стрельнул взглядом в сторону Леголаса и смертных. — Что ж, тогда разбираться придётся вам.

— Я мог бы пойти с вами, — предложил Маэдрос, но Румиль покачал головой.

— Гэлон, отдыхай. К рассвету твои силы могут тебе пригодиться.

Усталый Маэдрос к своим новообретённым товарищам не вернулся. Вместо того, он свернулся калачиком под одеялом и глубоко уснул… так глубоко, как не спал с детства.


	2. В Лотлориэн

Сны Маэдроса были безумными и ему неподвластными. Женщина со звёздами вместо веснушек подтолкнула его в извилистый коридор, отец жал ему руку, а ещё там был Фингон… но вот Фингон пропал, всё заполонил огонь, а потом Маэдрос ощутил, как у него отрастает рука. А другую огнём жёг Сильмарилл, выжигая прочь Клятву. И казалось, что сейчас с ним вместе сгорит и сам Маэдрос. Проснулся он в холодном поту пару часов спустя. Но, во всяком случае, хроа его отдохнуло, а разум прояснился.

— Дурной сон? — спросил Румиль с ветви справа от Маэдроса. Маэдрос кивнул в ответ.

— Что-то вроде.

— У тебя сны сбываются?

— Нет, слава Эру. Ну или нечасто. У кое-кого из родичей есть этот проклятый дар, но я им обделён. — Поразмыслив, сколько ещё можно безопасно для себя рассказать, Маэдрос добавил: — Как и многие другие таланты, по правде говоря. Музыка, искусство стрелять, скульптура, архитектура, знание языков, кузнечное дело — в моей семье во всём есть мастера. А я ни в чём.

Румиль ничего не ответил, но взгляд, которым он одарил Халдира, сказал более, чем достаточно.

— Что не означает, что я не развил никаких талантов сам, — сказал Маэдрос. — Не всё даётся от природы. Дипломатия, стойкость, дружелюбие к чужеземцам, — говоря последнее он многозначительно посмотрел на Румиля. — Это не магия, но не менее важно.

Румиль уставился на свои руки. И вновь напомнил Маэдросу Карантира.

— Орки всё-таки пришли к границе, — сказал он явно чтобы переменить тему. — Но мы их прогнали.

— Ни на миг не сомневался, — Маэдрос потянулся было, чтобы положить руку Румилю на плечо, но обоих отвлёк Халдир — он обнажил меч, всматриваясь во что-то на дереве.

— Там что-то есть, подобного чему я никогда не видел, — сказал он Фродо. Маэдрос перевёл сказанное им Румилю, и они присоединились к остальным. Халдир дал отчёт о ночных происшествиях, и его Маэдрос переводить не стал, в конце концов, Румиль сам в них участвовал.

Теперь отряд, состоявший уже из одиннадцати путников: восьми членов братства, Маэдроса, Румиля и Халдира — отправился в путь. И стражи не обеспокоились пока тем, чтобы завязать глаза Гимли и Маэдросу, что Маэдрос оценил. Халдир вёл отряд, Румиль рыскал по сторонам, охраняя. Орофин, похоже, ушёл далеко вперёд предупредить галадрим о чужеземцах и орках на границе.

Они двинулись на юг вдоль серебристой реки Нимродель, красота которой не ускользнула от Маэдроса. И шли так пару миль до брода. По словам Халдира, переход реки на севере обычно не одобрялся, и там не было никаких мостов, в целях обороны. Маэдрос, припомнив чертежи Куруфина с подъёмными постами, пожалел, что у него недостаточно талантов и знаний, чтобы рассказать о них этим эльфам. Хотя и галадрим, и Леголас с лёгкостью пересекли реку с помощью одной лишь верёвки и помогли оставшимся путникам её перейти.

Именно Маэдрос придумал использовать верёвки покороче, чтобы сделать страховки для хоббитов и Гимли. Хуже всего равновесие держал Боромир — его центр тяжести был выше, чем у остальных. Но зато высокий рост помог бы ему не утонуть, если бы тот вдруг свалился в реку. Маэдрос и Румиль помогли ему, а Леголас и Халдир подстраховывали остальных. Арагорн обладал поистине эльфийской грацией, и ему не составил труда переход, пока было за что держаться. И вновь Маэдрос задался вопросом, от кого же тот ведёт свою родословную.

Когда они все наконец перешли реку, то оказались на земле Лотлориэна. И вот теперь Халдир объявил бедному Гимли, что ему завяжут глаза. Тот воспринял это не особенно хорошо, по понятным причинам. В отличие от Маэдроса, он был гостем, и посланным эльфийским владыкой, и отвечал на судьбы всей Арды. К тому же, в отличие от Маэдроса, он не лгал о себе и не скрывал тот факт, что трижды братоубийца.

Арагорн, вновь показав, какой он прирождённый дипломат, предложил, чтобы глаза завязали всем. Гимли же огрызнулся, что ему достаточно, чтобы глаза завязали лишь Леголасу, и тот отреагировал на это так взросло, как и ожидалось.

— Я эльф, я здесь родич!

Арагорн открыл было рот, чтобы, без сомнения, выдать содержательную отповедь, но Маэдрос его опередил.

— Леголас, это вопрос безопасности, и мы тут не для того, чтобы наслаждаться видами. Ваш предводитель велел, чтобы всем нам завязали глаза, и до тех пор, пока он не изменит приказ, ты должен его слушаться!

Арагорн пронзил Маэдроса взглядом, полным подозрения, но ничего не сказал. То, что его назвали предводителем, было вполне точным, пусть он и отказывался назвать Маэдросу свой истинный титул.

В конце концов, глаза завязали им всем, хотя руки — лишь одному Маэдросу. Халдир шёл спереди, а Румил замыкал движение. Пару минут спустя он потянул Маэдроса за собой в хвост процессии и вынудил замедлить ход.

— Что? — прошептал Маэдрос. Он слышал шаги остальных, которые становились всё тише.

— Думаю, я знаю кто ты, — прошептал Румиль в ответ. — Я напишу буквы на твоей ладони, только не дёргайся.

Очень аккуратно Румиль вывел на его ладони буквы М-А-Э-Д-Р-О-С и затем медленно отнял свою руку.

— Как ты догадался? — у Маэдроса не хватило смелости лгать.

— Высокий, рыжеволосый. Нолдо из Валинора. Годы Древ, могущественная семья. И, кажется, ты обмолвился о том, что вновь обрёл конечность или что-то в этом роде.

— Прости, что лгал тебе, — пробормотал Маэдрос. — Ты сказал брату?

— Нет?

— Но почему?

— Ну… — Румиль сжал плечо Маэдроса и вновь повёл его вперёд. — По двум причинам. Либо я ошибся, и тогда, скажи я ему, мы бы бросили беззащитного и невинного эльфа оркам. Либо я прав, и тогда мой командир был бы очень недоволен, что я позволил опасному чужеземцу разгуливать по нашим землям без оков. Или Халдир последовал бы пути Дориата — а я не мог позволить ему сделать это.

Маэдрос никогда не слышал ранее эту мрачную метафору в отношении братоубийства… но смысл он понял.

— Ты оказываешь мне великую доброту. Сказал бы я, что перед тобой в долгу, но не уверен, что кто-то вроде меня вправе быть у кого-то в долгу.

— Я сделал это не для тебя, — прошептал Румиль, и, конечно, это было так.

— Если б только я мог сделать то же для своих братьев… — Маэдрос оборвал себя. От таких спекуляций не было бы никакой пользы.

— Воздействует ли на тебя до сих пор наследие твоего отца? То есть, я о том, что если что-то подобное… — Румиль, вероятно, говорил о Клятве.

— Точно не могу сказать, правда. Разум мой чист. Яснее, чем многие и многие сотни лет. Но я был очень разумен и в годы, когда надо мной довлело… наследие отца. С другой стороны, Валар зачем-то послали меня сюда. Не верю, что они сделали бы подобное, если б я представлял угрозу. И, коль скоро вы не скрываете здесь никаких… вещей моего отца, вряд ли сейчас это составляет какую-то трудность.

За этим последовала долгая неуютная пауза, и затем Румиль прошептал.

— Ох, прости. Я кивал.

Весь день затем они шли и говорили мало. В доверии Румиля для Маэдроса оказалось нечто, что, казалось, вернуло ему веру в добро. Одно дело — отправиться спасать мир и всех, кого ты любишь. Ибо, пусть это и очень опасно, награда манит многих. Честь, слава, поклонение, любовь. Но вот спасать братоубийцу, чтобы твой брат не стал таковым — в этом вовсе не было славы. Маэдрос когда-то знал того, кто спас братоубийцу ценой собственной жизни. Это… спасение Маэдроса снискало ему мало любви. Румилю был дан величайший дар — доброта. Прирождённая доброта.

Этой ночью Маэдрос почти не спал. Он сидел в дозоре с Румилем, всё ещё с завязанными глазами и связанными руками. Слава Эру, Халдир согласился немного поспать, и они с Румилем обрели немного уединения.

— Расскажешь мне? — спросил Румиль, голосом тихим, как ветер в листве.

— Ты вправду хочешь знать? История не особенно-то приятная.

Румиль, сидевший, прислонившись к Маэдросу, пожал плечами.

— Ну, моя мать всегда поощряла во мне тягу к знаниям. Это будет историческое событие. «Истинная история Маэдроса сына Феанора», записанная Румилем Младшим.

— Не уверен, что моё жизнеописание обретёт популярность. По крайней мере, в ближайшие пару тысяч лет.

— Да кому нужна эта популярность? Это просто нужно записать! Ну ладно… не знаю… Ну расскажи мне какой-нибудь свой секрет!

И Маэдрос рассказал.

— А я был женат. Ты знал?

Румиль наклонился и сдвинул повязку Маэдроса ему на лоб.

— Что, правда?!

Золотые деревья вокруг потрясали воображение. Маэдрос в жизни не видел ничего подобного. Он моргнул раз, другой и поднял на Румиля глаза.

— Правда. Но, думаю, теперь это неважно, так как мы оба погибли.

— Но как же принцу удалось держать свою женитьбу в секрете?

Маэдрос ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, я-то отрёкся от престола. А вот как делал это Фингон, не знаю.

Румиль стиснул плечи Маэдроса.

— Ты был женат на Фингоне?! Том самом Фингоне?!

— О, поверь, я и сам тому дивился, — пошутил Маэдрос.

Румиль расхохотался.

— Вот это скандал! Знаешь, даже если ты мне больше ничего не расскажешь, думаю, моё имя уже войдёт в историю. Как Эльфа, Который, Узнал О Тайном Браке Маэдроса.

Маэдрос тоже засмеялся, и после оба долго молчали. Румиль бережно вернул повязку на место, но слегка её ослабил, так что Маэдрос мог видеть боковым зрением золотистые отблески. В том, чтобы делиться секретами, оказалось что-то удивительно мощное, будто что-то скрытое обрело наконец свой голос. Теперь, если он вновь погибнет, кто-то будет знать и помнить правду о его чувствах. Даже если Румиль никому ни слова не скажет, это будет жить с ним вместе…

— Ваша связь прервалась? — спросил Румиль. Вопрос был бестактным.

— Конечно… задолго до того, как я умер. — Слова не застряли в горле у Маэдроса, хотя были времена, когда так оно было.

— Нет… я знаю. Прости… я о том… а сейчас она как? Потому что ты жив, Глорфиндель жив, а вы ведь оба из нолдор, а вдруг…

По правде говоря, это совершенно не приходило Маэдросу в голову. Он так привык к тишине в своём разуме, который был надёжно запечатан многие годы. Даже когда Фингон был жив, то была единственная связь, которую Маэдрос позволял себе поддерживать. После Тангородрим иначе он не мог. Потом, когда Фингон погиб, Маэдрос полностью закрыл от всех свой разум. Так и Маглор, и близнецы были защищены от его страданий, которые пали бы на них бременем. Но то было тогда, а сейчас…

Маэдрос опустил свои щиты, мало заботясь о последствиях этого. И тут же случилось сразу несколько вещей. Магия, охраняющая Лотлориэн, опасно завибрировала, будто змея приготовилась нанести удар. Брачная связь Маэдроса внезапно вернулась к жизни, такая тонкая, такая тугая, будто нить между двумя конями в галопе. Щиты Маглора, столь прочные и искусно выставленные, как никогда в жизни, вонзились в границы разума Маэдроса, словно плохо сидящая броня. И третий эльф — не Маглор, не Фингон — кто-то, чьего разума Маэдрос никогда ранее не касался, на квэнья произнёс: «Это невозможно!» И Саурон, которого Маэдрос знал слишком хорошо, чтобы это его радовало, развернул своё око — это когда он превратился в одно лишь око? — прямо к Лориэну. Его ослабевшая магия встретилась с подобной змее магии границ, и те отразили удар. Маэдрос мгновенно поднял щиты — так же быстро, как опустил их — прежде, чем нанёс бы новый вред.

— Ай Элберет! — воскликнул Халдир, пробуждаясь. — Что это было?!

Стоны и кряхтенье вокруг оповестили Маэдроса, что проснулись и все остальные.

— Я почувствовал! — на вестроне произнёс Фродо. Маэдрос был в такой лихорадке, у него так кружилась от радости, и страха, и надежды, что он совсем потерял голову и не в состоянии был переводить для Румиля.

— Это я виноват, — сказал он своим спутникам. — Я опустил свои щиты на миг, и, похоже, потревожил охрану границ. Простите меня. — Затем, на синдарине, он обратился к Румилю: — Мой муж жив, Румиль!!! Так далеко — но он жив!!! — Затем его настигло понимание, и он воскликнул: — Стой, Фродо, но как ты это почувствовал?

Фродо отвернулся. В обычных обстоятельствах Маэдрос расспросил бы его дальше, но сейчас в его теле бушевал адреналин, и он чувствовал себя так, будто сейчас взлетит в воздух. Фингон жив! Кто бы ни властвовал над этим лесом, он будет на Маэдроса в ярости. Но Фингон жив! Щиты Маэдроса выставлены так надёжно, что он не сможет более его коснуться, но он жив! Он жив. И кто-то, чей разум ему незнаком, так тонко настроен на него, что смог даже произнести слово в первый же миг контакта. Фингон был слишком далеко, чтобы переговариваться словами. Но он был жив. Саурон невероятно устрашал — и наблюдал, похоже, за всем, но, по крайней мере, он был не единственным из прошлого Маэдроса, кто был ещё жив. Потому что Фингон был жив.

— Твой муж?! — раздражённо выпалил Халдир.

— Да. Мы женаты две с половиной тысячи лет, полагаю. Хотя продлилось всё лишь несколько сотен лет. Я не полный дурак, чтобы опускать свои ментальные щиты посреди чужого леса без причины.

Как бы там ни было, больше никто не смог уснуть. Арагорн нервно расхаживал взад-вперёд, Маэдрос знал об этом, потому что тот наталкивался на деревья. Боромир и Гимли ворчали друг на друга, а Фродо о чём-то шептался с Сэмом. Что бы тот ни ощутил, это, похоже, его ужасно встревожило. Леса эльфов бурлили, переполненные магией. В разуме это отдавалось столь громко, что Маэдрос надеялся, что не перебудил всех эльфов Лориэна.

— Нам надо идти, — в итоге сказал Халдир. — Сидеть тут просто так — пустая трата времени.

И вот отряд продолжил путь, устало, но решительно. Возбуждение Маэдроса постепенно ослабевало, но радость от знания, что Фингон жив, не стихала. И, пока они шли, Маэдрос начал кропотливый процесс перестройки своего разума так, чтобы Фингон оказался не снаружи, а внутри. Так, как было до гибели Фингона… и это было скорее похоже на вычищение паутины из углов места, где ты когда-то жил, чем на стройку нового дома.

Он не успел завершить эту задачу до конца, и полдень ещё не настал, когда они внезапно остановились. Похоже, они встретились с другим отрядом, потому что Маэдрос расслышал шелест ткани, звяканье металла и тихое дыхание. Халдир и Румиль опустились на колени.

— Моя госпожа, — на синдарине произнёс Халдир. — Вы путешествуете к границе? Будет война?

Владычица Лориэна рассмеялась, и голос её Маэдросу был знаком… но этого просто не могло быть! Здесь живут лесные эльфы и синдар, а не… но его кузина всегда была выдающейся личностью.

— Нет, Халдир. Во всяком случае, пока нет. Хотя эти отряды направляются на границу против орков, я тут по личному делу. Но для начала я хочу знать, где Митрандир?

— Пал, — это был голос Арагорна, и в нём слышалась глубокая скорбь.

— Воистину дурные новости, — сказала Артанис-Галадриэль — а это несомненно была она. И в её голосе тоже звенело горе. — Прошу тебя, расскажи с самого начала, что же случилось. Снимите с них повязки, со всех. Они явились в эти леса по велению владыки Элронда и с моего благословения.

Видимо, Маэдроса тоже посчитали за «всех», потому что Румиль вновь сдвинул его повязку, и он встретился взглядом с Галадриэль. Она стала старше с их последней встречи, но не утратила ни красоты, ни изящества. И очевидно обладала всё той же стальной волей, хотя время и долг лежали на ней тяжким грузом. Это была не принцесса нолдор. О нет. Это была великая властительница сама по себе. Предводительница воинства. Без сомнения, именно она владела магией этих мест. Он не понимал, как мог принять её за Келебримбора.

— Прости, — сказал ей Маэдрос на квэнья. Это вызвало ропот у собравшихся, но он не отступил, опускаясь перед ней на колени. — За все горести, что я причинил тебе и твоей родне, прошу у тебя прощения. За Инголдо, я…

— Поговорим позже, — перебила его Галадриэль. — А теперь Арагорн сын Араторна, расскажи мне сам, что случилось, прошу тебя.

И Арагорн рассказал. С разрешения Галадриэль он свободно говорил в присутствии Маэдроса об их миссии, хоть и в туманных выражениях. И о том, что пошло не так.

— И это был балрог? — спросила она, обращаясь прямо к Маэдросу.

— Да, госпожа, — он назвал её титулом. В конце концов, тут были её земли, а после смерти Гил-галада она оставалась главой своего дома, а может и всего их рода во всём Средиземье.

Она покачала головой.

— Мне следовало знать, что именно пробудили Кхазад так много лет назад. Возможно, такое знание предотвратило бы их возвращение. А может и нет. Кто бы не хотел взглянуть на тёмные воды Келед-Зарам или ледяные ключи Кибель-Налы? Чертоги Кхазад-Дума были воистину прекрасны, насколько я помню.

Гимли, с тем гномьим обаянием, которое вызвало бы у Азагхала зависть, сказал:

— Но куда прекраснее живые земли Лориэна, и их Владычица Галадриэль превыше всех драгоценностей, что скрыты под землёй.

Галадриэль наградила его сияющей улыбкой и затем сказала:

— Ты делаешь мне честь, Гимли сын Глоина. Теперь я вас отпускаю. Халдир поведёт вас дальше, в город Галадрим, к моему супругу и Владыке. Ему не терпится услышать ваши новости, добрые или дурные. Доверьтесь ему: он один из мудрейших среди эльфийского народа, и столь долго живёт на этих берегах. А я присоединюсь к вам так скоро, как смогу.

Поняв, что аудиенция окончена, Халдир и Румиль вновь собрали отряд, а войско, если так можно было его назвать, двинулось дальше в сторону врага. Галадриэль потянула Маэдроса на ноги.

— Моя госпожа, — осторожно начал Халдир, — вы уверены…

— Совершенно уверена, — под мягкостью тона Галадриэль звучала сталь. А затем, словно вдруг что-то вспомнив, она добавила: — и развяжите его.

Если Халдир и не перестал беспокоиться о своей госпоже, то удержал опасения при себе. А Румиль перерезал верёвки у Маэдроса на запястьях.

— Благодарю тебя, — произнёс Маэдрос, хотя и сам не понимал, в чей адрес, Галадриэль или Румиля.

— Идём со мной, — в голосе Галадриэль звучали и предложение, и приказ, и Маэдрос послушался. Они вдвоём ушли под деревья, подальше от Румиля, Халдира и братства.

Лишь Маэдрос удостоверился, что они одни, тут же сказал, снова на квэнья:

— Артанис, клянусь Валар, как же я рад тебя видеть.

Она ударила его по лицу, да так сильно, что сбила с ног, и он влетел в ближайшее дерево. Руководствуясь тем здравым смыслом, что не был из него выбит, Маэдрос предпочёл остаться на земле, снизу вверх глядя на кузину. На правой руке её был перстень, и он оставил на щеке Маэдроса ссадину.

— Что ещё за шутки с твоими щитами, Майтимо?! Я могла тебя убить! Или — что куда хуже! — тебя мог увидеть Саурон. Он мог увидеть Фродо! Прошедшая тысяча лет сделала тебя ещё большим глупцом?

— За это ты меня двинула, или за всё остальное? — Маэдросу на самом деле было любопытно.

— И за то, и за другое, — Галадриэль потянулась и потрогала щёку Маэдроса, но лечить не стала. Ссадина была неглубока, и шрама всё равно не осталось бы.

— Я не хотел рушить твои чары, — извинился Маэдрос. — Я просто… я просто вдруг понял, что мои супружеские узы могут быть снова в силе, и я должен был проверить. Я не мог больше ни о чём думать.

Слова застали Галадриэль врасплох, и она опустилась перед ним на колени.

— Супружеские?..

— Между Финьо и мной. Он так далеко, что я едва почувствовал бы нашу связь, если бы не обрушил щиты в один миг и сразу. Но узы есть!

— Оборони нас Эру! — пробормотала Галадриэль с застарелой тоской в голосе. — Я родом из семьи глупцов.

Маэдрос не смог удержаться от улыбки.

— Да неужели же ты не знала?

Галадриэль долго молчала, а затем уселась на землю и подтянула колени к груди, как девчонкой когда-то.

— Почему ты хочешь просить прощения за Финдарато? Ты ничего ему не сделал.

— Но я мог сделать большее для него, мог сдержать братьев. Я должен был. Они были моими вассалами.

Галадриэль мягко пожала плечами.

— Я сама не сделала ничего, чтобы спасти его, а он был моим братом. Может, если бы я меньше в Первую эпоху пряталась, а больше использовала то, чем одарила меня природа, погибло бы меньше нашего народа.

— Ты была очень юна, — необдуманно сказал Маэдрос.

— Все мы были очень юны, — парировала Галадриэль. — Все мы были детьми, без опыта на путях мироздания.

То была правда, и Маэдрос спорить не стал. Они немного посидели в тишине, и он почувствовал, как к нему потянулись нити силы Галадриэль. На этот раз куда осторожнее, он приоткрыл в своих щитах окно и потянулся ей навстречу. И они обнялись, телами и душами.

— Так как же ты тут оказался? — тихо спросила Галадриэль, лишь они отстранились друг от друга.

Маэдрос поведал ей свою историю, от пробуждения в копях до встречи с Румилем и его братьями. Пока он рассказывал, он осознал, что всего третий день в этом странном новом для него времени. В голове это не укладывалось.

— Так что же, ни один из стражей моего королевства не догадался, кто ты на самом деле?

Оскорбившись за Румиля, Маэдрос сказал:

— Думаю, один догадался, но просто не счёл за лучший выбор говорить остальным, что среди них восставший из мёртвых братоубийца.

Галадриэль расхохоталась.

— Значит, Румиль! — И, заработав от Маэдроса резкий взгляд, добавила: — О, я его не обижу. Он делал ровно то, о чём я просила его. Но меня немного задевает, что Халдир ничего не заметил, как всегда, он слишком озабочен собой. Ну, а Орофин часть времени провёл со мной и точно ничего не понял.

— Румиль добрее всех, кого я знал в последнее, столь долгое время. И невиннее.

В глазах Галадриэль появилась грусть.

— Вырос в мирное время.

— Все мы выросли в мирное время, — напомнил ей Маэдрос.

— Нет, мы росли до того, как случились войны. Это совсем иное. Нельзя считать, что ты вырос в мирное время, когда нет ничего, кроме мирного времени. Вся наша жизнь была выстроена ради войны — а потом ради борьбы с ней.

— Похоже, что и сейчас вы готовитесь к войне.

Галадриэль покачала головой, золотые локоны рассыпались по спине.

— Возможно. Но если и так, это война не столько эльфийского народа. Победим мы или проиграем, это конец наших дней в Средиземье. Ну или для большинства из нас. Хотя, может, и не для меня.

Обречённость, рок. Но это было невозможно, конечно. В конце концов, больше не было верховного короля. Значит, не осталось больше нолдор, чтобы править здесь.

— Ну конечно. Народ…

— О, народ будет прощён. Уже прощён. Но ты забыл. Я сама была зачинщицей бунта. Многие ли из народа моего отца могли бы быть спасены, если бы я повернула назад? Я не искупила вины. Более того, если мы проиграем войну, моей силы может быть достаточно чтобы на какой-то миг сдержать Саурона. Может, этого времени хватит, чтобы мой народ смог уйти.

Маэдрос почувствовал боль за кузину, но у него были и свои тревоги.

— А Элронд?

— Элронд наследует матери. Он уплывёт — или я его заставлю. А что тебе с этого?

— Элронд… значит для меня кое-что. Заставишь его? А что с этого тебе?

Галадриэль резко встала и потянула на ноги и Маэдроса.

— Он женат на моей дочери, и я не хочу, чтобы она осталась вдовой. А теперь пошли. Я пообещала братству, что вновь с ними встречусь. И я верю, что тебе понравится наш город. Он до сих пор чудесен, — отвернувшись от него, она добавила: — И я должна присоединиться к их скорби по Гэндальфу Серому. Он был достойнейшим, и в такие времена нам его особенно будет его не хватать.

Маэдрос последовал за ней, но не мог не спросить:

— Как случилось, что ты стала другом Майа? Зная то, что я о тебе знаю, это кажется… невероятным.

Галадриэль не стала парировать его слова. Она остановились и склонила голову, золотые волосы струились вокруг её лица, как вуаль. Когда она, наконец, заговорила, голос её, казалось, был пронизан печалью.

— Митрандир, Гэндальф был среди лучших из тех, кого я имела счастье знать. Невзирая на то, кем была я, кем был он, мы стали друзьями. Он никогда не вёл себя покровительственно. Ни ко мне, ни к смертным. Если ты встречался с Майар, ты знаешь, что они любят напускать на себя вид «я знаю побольше вас». Но Гэндальф в жизни не сказал бы такого мне. В Средиземье он стал таким, как его обитатели. И меня не удивило, что он первым пал в этом путешествии братства. Он бы просто иначе не смог в тот момент.

Маэдрос не был знаком с этим Майа, но видел, как он погиб, и тоже склонил голову. Мало кто заслуживал от Галадриэль таких слов. И потерять его, к тому же, обладавшего такой мощью, действительно было трагедией. Вздохнув пару раз, Галадриэль, казалось, пришла в себя. Коснувшись плеча Маэдроса, она вернула его из мыслей в настоящее, и они направились в него дальше.


	3. Город галадрим

Они с Галадриэль молча шли через лес, и Маэдрос теперь куда больше наслаждался такой прогулкой, потому что мог видеть окружающее. В отличие от лесов Белерианда, тут не прятались под каждым деревом пауки или орки. И ему не нужно было беспокоиться о том, что тех, кто вверен его заботе, могут в любую минуту убить. И меча у него не было. Что за благословение! Даже ссадина на щеке, казалось, болит меньше, чем это было бы при обычных обстоятельствах. Эта мирная тишина, однако, продлиться вечно не могла.

— Могу ли я спросить, — поинтересовалась Галадриэль, — Гил-галад был сыном Фингона? Мне всегда было интересно.

Маэдрос не удержался от смеха.

— С таким-то цветом волос! Он не больше выглядел сыном Фингона, чем моим! Нет, напротив, я всегда думал… — Маэдрос осёкся, прежде чем с его уст могло сорваться что-то, что могло обидеть Галадриэль.

— Что думал, Руссандол? — прошипела Галадриэль, и в её тоне был такой яд, что стало совершенно ясно, что она знает, о чём он подумал.

— Думал, он сын кого-то из твоих братьев.

— Думаю, уж я бы знала о детях моих братьев!

Маэдрос не сдержался и откликнулся в тон ей:

— А я думаю, уж я бы знал о детях моего мужа!

Галадриэль рыкнула совершенно не по-женски:

— Пусть так, но корона была у рода Финголфина! И перешла к… возможно, бастарду одного из моих братьев…

Да, можно было её понять. Корона перешла к её роду… но к тому, чьих истинных родителей никто не знал. И даже не то что пропустить в этом ряду законную дочь Финарфина, но и просто ничего ей не сказать, и вправду казалось фатальной ошибкой.

— Госпожа моя, ты не поняла. Фингон сам всё решил и сделал его своим наследником, ведь у него самого никогда не было бы наследника по крови. По причинам, которые, уверен, очевидны. И я сам не знаю точно, чьим же сыном по крови был Гил-галад. А если знал Фингон — я уверен, что он знал — мне он не сказал. И именно он, в конце концов, выбрал ему имя «Эрейнион».

Галадриэль слегка утратила боевой пыл.

— Ох, конечно, это в духе Финьо. Нужно иметь очень щедрое сердце, чтобы усыновить мальчика, рождённого не на той стороне кровати, и сделать его королём.

Маэдрос не сдержал улыбки.

— У Финьо в сердце всегда было столько любви… даже к тем, кто этого вовсе не заслужил.

Маэдрос не заслужил Фингона, но всё равно обрёл его любовь. И это стало одним из немногих истинных благословений в его жизни.

— Должно быть, ты по нему скучаешь, — сказала Галадриэль, и Маэдрос принял эти слова как предложение пойти на мировую.

— Да. Но он жив, и у меня есть хотя бы это. — В свою очередь, Маэдрос произнёс: — Не знаю, был ли Гил-галад рождён не на той стороне кровати, или отец его решил, что лучше отдать сына под защиту, которую мог предложить своему сыну Фингон…

На что Галадриэль кивнула, а затем указала вперёд:

— Гляди!

Они подошли к городу-крепости, что вздымался среди деревьев. Между огромными ветвями петляли тропинки и гнездились жилища. Город отличал хаос, которого были лишены великолепно спланированные города Валинора, особенно, Тирион, ибо нолдор были исключительно организованным народом. Но в то же время этот древесный город казался обустроенным исключительно мудро. Должно быть, инженерам потребовались десятки веков, чтобы понять, как выстроить его, не препятствуя естественному росту деревьев, и чтобы те выдержали столь большой вес.

— Финдарато понравилось бы, — наконец проговорил Маэдрос, и, наверное, это так и было бы. У того была типичная для нолдор любовь к строительству.

Улыбка, которой Галадриэль одарила его, была искренней. Маэдрос понял это по тому, как в глазах её сверкнул отблеск былого света Древ. Самому Маэдросу понадобились годы, чтобы понять, почему у нолдор в глазах свет, какого нет ни у одного из авари. Справедливости ради, он тридцать из этих лет провёл под пытками, а более чем тридцать последующих разум его был в таком состоянии, что большую часть времени ему трудно было встать с постели. Но всё равно, когда, наконец, он сложил два и два, Фингон так хохотал, что у него вино полилось из носа… этот момент хранился среди хороших воспоминаний Маэдроса.

— Пойдём, — сказала Галадриэль, — вход в город с другой стороны.

— Ты уверена, что приводить меня туда — хорошая мысль? — сам Маэдрос был уверен, что мысль это плохая.

— О, будь уверен, плохая! Но оставлять тебя одного за стенами города — выбор ещё хуже, а если ты придёшь со мной, по крайней мере, мой муж тебя не казнит.

Что совершенно не утешало, о чём Маэдрос тут же ей и сообщил. Может, они бы ещё поговорили, но уже подошли к страже города и больше не были одни. Глазом не моргнув, Галадриэль представила его как Гэлона, великого воина и сторонника Финрода, которого все считали погибшим в Первую эпоху. Связать его имя с Финродом было хорошей идеей: это объясняло, почему Маэдрос — нолдо. Но это делало его более достойным доверия, да ещё и приближало к самой Галадриэль. Гораздо позже она объяснила ему, что так, к тому же, удалось оправдать его отличные знания событий Первой эпохи, притом что он не пережил её вместе с остальными выжившими. Почти все обитатели Нарготронда погибли в Первую эпоху или позже. Или уплыли. А тех, кто остался, не было в Лотлориэне, и усомниться в легенде Маэдроса было некому.

И наконец они вошли в город, избавившись от сопровождения стражей. Внутри была по меньшей мере тысяча эльфов, а может и больше, хотя, насколько Маэдрос мог судить, строился город для куда большего количества жителей. И совсем не было детей. Это поразило Маэдроса более всего. Наверное, предположил Маэдрос, дело в том, что сократилась жизнь эльфов в Средиземье. И детей у них стало меньше. Это его опечалило. Дети были одной из немногих радостей в его жизни, и узнать, что у квэнди больше их нет, было и вправду невероятно грустно. Те взрослые, которых они встречали, поворачивались и откровенно пялились на Маэдроса, когда он проходил мимо. Должно быть, то, что гостя сопровождала в город сама королева, было в диковинку. И пусть Галадриэль и не называла себя королевой, её точно таковой считали. А может, невидалью стал его внешний вид — чрезвычайно высокий и рыжеволосый нолдо… Если бы не две руки и полное отсутствие шрамов, кроме свежего пореза на щеке, его бы моментально опознали, он был уверен.

Сколько бы ни было у него рук, у Келеборна заняло не так много времени наконец обо всём догадаться. Когда они вошли в тронный зал, тот тут же отпустил всю охрану и служителей. Затем, подобно хищнику, ходил вокруг Маэдроса кругами. Может, они встречались и раньше, Келеборн был очень похож на прочих своих родичей… Утвердившись в своих догадках, Келеборн выхватил из складок мантии длинный кинжал.

Маэдрос даже не попытался защититься и, сдаваясь, поднял руки. Галадриэль же оказалась не такой покладистой. Она вырвала кинжал у мужа и пнула его в лодыжку.

— Ты с ума сошёл проливать здесь кровь?! — взорвалась она. Келеборн не отводил глаз от Маэдроса. Затем у них с Галадриэль состоялся безмолвный спор, и продолжался он не менее получаса. Ни один не произнёс ни слова, но противостояние было очевидным. Келеборн размахивал руками в воздухе, решительно указывая на Маэдроса, а Галадриэль расхаживала по залу, испепеляя мужа взглядами.

Сам Маэдрос решил воспользоваться паузой. Спустя минут пять после начала спора, когда стало ясно, что выяснение отношений потребует времени, он уселся на пол и вновь занялся щитами в своём разуме. Он ощутил, в каком направлении был Фингон, увидел, где крепится связь, теперь он мог сдвинуть свои защиты, и этот последний этап занял у него около двадцати минут. И когда он закончил, их связь с Фингоном зазвучала в его сознании как чудесная чистая песня. Призвав все унаследованные родовые силы, всё своё приобретённое мастерство, всю свою любовь к Фингону, он отправил с помощью этой связи послание. Расстояние было слишком велико, а связь — слишком уж туго натянутой, чтобы передать слова. Так что Маэдрос просто передал чувство. Самое естественное и простое чувство, что можно было передать через супружескую связь — любовь. В ответ последовала долгая пауза, а затем — ответ, слабый, будто эхо. И Маэдрос просиял улыбкой.

— Тебя веселит всё это, братоубийца? — гневно выдохнул Келеборн, голос его звенел от сдерживаемой ярости.

— Господин мой, — предостерегающе позвала его Галадриэль.

Вновь подняв руки, Маэдрос пояснил:

— Я только что сумел перестроить защиты своего разума так, чтобы поместить обратно свою супружескую связь. Уверен, ты знаешь, как же это приятно.

Такие слова возымели успех: Келеборн оказался в дипломатическом тупике. Маэдрос не стал ничего уточнять. Он же просто сделал ремарку, что Келеборн наверняка наслаждается своим браком. Любое возражение на это можно было воспринять, как несогласие с тем, что ему в браке хорошо — а это, пожалуй, было не лучшими словами прямо перед собственной женой. Когда-то Маэдрос был мастером в дипломатии, и использовал подобные приёмы с братьями.

Келеборн и Галадриэль спорить перестали, а, может, им потребовалось обратиться к Маэдросу, потому что они синхронно развернулись и посмотрели на него.

— Пока можешь остаться, — мрачно сказал ему Келеборн, — но ты должен будешь уйти вместе с братством.

— Валар послали тебя к нам не просто так, — добавила Галадриэль, с лёгкостью забирая лидерство в разговоре в свои руки. — Гэндальфа больше нет, и им нужен старший — тот, кто знаком с врагом и у кого больше силы. Мы с Келеборном нужны здесь, а значит, самый доступный братству подобный опытный сопровождающий — это ты.

— Более того, враг не знает, что ты здесь. Может, он и подозревает, но госпожа моя супруга сумела отвлечь его. Он пока не будет тебя искать так, как нас или Глорфинделя. Ты сможешь пройти незамеченным.

Какой-то части Маэдроса очень хотелось отказаться. Он так долго был мёртв… Ему нужно было найти брата, сына, понять, что это за голос прозвучал при падении щитов у него в голове. А ещё у него был муж за гранью мира, с которым так хотелось воссоединиться. Если он пойдёт в поход против Саурона, он может всё это потерять. Если его убьют, Валар могут воскресить его ещё через пару эпох. А проживёт ли Маглор их в одиночестве? Вспомнит ли Элронд Маэдроса, если того не будет столь долго? Фингон-то подождёт — но какой ценой? Может ли Маэдрос обречь его на такие страдания?

Но, с другой стороны, были эти земли, здесь и сейчас, этот народ. Жители Лотлориэна, которые хранили любовь к этому миру, даже когда вокруг сгущалась тьма. Братство, члены которого были готовы отдать свою жизнь — свои единственные жизни — чтобы защитить свой дом и друзей. Гимли и Леголас, с их собственной историей и восхищением теми землями, в которых они никогда не бывали. Хоббиты, так слабо приспособленные для приключений, но преданные братству как никто другой. Боромир, по природе своей вовсе не такой уж и добряк по сравнению с остальными, но готовый сразиться за них с балрогом. Арагорн, лидер не по своей воле — а значит, лучший из лидеров — понимавший свой долг и готовый исполнять его во что бы то ни стало. Халдир и Орофин, защищавшие свой народ даже тогда, когда рядом не осталось почти ни одного соратника. И Румиль. Румиль, который с готовностью внимал россказням глупого старого братоубийцы. Румиль, который хотел спасти брата — не от насилия над ним, но от насилия, который тот мог содеять сам. Позволить всем им противостоять тьме одним было бы актом колоссальнейшей трусости.

И с этой другой стороны — правой стороны, там, где теперь у него была правая рука, которой, по его подсчётам, пожалуй, ещё неделю назад не было, был ещё Саурон. Хозяин его был мёртв, но Повелитель волков ещё охотился в этих землях. Убивший Финрода. Убивший Гил-галада. Один из многих приспешников Моргота, многие годы пытавший самого Маэдроса. Маэдрос мстительным не был, он видел, что месть сотворила с его отцом. Но вот шанс остановить Саурона, чтобы он перестал творить зло… Это… искушало. Чтобы тот заплатил. За сына Фингона. За то малое, что осталось от собственной невинности Маэдроса.

— Я сделаю это, но при одном условии, — наконец проговорил Маэдрос, встречая взгляд Галадриэль. — Если я погибну, обещай мне найти путь домой. Кто-то должен сказать Фингону, сказать моей матери, что я любил их. И что погиб за правое дело.

Галадриэль отвела глаза.

— Могу поклясться, что попытаюсь. Но не более того.

Маэдрос встал и протянул ей руку.

— О большем я бы и не мог просить.

Они пожали друг другу руки и скрепили уговор. Чувствуя, что аудиенция с ним окончена, Маэдрос направился к выходу. Но что-то заставило его остановиться в дверях.

— Владыка Келеборн, пусть мои слова и стоят немногого, но прошу простить меня за столь многие горести, что причинила моя семья твоей.

Келеборн посмотрел на Галадриэль, и Маэдросу показалось, что взгляд его будто смягчился.

— Это моя семья, что бы она для кого ни значила. Знай, я никогда не смогу простить тебя за разделившую нас тьму. Но всё же, как я могу призвать тебя к ответу за волю Врага?

Маэдрос уставился себе под ноги.

— Я задаю себе этот вопрос каждый день.

— Так как я могу привлечь тебя к ответу?

— Так, как я сам считаю себя в ответе.

И, прежде чем Келеборн мог бы что-то сказать, Маэдрос откланялся. За дверями тронного зала обнаружился Румиль, нервно стиснувший за спиной руки. Завидев Маэдроса, он потянулся к нему, словно хотел коснуться его лица, но в последний миг отстранился, заметив поблизости стражу.

— Прошу, следуй за мной, — деловито сказал он и затем повёл Маэдроса через город, вверх по деревьям, к самым вершинам, и, наконец, через небольшую дверку.

— Халдир собирался поселить тебя с братством, но я подумал, что тебе понравится уединение, а у меня достаточно места для гостя.

— Спасибо, Румиль, — кивнул Маэдрос. — Своей добротой ты оказываешь мне честь.

Домик был небольшой, всего несколько комнат, и везде царил беспорядок. По столам и полкам были разбросаны книги, запасной лук валялся на кухонном столе рядом с недоделанными стрелами. Освещался он, в основном, естественным светом, проникавшим через большие окна и заливавшим почти всё пространство. Те места, куда свет снаружи не проникал, озаряли фонари и свечи. Фонари совершенно не походили на затейливые нолдорские светильники, и отец Маэдроса был бы очень разочарован их внешним видом. А Маэдросу всё показалось очень уютным.

Опустив за ними занавеси на двери, Румиль наконец коснулся щеки Маэдроса.

— Позволь мне помочь тебе с этим, — роясь то в том шкафу, то в этом, он уточнил: — Это моя госпожа тебя ударила?

— Да, — признал Маэдрос.

— Ты заслужил?

— Да, — подумав, повторил Маэдрос.

Румиль наполнил чистой водой чашу и принёс Маэдросу, протянув ему также и тряпицу. Следуя указаниям Румиля: «левее, прости, это для меня левее» — ему удалось отереть кровь с лица.

— Завтра меня отсылают на границу, — сказал ему Румиль. — Как и Халдира. Больше нам не позволят тут оставаться.

— Уверен, вы нужны там, — пробормотал Маэдрос. Конечно, ему будет не хватать Румиля… кого-то, с кем можно поговорить. За эти два коротких дня Румиль стал ему… другом, какого у Маэдроса не было с тех пор, как они с Фингоном полюбили друг друга.

— Что там нужно, так это больше стражей на границе, чтобы мы с братьями не остались в Лотлориэне единственными опытными воинами, — парировал Румиль. Он злился, но не на Маэдроса — и снова его сходство с Карантиром поразило Маэдроса. Хотя, несомненно, Румиль справлялся с гневом куда лучше.

Маэдрос положил ладонь на его ладонь.

— Ты старался как мог, исполняя свой долг. Но какой смысл в границах, если внутри них нет возможности жить мирно?

Эту логику Маэдрос использовал и со своим народом, в те годы, когда они держали первую линию обороны от сил Моргота. Их всегда бесило, что они днём и ночью сражаются за выживание, в то время как Тингол сидит у юбки своей жены и ничего не делает — и не только для тех эльфов, кто был под защитой Маэдроса. Даже для тех из его народа, кто от его бездействия попал в плен.

Румиль с тяжёлым вздохом откинулся на спинку стула.

— Знаешь, я люблю Лотлориэн, по правде люблю. Я бы никогда не покинул его. Я бы никогда не уплыл за Море, не бросил бы эти места на разорение…

— Валинор прекрасен, — ответил Маэдрос. Но думал он не о белокаменных городах, или бесчисленных милях свободных лесов, или о звёздах, не затенённых дымом твердыни Моргота. Он подумал о мальчике, которого ещё не коснулась случившаяся трагедия… о мальчике с золотом, вплетённым в тёмные косы, и смешинками в глазах.

— Но это не мой дом!

— И не мой, — что было правдой, — не совсем мой. Несмотря на все ужасы, более всего собой я был в Белерианде. Но, по моему опыту, дом — это то, что мы творим сами. Взять Химринг, к примеру. Такой холодный, скорее, одинокий ночной кошмар, а не замок. В дверях и окнах по полгода свистели ветра, а другие полгода не свистели лишь потому, что щели затыкал лёд. Но Химринг был моим, а народ, что жил там — моим народом, и это имело значение.

Любить Химринг было легче теперь, оглядываясь назад. Призраки, что преследовали его в первые годы жизни там, со временем потускнели, и яркими маяками в памяти остались лучшие воспоминания. Возможно, именно там они с Фингоном полюбили друг друга. А может, они всегда друг друга любили так, просто именно там сумели это понять спустя годы дипломатических визитов. Лучшие воспоминания о Химринге всегда были наполнены живыми. Маглор, так часто навещавший его, с весёлой песенкой на губах и арфой на коленях. Карантир, размахивавший перед ним пергаментом от гонца, со страстью на лице. Куруфин и Келебримбор, всегда по очереди, недолго, потому что один всегда должен был следить за своими владениями, а ещё потому, что они пытались сохранить свои отношения, избегая друг друга. И это напомнило ему…

— Румиль, прошу тебя, знай: я слушаю твою боль и понимаю, о чём ты. Но есть кое-что важное, о чём я должен спросить тебя!

— Что же?

Маэдрос приготовился к плохим новостям.

— Келебримбор, мой племянник! Что с ним случилось? Он должен был пережить нас всех.

Выражение лица Румиля внезапно переменилось полностью. Казалось, он ушёл в себя и что-то в нём будто надломилось.

— Ох, Маэдрос… хотел бы я не быть вестником такого горя, — он встал, подошёл к книжной полке и снял с верхней полки толстый книжный том. Похоже, это была биография. На обложке на Тенгвар было аккуратно выведено имя Келебримбора рядом с именем биографа, Лирель Менориэль.

— Лучше услышать от тебя, чем от неё, — сказал ему Маэдрос. — Дурные вести легче перенести, когда их сообщает друг.

Румиль покачал головой.

— Меня там не было, я даже ещё не родился. Ты захочешь лучше понять особенности случившегося, я не смогу…

— Расскажи то, что можешь, — Маэдрос почти умолял, стиснув ладонь Румиля, — прошу тебя…

Румиль отодвинулся, хотя руки и не отнял, и произнёс, голосом холодным и неживым.

— Саурон предал его. Келебримбор сам впустил его в город… в свой дом. Кое-кто говорил, что и в постель, хотя обвинения эти беспочвенны, и любой историк, достойный того воздуха, каким дышит, это знает! Саурон научил его, как сковать магические кольца. Келебримбор создал их девятнадцать и раздал. Девять — королям людей, семь — гномьим королям, а три — эльфам, за всё сотворённое ими добро. А Саурон втайне сковал двадцатое, чтобы поработить их всех и подчинить своей воле. Но лишь Келебримбор знал, у кого розданные им кольца. Говорят, Саурон пытал его неделями без перерыва. И Келебримбор рассказал о людях, и те превратились в призраков. О гномах тоже, но судьба их неизвестна. А эльфы… — голос Румиля прервался. Эта часть рассказа была невыносима, и Маэдрос положил вторую ладонь поверх его ладони.

— Румиль, что произошло с эльфами?

Встретив его взгляд, Румиль сказал полушёпотом:

— О них он ничего не сказал Саурону. И погиб, сокрыв это знание. Три кольца остались свободными от воли Саурона, и их сила чиста.

Маэдрос коснулся пореза на щеке, припоминая свои первые впечатления от Лотлориэна, и как ему магия напомнила Келебримбора. Конечно, Келебримбор был слишком доверчив… как и всегда. Он всегда был верен отцу, Маэдросу — куда дольше разумного. Вдруг всё, о чём мог Маэдрос думать, свелось к Тангородриму, но в воображении его был Келебримбор, а не он сам, и Саурон пытал его. Во рту появилась горечь, казалось, сейчас он задохнётся.

— Похоже, меня сейчас стошнит, — проговорил Маэдрос, но ничего такого не произошло, однако, дурнота его не оставила, лишь утихнув так, что стало возможным её переносить. Лучше бы его вырвало, по крайней мере, тогда всё бы кончилось.

Румиль помог Маэдросу улечься на пол и сам лёг подле него.

— Прости… при всех прегрешениях вашей семьи, Келебримбор такого не заслужил.

Маэдрос, всё ещё ощущавший призраки лезвий, кнутов и раскалённого железа на своей коже, перекатился на бок и свернулся клубочком, словно ребёнок. «Никто такого не заслужил, — подумал он в гневе, — и мой отец не заслужил. И Саурон не заслужил, и сам Моргот не заслужил того, что заставляет чувствовать, потому что это никогда тебя не оставит. Эру одарил смертных возможностью выбирать свой конец не просто так. А когда ты лишён даже этого, даже чести быть убитым… это невыразимо жестоко…»

— Я убью Саурона. Даже если это последнее, что я сделаю в этом мире, я его убью, — это не было клятвой, он не призывал себе в свидетели никого, кроме самого себя да Румиля, но слова прорезали тишину в комнате подобно клинку.

— Надеюсь, у тебя получится, — прошептал Румиль. — Он убил моего деда.

— А его хозяин — моего деда, — отозвался Маэдрос, хотя нужно было быть эльфом, совершенно не сведущим в истории эльдар, чтобы не знать этого факта.

— Мм-м… — промычал себе под нос Румиль и прислонился головой к голове Маэдроса. И так они долго лежали и отдыхали. Маэдрос сначала робко коснулся пальцами волос Румиля и, в конце концов, принялся плести ему сложные косы. Правая его рука была не столь проворна, как когда-то, но зато левая стала куда искуснее, и это их уравняло.

И когда они достаточно отдохнули, ум Маэдроса стал яснее, и неожиданное прозрение ударило его молнией.

— Так вот что они несут, да? Братство! У них кольцо Саурона!

Румиль кивнул.

— Они собираются его уничтожить. Сейчас силы его достаточно слабы, чтобы это уничтожило и его самого.

Неудивительно, что никто не хотел, чтобы Маэдрос знал цель их путешествия. Вещь такой великой силы, что стоила жизни члену его рода! Если бы Маэдрос был его отцом, он бы, без сомнения, возжелал объявить его своим и забрать себе. Но Маэдрос всё ещё ощущал, как жжёт ладонь Сильмарилл, и без принуждения Клятвы ничто ни подкупом, ни силой не побудило бы его забрать себе предмет, обладающий такой мощью. Такие вещи несли владельцам лишь горе. Бедный Фродо, чья судьба теперь в опасности, как в своё время судьбы Тингола, Диора, Эльвинг… Но Маэдрос, по крайней мере, не причинит ему вреда. Он собирался держаться подальше и от Кольца, и от всех его чар.

— Итак, твой дом не выстоит перед разрушительным действием времени, — прошептал Маэдрос, возвращаясь к предыдущей теме.

— Он истаивает, и нам придётся уйти, или мы истаем вместе с ним.

Какая злая судьба — потерять дом без надежды на возвращение! Маэдросу она была очень хорошо знакома. Не в исходе нолдор, не в затоплении Белерианда было дело. Нет, он встречался с ней с каждой смертью, что видел в Белерианде, ведь нолдор были прокляты, и каждая потеря была безвозвратной. Его отец. Фингон. Куруфин, Карантир, Келегорм. Амрод и Амрас. И тысячи тысяч других, чьих имён Маэдрос даже не знал. Эльфы, которые гибли плечом к плечу с ним в битве или после, от потери тех, кто погиб.

— Что ты выберешь?

Румиль положил голову на ладони.

— Если я останусь, это разобьёт моей матери сердце. А если уйду — разобьёт сердце отца.

И Маэдросу были знакомы такие чувства.

— А твои братья?

— Халдир пойдёт за Владычицей куда ей угодно. А Орофин не пойдёт, и тем самым довершит крах сердца нашей матери.

Маэдрос рывком сел.

— Так, а что ты? Чего ты хочешь? Предположим на миг, что те, кого ты любишь, счастливы, сам бы ты предпочёл видеть, как угасает твой дом, или покинуть его?

— Не знаю… правда. Как бы я мог, я даже не знаю, каков Валинор, не говоря уже о том, хотелось бы мне туда или нет.

— Думаю, — проговорил Маэдрос, в голове которого забрезжила одна идея, — что в этом я могу тебе помочь.

Румиль повернулся посмотреть на него.

— Ты о чём?

Маэдрос постучал пальцем по виску.

— У меня есть воспоминания, Румиль из Лотлориэна. Совершенно ясные и чистые, не отравленные Клятвой.

Объяснять не потребовалось — Румиль прекрасно понял, что предлагает Маэдрос. Он протянул руку и вложил её в руку Маэдроса. Это было неудивительно: он родился в поздние годы, и род его родителей не восходил к владеющим большой силой. Ему требовалась помощь в осанвэ. Прикосновение должно было сыграть свою роль. Самому Маэдросу такое подспорье никогда не требовалось, но он подозревал, что Румилю было бы стыдно показать, что он чего-то не умеет. Если б только они могли поменяться талантами! Таланты Маэдроса всегда оборачивались для него скорее проклятьем, кроме той связи, что была у него с Фингоном. Хотя даже она порой была проклятьем… например, тогда, когда была прервана, а боль была так невыносима, что Маэдросу казалось, что он вновь на Тангородрим.

— Открой мне свой разум, — велел ему Маэдрос и потянулся к нему сквозь его защиты, чтобы установить связь. — Отлично. А теперь гляди!

Так сложно было выбрать воспоминание, чтобы показать Румилю… Маэдрос перебрал несколько в поисках самого лучшего: Маглор с Финродом поют дуэтом, праздник в садах Тириона, и цветы ростом с самого Маэдроса, хотя, чей это был сад, он не помнил. Архитектура нолдор, и башни чуть не касаются звёзд, а фонтаны стекают сложными каскадами. Семейное путешествие в Валмар, как раз перед рождением Карантира, тогда Келегорм потерял штаны и чуть не стал поводом к дипломатическому конфликту.

Но в конце концов, это оказалось то воспоминание, в котором свет Телпериона как раз начал тускнеть и сливаться с разгорающимся светом Лаурелина, а сам он сидел на обрывистом берегу, глядя на морские волны.

— Как ты думаешь, что там, за всем этим? — спросил Финдекано. Он был как раз в том возрасте, когда расцветала его юность, и этот вопрос он задавал часто.

— Прямо сейчас я склонен утверждать, что обширный океан, омывающий Тол Эрессэа, а за ним ещё один большой океан, — сам Майтимо был на той стадии юности, когда такие темы казались банальными и раздражали.

Финдекано пихнул его в плечо.

— Руссандол, ну-ка, прекрати! Ты знаешь, что я не об этом!

Оба они посмотрели вдаль, на океанские волны, и где-то на задворках своего разума Маэдрос услышал, как ахнул Румиль, глядя на открывшийся вид. В свете Древ золотом и серебром переливалась вода. Вдалеке вздымался из волн Тол Эрессэа подобно чудовищному морскому змею. На переднем плане скользила пара лебединых кораблей. Финьо помахал морякам, один из них это заметил и, подтолкнув локтем под ребра товарища, помахал в ответ. То была девушка; её золотые локоны были подняты и закручены вокруг головы и, казалось, она на пару десятков лет старше Майтимо. Финдекано, явив свою юность, залился румянцем и отвёл взгляд.

— О, Финьо, ты что, собираешься жениться столь же юным, как твой отец? — пошутил Майтимо, совершенно беззастенчиво подначивая кузена.

— А что, ревнуешь? — поддел Финдекано его в ответ.

«Да, — подумал нынешний Майтимо, — да, он ревнует. Но не признает этого, пока не сломается достаточно, чтобы никогда уже не суметь любить тебя так, как ты того заслуживаешь».

— О да-а, моё сердце разбивается от ревности! Как ты можешь столь жестоко разбивать моё сердце? Мне теперь придётся распевать печальные песни об этом, чтобы успокоить мою сердечную боль.

— Ты повторяешься: дважды упомянул разбитое сердце, — заметил Финдекано. — И, будь добр, лучше не пой.

— А я всегда знал, что ты любишь Макалаурэ больше меня! — вскричал Майтимо и драматично рухнул на спину. Но долго хранить эту мину он не сумел и в следующий миг разразился хохотом. Воспоминание вспыхнуло золотом и рассеялось, и опять были Маэдрос с Румилем, сидевшие на полу.

— Должно быть, при свете солнца там всё иначе, — проговорил Румиль, когда пришёл в себя от увиденного.

Маэдрос пожал плечами. Этого он никогда не видел.

— Думаю, всё равно прекрасно.

— Но не столь прекрасно, как населяющие его эльфы?

О да, Румиль видел и Финдекано… того юного Финдекано, которого так любил Маэдрос, даже прежде чем оба они поняли это.

— Когда ты это понял? — спросил Румиль; контакт их разумов одарил его предвосхищением. Маэдрос медленно отстранился и опустил свои щиты. Так тихо… и одиноко. Но у него был Фингон, и, по крайней мере, враг не мог до него добраться. Когда-то, когда у Маэдроса было так много связей: друзья, семья — он был уязвим. Сколько их смертей он пережил, подвешенный на Тангородрим?.. Скольких из них враг мог использовать против него? Нет, это было слишком небезопасным, это было возможно было лишь в неискажённой Арде.

— Я и сам точно не знаю. Теперь я думаю, что любил его задолго до Белерианда, но тогда мы о таком не говорили. Помню, как сказал ему, что люблю его, когда, на Тангородрим, думал, что умираю. Но и сам не помню, имел ли в виду романтическое или платоническое чувство. А он думал, я ничего из сказанного не помню, потому что слишком много крови потерял, и оттого и не спрашивал. Затем, когда его отец стал королём, сам он часто меня навещал… куда чаще, чем дозволяли приличия. И всегда находил поводы: проверить охрану на границах или боевой дух войск… Никто не верил этому ни на грош — ведь он к другим родичам вообще не ездил…

А затем, наконец, спустя десятилетие после того, как был достроен Химринг, он вновь появился, словно из ниоткуда. Я спросил его, какой же повод привёл его ко мне сегодня, а он сказал, что любит меня, так что повода у него нет. И я ему не поверил. Я просто не мог поверить, что кто-то вроде него может любить кого-то вроде меня… Пойми, тогда, после Тангородрим, я всё ещё был в когтях врага. Служившие мне люди могли с точностью меня опознать только на прямом солнечном свете… в темноте они вряд ли отличили бы меня от призрака. Не то чтобы они хоть раз сказали мне это в лицо… но смертным никогда не понять, насколько остёр слух эльфа. Так что-то, что Фингон признался мне в любви, когда я стал совсем не тем, чем был когда-то… это был, мягко говоря, шок.

И мы говорили и говорили об этом, и прошло много времени, прежде чем мы вступили в брак. Если бы кто-то спросил у меня совета в любви, я бы сказал: говорите с возлюбленным! Спешка в таких делах может ранить, даже в самые тяжёлые времена. Нам столькому нужно было научиться. Иногда он приезжал на неделю или на месяц, и мы говорили: о малом, о великом, обо всём том, что всегда стояло между нами. Наши отцы. Враг. Лосгар. Братья, его сестра. И мы говорили, пока нам не перестало хватать слов — и тогда мы поженились. Наедине, без благословения отцов и Валар. Только он и я. И Эру вездесущий. Как перворожденные эльфы. И с тех пор я всегда знал, что никогда не полюблю другого. Лишь его.

Румиль пробормотал что-то неразборчивое в знак понимания, и они вновь улеглись на пол. Поразительно, но Маэдрос сразу уснул. Здесь было уютнее и безопаснее, чем в местах, что он знал многие и многие годы — и не так одиноко.


	4. Вперёд

Во сне Маэдроса он был Фингоном. А может, Фингон был им. А может они были едины душой и так тесно переплетены, что стали неотличимы. Они скорбели друг по другу и радовались встрече. «Мой», — подумал один. «Твой!» — воскликнул другой. И они повторяли и повторяли эти слова друг другу по очереди. И это так успокаивало и умиротворяло… Маэдрос был ничем и всем, но они были вместе, и только это и имело значение.

А в настоящем кто-то изо всех сил его тряс, и он отшвырнул нарушившего его покой в ближайшую стену. Халдир ударился об неё с глухим стуком, и пара книг Румиля свалилась с полок прямо ему на голову.

— Ой! — жалобно воскликнул Халдир, потирая голову и одарив Маэдроса обиженным взглядом.

— Глупец, о чём ты только думал, когда меня так будил? — Маэдрос мог бы его и убить. Что за бесцеремонный, неуклюжий и несдержанный идиот!

— Думал сказать тебе, что Румиля рано вызвали на службу, а я принёс тебе завтрак, неблагодарный ты сын Феанора!

И правда, в руках у него был льняной мешочек, в котором, казалось, были какие-то фрукты. Какой добрый жест. Но постойте-ка…

Затуманенный сном разум Маэдроса наконец сложил два и два — и получилось ошеломляющее четыре.

— Сын Феанора?.. — слабо выдавил он.

— И не вздумай отрицать! — яростно прошипел Халдир. — Я прекрасно знаю, что так и есть!

Маэдрос и не собирался отрицать, даже если бы ему бросили вызов.

— Что ж, тогда признаю, так и есть, и готов принять на себя всё, что сочтут нужным твои Владыка и Владычица. — Он уже понял, что свойственное лесным эльфам уважение Халдира к своим владыкам имело впечатляющую глубину.

— Они не хотят никаких последствий для тебя, как и мой брат, — Халдир вытащил из мешочка яблоко и кинул Маэдросу, который поймал его на лету левой рукой.

— Тогда прими мои извинения за обман. И за то, что я втянул в него и Румиля, — Маэдрос откусил от яблока и рывком сел.

Халдир достал себе грушу.

— Моему брату не хватает здравого смысла даже на недоверие предателю. Уж это не твоя вина.

Маэдрос уже понял, что единственным, кого Халдир считал в ответе за благополучие Румиля, был сам Халдир.

— Он всего лишь хотел защитить тебя. Он боялся того, что ты можешь сделать, если ты узнаешь.

Халдир отвёл глаза.

— Не стоит ему о таком беспокоиться.

— О, если б никто из нас не беспокоился о деяниях наших братьев…

Халдир стрельнул в него недобрым взглядом. Казалось, его обидел даже намёк на такое сравнение.

— Я не такой, как ты!

Маэдрос приподнял бровь.

— Так ты не любишь своих братьев? И ничего бы не сделал, чтоб их защитить? Не любишь свой народ и свой дом? И не сделал бы ничего, чтобы защитить и их?

Халдир фыркнул, в гневе не сумев найти достойный ответ, и откусил от груши, что дало ему время продумать новую реплику. В конце концов, он выдавил:

— Только не думай, что сумеешь поймать меня своими словами в ловушку!

— Твой брат говорит, что и не лучшие истории требуют того, чтобы их записали.

— Мой брат ребёнком однажды притащил домой не одного, а целых трёх горных львят. Не ему иметь мнение в таких вопросах!

Маэдрос расхохотался, и ему пришлось прикрыть ладонью рот, чтобы во все стороны не полетели брызги сока от яблока, которое он жевал.

— Мои братья Амрод и Амрас сделали в точности то же, но у нас были тигрята.

Чтобы поведать эту историю, требовалось сначала рассказать, что такое тигр. В Валиноре жили многие звери, которых можно было встретить лишь в отдельных уголках Средиземья, а каких-то тут не было и вовсе. Похоже, тигров как раз не водилось нигде, где бывал Халдир. И всё это вылилось в обсуждение детских проступков Румиля и Амбарусса.

— Отец пришёл бы в такую ярость, если б узнал, и, помнится, мы попытались всё от него скрыть. Но беда в том, что первым тигрят нашёл Карантир, и один его укусил. Келегорм заговорил тигрёнка, но ему одному было не справиться. И вот Карантир на полу истекает кровью, Куруфин раздаёт ценные советы, а Маглор с Келегормом держат тигрят, пока Келегорм пытается объяснить, что делать, а Амрод с Амрасом цепляются за меня, умоляя позволить им оставить тигрят… Вот так нас и застали отец с дедом, а ещё с ними были Ингвэ и Ольвэ… От неожиданности Маглор отпустил тигрёнка, и тот покусал и его. Никогда не видел никого, столь разочарованного, как отец в тот миг.

Халдир запрокинул голову к стене, раздался глухой стук.

— Может, мои братья никогда и не ставили меня в неловкое положение перед тремя королями сразу, но, должен признать, что все эти страсти будто прямо про моих.

Этот разговор принёс им своего рода мир, так как Халдиру потребовались бы очень веские причины, чтобы пойти против своих владык, и причин таких в нынешнем поведении Маэдроса он не нашёл. В лучших обстоятельствах, в неискажённой Арде они могли бы даже подружиться. Но мир был не таков, потому они лишь стали ближе к союзникам и не более того.

Халдир ушёл пару часов спустя, и теперь Маэдросу нечем было заняться. Встреча с новыми галадрим несла с собой риск, что его узнает кто-то ещё: из троих, с кем он познакомился, его без особого труда опознали двое. Кроме того, царил траур по Майа, сражённому балрогом, Гэндальфу Серому, как его называли смертные. Казалось, никто не знал его настоящего имени, что слегка опечалило Маэдроса. Если б он его узнал, то мог бы догадаться, кому из Валар служил погибший Майа. Галадриэль полагала, что это Ниэнна или Лориэн, но даже она не была до конца уверена. И никто не знал, что случается с Майа, когда те погибают, и чей это промысел.

В знак уважения к обычаям синдар и лесных эльфов, Галадриэль предложила ему вознести молитвы Варде — Элберет, как они её называли. Королева Валар пользовалась самым большим уважением среди народов под звёздами, подобно тому, как тэлери более всего почитали Ульмо. И Маэдрос сделал это, хотя он весьма сомневался в том, что его внимание что-то значит для Владычицы Звёзд в сравнении с погребальным плачем остальных галадрим.

И, в общем-то, только о Гэндальфе Маэдрос и успел поговорить толком с кузиной за то время, что оставался в Лориэне. Она была всё время занята: смерть Гэндальфа, орки на границе, будущее братства… Кроме Гэндальфа, она обсудила с ним детали истории в его «прикрытие»: Гэлон из Нарготронда, внебрачный сын неизвестного отца, лёгкий акцент народа Феанора — это влияние Келебримбора. Женат на ком-то, кто служил королю Фингону и погиб в Нирнаэт Арноэдиад. Лучше смешивать ложь с семенами истины, с грустной улыбкой сказала Галадриэль.

В остальное время Маэдрос развлекал себя чтением книг из библиотеки Румиля. Он прочёл биографии Келебримбора и Гил-галада, а ещё пролистал историю королевства Трандуила, у которого, казалось в последние годы было немало бед. Пусть это и было интересным и заняло разум, но, на самом деле, смысла особого не имело. Так что он вместо того сосредоточился на изучении карт тех земель, куда они держали путь, а ещё на военных отчётах об их военной силе. Как выяснилось, врагу противостояли две силы: всадники рохиррим, напомнившие ему о коннице Маглоровой пади, и Гондор, королевство без короля. Это второе королевство натолкнуло его на мысли о Боромире — тот был сыном его наместника. Как понял Маэдрос, титул наместника переходил по наследству, и носитель титула играл ту же роль, что и регент у эльфов. Но перевода на квэнья или синдарин, который бы показался ему достаточно хорош, он не нашёл, да и большая часть книг Румиля была просто написана на вестроне буквами тенгвар. Так что он бросил поиски.

Боромир не собирался обсуждать с Маэдросом военные силы Гондора или его стратегии, и его можно было понять. Вместо того они не один день провели, тренируясь один на один, что тоже оказалось полезным. Маэдрос не тренировал правую руку многие годы, и возможность наконец этим заняться очень вдохновляла. В первых трёх схватках Боромир его одолел. А вот в четвёртой Маэдрос с досады перешёл на левую руку и победил Боромира одним ударом.

— Почему ж ты раньше не воспользовался левой? — требовательно вопросил с земли Боромир; клинок Маэдроса был у его горла. — Оркам-то разницы нет, в какой руке меч, который их убивает!

— Моя правая — ведущая, ну или, во всяком случае, так было в юности. Со временем она опять сможет превзойти в мастерстве левую.

Боромир покачал головой, ухватился за протянутую Маэдросом руку и встал.

— Время, друг мой — это то единственное, чего у нас нет.

На следующий день он принёс Маэдросу длинный кинжал под правую руку и предложил тренироваться и с ним, и с мечом в левой. Это было, мягко говоря, неудобно, но идея показалась многообещающей. Мысль о том, что при такой манере одним приёмом его будет не разоружить, привлекала. Возможно, на наработку навыка уйдут месяцы, но этот план, в отличие от возврата к правой, не оставлял его беззащитным, пока правая не войдёт в силу. Что за дар, что теперь можно пользоваться обеими!

Дни его были заняты книгами и Боромиром, а вот ночи — снами. Одни были простыми и обычными. Другие содержали в себе намёк на что-то большее. Не будущее, но и не прошлое. А если и прошлое — то не такое, какое помнилось Маэдросу.

Ему приснилось, что он беседует с мужчиной в длинном тёмном туннеле… таком длинном, что, казалось, это невозможно постичь. Во сне он был на уроке речи, а мужчина был его наставником. Это было невероятно странным, потому что у Маэдроса, если честно, никогда не было ни наставников, ни уроков в речи и языках. Этим премудростям отец учил сыновей самолично. Всех, кроме Келегорма, который всё угрожал, что выучит лишь ругательства на всех языках и потом будет повторять их на публике — и его от уроков освободили. А затем Келегорм продолжил изучать предмет у Оромэ, день за днём доводя отца до той грани безумия, до какой был способен довести лишь Келегорм.

Во сне же Маэдрос спросил:

— Элрос, это ты?

— Хотел бы я быть им, — со смешком ответил мужчина, и Маэдрос проснулся прежде чем успел спросить, почему.

В другом сне он стоял на полу перед кем-то на коленях.

— Прошу тебя, прости меня, — говорил он и во сне понимал, что от этого прощения зависит всё. — Я сделаю всё, что угодно. Прошу тебя!

И как часто в снах, фигура, с которой он говорил, мерцала и меняла форму. Он знал, что просит прощения у отца, но не только за то, что провалил войну за сильмариллы, но и за своих братьев — что их не уберёг. А ещё просит их самих — за то, что их потерял, а ещё Фингона — за ошибки, которые во сне определить точно не мог. Над ним, похоже, возвышался даже неуступчивый Намо, верша правосудие. Этот сон растворился в вечной тьме, которая поглотила всё, включая самого Маэдроса. В этом последнем акте не было ни намёка на волшебство, и Маэдросу показалось, что это просто его собственный скрытый страх. Послевкусие этого страха осталось с ним и по пробуждении, и усики тьмы ласкали его и весь день, наполненный солнцем.

Он вновь увидел Галадриэль лишь в самом конце их пребывания в Лотлориэне, и она разительно отличалась от себя прежней. Почему-то она показалась ему старше и печальнее. Только-только занимался вечер, или заканчивался день, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Когда Галадриэль постучалась к нему, Маэдрос не спал, хотя сразу почти пожалел об этом. Это было бы не так неловко, как-то, чем он занимался на самом деле: горестно таращился на картинку в учебнике по истории, изображавшую Фингона, и сожалел о том, что согласился отправиться в путешествие, которое ему предстояло…

— Я передам твоё послание, — без предисловий заявила Галадриэль, и Маэдрос без предисловий же понял, что она имеет в виду. Она собирается уплыть за Море. Она скажет Фингону, что Маэдрос любил его… если тот не сможет сделать этого сам.

— Что стряслось? — спросил Маэдрос, глубоко признательный ей за это заверение. Попытки поддерживать подобие настоящего союза с Фингоном на расстоянии отнимали всё больше и больше сил. А за пределами Лотлориэна, под давлением его миссии, как он подозревал, связь истончится настолько, что они смогут лишь чувствовать друг о друге, жив ли любимый или умер. И больше ничего. Фингон будет не в курсе, что изменилось, и уж конечно впадёт в беспокойство и отчаяние. Но это неизбежно произойдёт, и если Маэдрос выживет, позже он всё Фингону объяснит. А если не выживет… что ж, это придётся делать кому-то другому. Галадриэль справится лучше других.

Галадриэль сидела за столом напротив Маэдроса, стиснув руки перед собой. Она казалась такой маленькой…

— Фродо предложил мне Кольцо.

— О… — Маэдрос задумался, каково это, когда тебе предлагают предмет великой силы и такой искажённый. И о кузине, у которой оказалось достаточно силы духа, чтобы отвергнуть такой предмет.

— Очевидно, что я ответила «нет». Так что, думаю, на этом всё. Думаю, это моё искупление. Я могу смотреть власти в лицо — и отказаться от неё.

Маэдрос придвинулся ближе. Открытие должно было стать для Галадриэль поводом для празднования — но она выглядела опечаленной.

— Тогда что тебя расстраивает?

— Я хотела его, — призналась Галадриэль. — Хотела власти, которое оно предлагает, более, чем чего бы то ни было в своей жизни. Я хотела разнести Саурона на клочки — как он сделал с Финродом! И я сказала «нет» не потому, что хотела отказаться от власти! Я сказала «нет» потому, что всё, что говорят о нашей семье — правда. И в моём сердце слишком много тьмы, чтобы доверять мне такую власть.

— Понимаю… — сказал Маэдрос: и потому, что и вправду понимал, и потому что ей нужно было это услышать.

Галадриэль грустно улыбнулась ему.

— Я знала, что ты поймёшь.

Потому-то, вне всяких сомнений, она и пришла к своему кузену-братоубийце за утешением вместо того, чтобы искать объятий своего безупречного мужа. Келеборн казался хорошим. Безусловно, он был куда более «хорошим», чем когда-либо был Маэдрос. Но Маэдрос видел тьму в этом мире. И самые тёмные уголки собственного сердца.

— Нет, Галадриэль, ты ошибаешься! — и Маэдрос поспешно добавил, прежде чем она успела ему возразить. — Если бы в твоём сердце была тьма, ты не сумела бы отвергнуть Кольцо. Ты бы взяла его и сделала то, что хотела. Я знаю это стремление забрать себе власть… присвоить себе красоту. Рукотворна она или нет, если тьма сильна, невозможно от этого отказаться. А ты отказалась.

— Думаешь? — спросила Галадриэль, на миг встретившись своими прекрасными глазами с Маэдросом, и ему захотелось обнять её. Но он не стал — вряд ли она оценила бы такое в его исполнении.

— Знаю, это правда.

Она одарила его странной улыбкой.

— Итак, дни рода Финвэ в Средиземье сочтены. Галадриэль примет благосклонность Валар. Элронд воссоединится с женой. Маэдрос сразится в достойном бою, чтобы выжить или умереть, снискав себе добрую славу.

— А Маглор? Что насчёт него?

Её улыбка исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.

— Ты наверняка почувствовал его щиты. Если ты можешь установить его местоположение лучше чем «где-то западнее», или достаточно сильно надавить на его щиты, чтобы добраться до него, уверена, он воспримет новости о твоём возвращении и подобающим восторгом и шоком. Но, к сожалению, из всех выживших в Белерианде, ты видел его последним.

— Кузницы Ауле! — воскликнул Маэдрос на квэнья.

— Именно так. Но что же, если в битве против Саурона ты не погибнешь, может, ты сможешь когда-нибудь его найти.

Может. Если он не погибнет. Такая малость — но и её достаточно, чтобы надеяться. Сразить Саурона, не умереть, найти Маглора, уплыть, воссоединиться с Фингоном и жить счастливо до конца дней своих… или, что более вероятно, это сделает Галадриэль.

— А если погибну, ты сдержишь своё обещание.

— Сдержу, — кивнула Галадриэль. — Хотя, должна тебе сказать, Фингона вряд ли это утешит.

— Если бы погиб Келеборн, разве ты не хотела бы знать, что он погиб с честью и что любил тебя?

— Если бы погиб Келеборн, не думаю, что меня волновало бы, сделал ли он это с честью или в бесчестии. Если Саурон убьёт тебя, Фингон почувствует. И мои слова ничего не изменят.

Именно эта мысль в последнее время сильно беспокоила Маэдроса.

— Я не дам ему это почувствовать. Я не позволю ему страдать так, как страдал сам. Если я окажусь перед лицом смерти, я просто оборву нашу связь. Это причинит ему боль, но такую боль перенести будет легче.

Галадриэль водила пальцем по столу Румиля.

— И это заставит меня рассказать Фингону правду о твоей кончине.

— Ну, раз уж нет путей лучше…

— Никогда не считала тебя жестоким, Майтимо, — оборвала его Галадриэль. — Если б был путь лучше, ты бы нашёл его. Но прямо сейчас у тебя свой долг, а у меня — свой. Если переживаешь, что виноват — прими это как расплату. Если я сама погибну здесь, по неизведанному стечению обстоятельств, расскажи моей дочери и отцу с матерью, что случилось со мной. Уверена, что Элронд предпочтёт быть не единственным вестником, что несёт дурные вести.

— А Келеборн?

— Если я умру, он останется в этих лесах, пока солнце не потускнеет — и его не остановят ни Моргот, ни Манвэ.

На это Маэдросу ответить было нечего.

— Если ты умрёшь, а я буду жить, обещаю рассказать им, что ты делала правое дело и что взглянула тьме в лицо и отвернулась.

Галадриэль протянула ему тонкую руку, и они обменялись рукопожатием, скрепляя и этот уговор.

Через пару минут, овладев собой, Галадриэль объявила ему, что братство утром уходит, и перед сном состоится общая встреча, на которой определится направление их пути. Маэдрос отложил книгу, бросив последний взгляд на изображение Фингона, и вышел за ней в ночь. Воздух был свежим, но нежным, как поцелуй в лобик ребёнка. Маэдрос сделал глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь обдувающим его прохладным ветерком.

— Готов?

Маэдрос ответил утвердительно, и она повела его на встречу со своим супругом и братством.

Когда они вошли, все девятеро удивлённо уставились на них обоих.

— Гэлон присоединится к тем из вас, кто пойдёт дальше, в каком бы качестве вы в нём ни нуждались на протяжении вашего путешествия, — тон Келеборна не оставлял места для споров, хотя Арагорн всё равно попытался.

— Господин мой, в эти смутные времена, конечно же, было бы неразумно…

— Я вижу и в сердце, и в разуме Гэлона, — оборвала его Галадриэль. — Вы можете полностью ему довериться. От действия Саурона и его хозяина он претерпел и потерял куда больше, чем любой из вас, и был свидетелем хаоса, что с собой принесли Сильмариллы. Он знает, кто его враг, и скорее подставит своё сердце клинку, чем возьмёт Кольцо.

Другими словами, это было бы вероятно, но совершенно невозможно, с учётом того, что он в полной мере понимал, насколько такое деяние оказалось бы разрушительным для него самого и незамедлительно привело бы к смерти. Так что сравнение оказалось ещё более точным, чем задумывала Галадриэль.

— Как скажете, Госпожа, — подтвердил Гимли, больше для Галадриэль, чем для Маэдроса. Но Маэдрос всё равно благодарно взглянул на него.

— Гондор будет более чем рад ещё одному защитнику, — на удивление дипломатично объявил Боромир, проявив при этом слишком сильные для дипломата чувства.

Галадриэль внимательно посмотрела на него.

— Итак, ты намерен отправиться домой. Но пойдут ли с тобой другие? Западный тракт на Гондор расходится с восточным — который куда прямей ведёт к цели путешествия.

Келеборн, в глазах которого на миг блеснуло веселье, чего наверняка смертные и не заметили, сказал на это:

— Вижу, вы еще не определились, какой дорогой идти.

Он предложил им припасы и лодки, что Маэдросу показалось одновременно и истинно щедрым, и совершенно невероятным. Если смотреть под определённым углом… Галадриэль выглядела противоположностью своему деду Ольвэ, чьи корабли были украдены в Альквалондэ и сожжены в Лосгаре. Она совершенно точно тоже поняла параллель, потому что складка губ её, когда она посмотрела на Маэдроса, показалась ему жёсткой. И будто говорящей: «смотри, что я могу сделать!»

Когда они решали, кому управлять лодками, выяснились трудности. Леголас, Арагорн и Боромир вполне хорошо умели это делать. С учётом этого, можно было справедливо рассадить путешественников по трём лодкам — если бы не Маэдрос. Каждая лодка вмещала двух взрослых эльфов или людей, что означало, что в неё поместятся человек или эльф и два хоббита. Или эльф и гном. Но большее число в неё не вмещалось, только припасы. Маэдросу требовалась отдельная лодка, но он не умел с ней управляться. К счастью, у одного их хоббитов оказался опыт обращения с лодкой. Келеборн, конечно, наградил его глубоко скептическим взглядом, но это ситуации бы не спасло. Маэдрос не садился в лодку с самого Лосгара, делая исключения лишь для речных переправ, и не намеревался больше управлять ни одной из них. Никогда.

Увидев, что решения сегодня они не примут, Галадриэль отпустила всех отдыхать, отложив выбор пути до утра.

***

Следующим утром Маэдрос, проспавший всю ночь без снов, уже запихивал в мешок броню и сменную одежду. Ножн для одолженного у павшего гнома оружия у него так и не было, и он обернул его в одежду и тоже сунул в мешок. А кинжал Боромира, у которого ножны были, он прицепил к поясу и вознёс Манвэ молитвы о том, чтобы тот пригодился ему нескоро. Затем, с тяжёлым сердцем, он закрыл дверь в дом Румиля, который на краткое время предложил ему мир и покой, и присоединился в древесном зале к братству. Казалось, лишь Боромир рад его видеть.

— Гэлон! — воскликнул он и обнял Маэдроса как брата. — Твоя компания так согревает мне сердце! Решено, что ты поплывёшь со мной — сегодня, по крайней мере — так как не умеешь управляться с лодкой. Хоть я и уверен, что человек такого ума, как ты, сможет быстро научиться!

Научиться, конечно же, Маэдрос мог, хотя он, конечно же, человеком не был, о чём и сказал. Боромир на это расхохотался и хлопнул его по спине. Прежде чем они смогли продолжить разговор, вокруг них появилась группа галадрим с припасами, едой и водой. Также они принесли каждому, даже Маэдросу, плащ тонкой ручной работы. То была одна из лучших вещей, сотворённых эльфами, у Маэдроса не было подобного многие годы. Честно говоря, даже в Валиноре плащи Маэдроса обычно скорее походили на вещи ремесленника, нежели кого-то из могущественного рода, владевшего волшебством, подобно Галадриэль и её родичам. Мать его терпеть не могла ткать, в пику пристрастиям отца, Маэдрос предпочитал не задумываться об этих связях.

— Благодарю тебя, — на синдарине сказал Маэдрос деве, которая преподнесла ему плащ. Она побагровела и отвела взгляд. Боромир, заметив это, хлопнул его по плечу.

— Думаю, друг, они считают тебя красавчиком!

— Ты забываешься, я женат, — покачал головой Маэдрос.

— Но кольца-то нет! — Боромир похлопал себя по руке.

И да, то было правдой.

— Боюсь, я возродился без него.

По правде говоря, этому было вполне логичное объяснение. Маэдрос носил обручальное кольцо, либо когда был один, либо наедине с Фингоном. На публику он никогда его не надевал… как и когда шёл в битву. Потому он и погиб без кольца.

— Так что разве можно винить её за ошибку? — искоса глянул на него Боромир.

— Думаю, нет. Но я по крайней мере в два раза старше неё и… — Маэдрос оборвал себя прежде чем добавить «братоубийца». — И… эм-м… не очень-то заинтересован в женском внимании.

Ответный взгляд Боромира сказал ему, что взгляды смертных в вопросе брака, по-видимому, не переменились. Что ж, полезно было знать об этом, но не то чтобы Маэдросу было это приятно.

Арагорн прокашлялся, и все перевели взгляд на Халдира, который вошёл на поляну. Похоже, он вернулся, чтобы их проводить, но Румиля с ним не было. Маэдрос скрыл своё разочарование.

Халдир увёл их из города миль на десять, они прошли среди мэллорнов и цветов эланора и многих других прекрасных растений Лотлориэна. Маэдрос большую часть пути, размышлял над дальнейшей судьбой членов их отряда, от Боромира до кольценосца. Хоббиты, он был уверен, будут держаться вместе, особенно Сэм с Фродо. Леголас тоже очень сосредоточен на враге. А вот Гимли, предположил Маэдрос, предпочёл бы тайной миссии открытый бой, и при этом постарался бы сделать всё то же, что и Леголас, но лучше. Арагорн, как предводитель, видимо, должен пройти весь путь до конца, однако продолжал обмениваться с Боромиром грустными взглядами. Возможно, будучи человеком, он чувствовал долг перед народом Гондора. А может, тут играет роль что-то ещё, чего Маэдрос пока не знает. Однако Маэдрос полагал, что Арагорн предпочтёт тем узам, что тянут его в Гондор, долг перед братством, пусть это будет для него позором, но такой выбор необходим. Никто, кроме Арагорна, больше не обладал таким даром вести за собой. А что до самого Маэдроса, то его долг, как определила Галадриэль, заключался в том, чтобы давать советы в миссии братства против Саурона. Какая бы дружба ни возникла между ним и Боромиром, он не мог по доброй воле уйти с ним. И Боромир и народ Гондора будут противостоять врагу в одиночку — это казалось таким неправильным, но Маэдрос ничего с этим поделать не мог.

Они вышли из леса к слиянию двух рек: Серебрени и Великой реки — так те назывались на вестроне, хотя Маэдрос в своё время видел реки и побольше. Тут было пришвартовано много лодок самого разного вида. Серебряные, золотые, зелёные — но больше всего белых и серых, таких, какие Маэдрос помнил по Альквалондэ. Тогда они были запятнаны кровью… и белое дерево пропиталось ею и стало алым, и его невозможно было отмыть… пока корабли не сгорели. И вокруг везде были тела, нолдор и тэлери, на песке, в воде, на самих кораблях… Маэдрос почти ощущал запах их гниения, почти видел плоть, обнажавшую кости. У него перехватило горло, дышать стало трудно. Он на миг прикрыл глаза, лишь бы видения исчезли, и налетел на Халдира.

— Полегче, — пробормотал Халдир, как показалось, с горечью, — ты в Средиземье. — Он положил Маэдросу руку на плечо, сдерживая.

— Ты в порядке? — тут же спросил Арагорн.

Что там Галадриэль говорила об истине внутри лжи?

— Мне это напомнило об Альквалондэ… больше, чем я думал. Это… я предпочёл бы об этом не говорить.

— Ты совсем бледный, парень, — сказал ему Гимли, явно не сознавая всей той иронии того, какое обращение адресовал Маэдросу. — Может, тебе лучше сесть?

— Я сейчас приду в себя, — пробормотал Маэдрос, но Арагорн его перебил.

— Гэлон, не торопись. Мы сами всё подготовим.

И все засуетились, оставив Маэдроса наедине с Халдиром.

— Я не думал… — Халдир говорил чуть слышно, на грани шёпота. Шум воды был достаточно громким, чтобы заглушить для других их разговор.

— Не думал, что это будет меня так мучить? Не думает большинство. И они правы, потому что когда ты видел столько смертей, сколько я, это мучает тебя меньше. Но вспомни, сколь мало эльфов было в Валиноре, если не считать ваниар. Королевские семейства нолдор и тэлери были тесно переплетены. Погибшие в Альквалондэ были и нашим народом. И их убила не Клятва… не совсем она. Мы могли остановиться тогда… это позже, в последовавших братоубийствах остановиться мы уже не могли.

Халдир качнулся на пятках взад-вперёд.

— Большинство тех, кто пережил такой опыт, как ты, уплыли.

Маэдрос на миг умолк, прежде чем ответить.

— Не все. Твои Владыка и Владычица здесь. Несмотря ни на что.

— Они обязаны быть здесь. Ради нас.

— Как и я.

Когда Маэдрос наконец встретился с Халдиром взглядом, он обнаружил, что тот криво ему улыбается.

— Надеюсь, ты преуспеешь в своей миссии. Хотя бы ради Румиля…

— Если моё пребывание здесь сделает жизнь Румиля чуть безопаснее, то оно того стоит. Я так устал от того, что не могу никого спасти.

Халдир положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Мне кажется, уж это я понимаю.

Прежде чем Маэдрос смог ему ответить, вернулся Арагорн.

— Гэлон, если ты готов, мы можем отплывать.

— Я готов. Халдир… спасибо тебе за всё.

Маэдрос не отрываясь смотрел себе под ноги, и то, что осталось от его гордости, спряталось глубоко внутри, пока Арагорн усаживал его в маленькую серую лодочку, где уже сидел Боромир. Они с ним не заговорили, и Боромир повёл лодку прочь от этих мест, которые вызвали столько воспоминаний.


	5. Вверх и вниз

Маэдрос за пару минут понял, что в борьбе с течением они направляются совсем не в ту сторону. Он хотел было без слов передать своё смятение Боромиру, но тот избегал встречаться с ним взглядом. Бедняга Боромир! Маэдрос его почти пожалел — как и любого, принадлежавшего к культуре, где подавляют истинные стремления. Среди квэнди никогда не было под запретом вступать в брак с любым по согласию. Да и как могло быть иначе, если от тех, кто вступал в истинный союз, требовалась лишь клятва единому Эру? Правда, некоторые культуры — ваниар и нолдор, к примеру — относились к любви тел и вопросам пола более сурово, чем остальные. Но в Белерианде, где за каждым углом таилась смерть, эльфы обретали мир с родичами, несмотря на все различия, и врагом им был лишь истинный Враг. Как владыка Химринга, Маэдрос издал указ, что любой его верный, будь то человек или эльф, по взаимному согласию может вступить в брак, с кем пожелает. Люди считали его чрезвычайно странным, но отказать эльфу гигантского роста с устрашающими шрамами и огромным войском не могли. А в конце концов, они его и полюбили. Однако, совершенно очевидно было, что Боромир ведёт род не от тех людей.

Они прошли излучину, и Маэдрос, поражённый тем, что перед ним появилось, так сильно вздрогнул, что чуть не выпал из лодки, и лишь быстрая реакция Боромира спасла его. Такое впечатление произвела на него Галадриэль, в королевском облачении, при всех регалиях, стоявшая на носу корабля в виде лебедя. Просто вылитый Ольвэ, только в женском обличии. У ног её сидел Келеборн; он прикрыл ладонью лицо, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Галадриэль тоже улыбалась, но когда увидела, в какой ужас пришёл Маэдрос, улыбка её увяла. Она дала сигнал паре галадрим, которые сидели на вёслах, и те направили корабль к берегу, на который она и сошла, потянув за собой Келеборна и отослав корабль прочь.

— Мы приплыли проститься с вами напоследок, — крикнула она, и её голос разнёсся по воде. В руках у неё была арфа, вероятно, она собиралась приветствовать их пением. Но теперь арфа просто стояла рядом, за что Маэдрос был благодарен. — И придать вам скорости с помощью волшебства этой земли.

Четыре лодочки также причалили к берегу, и Маэдрос, чувствуя тошноту, соскочил с борта так быстро, как позволяли ноги. Дыхание у него перехватило, хотя в доках было похуже. Он овладел собой, заставив себя дышать медленнее, а потом его отпустило, и он сумел выпрямиться и встретить взгляд Келеборна, в котором читалось непонимание.

— Вы были нашими гостями, но до сих пор мы не разделяли трапезу. Присоединяйтесь к нашему пиру.

Галадриэль протянула руку к Маэдросу и сказала:

— Господин мой, могу я ненадолго забрать с собой Гэлона, прошу простить нас?

Она прямо-таки утащила Маэдроса за собой за пределы слышимости.

— Альквалондэ?! — требовательно спросила она голосом мягким, но повелительным.

Маэдрос заставил себя кивнуть и затем дёрнулся, когда Галадриэль, чей наряд куда больше напоминал о той девушке, какой она когда-то была, чем о предводительнице воинств, которой она сейчас являлась, крепко обняла его. И ощутив, как он дёрнулся, отпустила.

— Мне жаль, Маэдрос, правда. Это ненамеренно, не ради какого-то намёка. — Маэдрос приподнял бровь, и она продолжила. — Я так обыгрываю своё родство с Ольвэ каждый раз, когда Трандуил присылает к нам посла. Ему крайне неудобно вспоминать, что я принадлежу и к нолдор, и к тэлери. Если я когда-нибудь придумаю, как показать ему, что я через Индис веду род и от ваниар, я обязательно включу в своё представление и это. Трандуила всегда так обескураживает, что мне нравится помнить обо всех народах, к которым я принадлежу. У каждого из которых свои недостатки.

— А как ты напоминаешь о наследии нолдор? — спросил Маэдрос, желая переменить изначальную тему.

— Я собиралась петь на квэнья. И я всё ещё могу спеть, если у меня будет на то настроение.

Маэдрос, вообразив, как наследники Тингола сидят и слушают женщину, которая выше по положению их всех и поёт на запретном языке, не удержался от улыбки. Но Галадриэль, похоже, не намерена была менять изначальную тему, как Маэдрос ни старался.

— И часто у тебя так пробуждаются воспоминания? — новое слово для того, что они в Химринге называли «морок Моргота».

— Об Альквалондэ видений не было много лет. В моей памяти живут и вещи похуже. Но теперь, когда ушла Клятва, Альквалондэ — худшее из моих деяний, в котором я не могу ни разумом, ни сердцем винить Врага. Думаю, оттого оно и всплыло на поверхность.

Галадриэль вновь потянулась обнять его. И теперь он принял объятие. Они обнимали друг друга, и она прошептала:

— Иногда мне всё ещё видится, как Эленвэ проваливается под лёд, и слышу, как кричит Тургон, плачет Идриль — и даже при всей моей теперешней силе я не могу спасти её. Я не могу ни пошевелиться, ни вздохнуть.

Маэдросу никогда не приходило в голову, что подобные вещи могли случаться и с другими — не только теми, кто, подобно ему, творил ужасные деяния.

— Такое бывает у всех? Пробуждение воспоминаний?..

Галадриэль неопределённо пожала плечами.

— Не так часто, как раньше. Думаю, к концу Первой эпохи это случалось со всеми, кто ее пережил. Мы очень усердно трудились над тем, чтобы помогать и поддерживать тех, кто в этом нуждался.

— Мы?

— Короли. Гил-Галад, Келебримбор, Кирдан. Отец Трандуила, Орофер. Мой предшественник Амдир, — Маэдрос задался вопросом, неужели же все эти короли сегодня мертвы, кроме, возможно, Кирдана. — Ну и позже, конечно, я сама, Келеборн и Элронд. Когда стало ясно, что мы с Элрондом преуспеваем лучше, Гил-Галад возложил основную часть забот на нас. Трандуил тоже помогал, как ни странно. Он всегда слал полные разумных идей и интересных озарений письма. Это было до смерти его отца, а после того, чтобы вынести бремя царствования, он стал слишком много пить…

— А что Элронд?

— Лучше расспроси его сам. Я могла бы, конечно, за него рассказать о его жизни, но предпочла бы этого не делать. Ну, а теперь, чего бы ты хотел: присоединиться на пиру к нашим товарищам или немного отдохнуть?

Маэдрос выпросил себе минут двадцать, чтобы собраться с мыслями и успокоиться, а затем присоединился к пирующим. Учитывая все обстоятельства, вели себя они вполне оживлённо, в частности, в отличном настроении был Келеборн. И Маэдрос похвалил себя за то, что никоим образом не стал ему его портить.

Когда трапеза закончилась, а Келеборн прекратил беседу с Боромиром и Арагорном о тех землях, что им предстояло пересечь, Галадриэль пригласила их всех испить из чаши расставаний. Вот этот ритуал, подумал Маэдрос, можно легко заменить ваниарским обрядом прощальной молитвы, но лезть со своим предложением к Галадриэль он не стал. Она и так находила достаточно развлечения в своих дипломатических играх.

Затем, когда церемония была окончена, Галадриэль объявила о намерении одарить всех дарами. Начала она с Арагорна — и дала ему расшитые ножны для его великолепного клинка. Маэдрос разглядел вязь рун на нём — назывался тот Андуриль, но Арагорн быстро убрал ножны прочь, и остальные слова Маэдрос разобрать не успел. Хотя и имя «Андуриль» было ему незнакомо, а кузнечная работа явно была совсем свежей, Маэдрос никак не мог побороть чувство, что он видел этот меч раньше. Это была работа гномов, улучшенная эльфийским мастерством. Что ж, ответы придут тогда, когда придёт им время, вряд ли раньше.

Арагорн и Галадриэль обменялись какими-то шутками, непонятными Маэдросу, а затем Галадриэль подарила Арагорну необыкновенную фибулу, изумрудную с серебром, изображавшую орла, и нарекла его «Элессаром Эльфинитом из дома Элендиля». Имя Элендиль показалось на что-то похожим, но происхождение его Маэдросу было неизвестно. Без сомнения, то был предок Арагорна, и притом высокого рода. Всё это вместе взятое подходило к Арагорну подобно оправа камню в перстне, хотя эпессэ «Эльфийский камень» и не несло особого смысла. Хотя и не Маэдросу, с его нынешним прозвищем «Гэлон», было судить.

Приложив ладонь к виску тем жестом, который символизировал осанвэ, Маэдрос поймал взгляд Галадриэль и приподнял брови. Ей ответ был добродушным, но скупым: _«Он ухаживает за моей внучкой, и та хотела, чтобы камень был у него»_.

Боромир получил золотой пояс, который ему очень понравился, а Мерри и Пиппин — серебряные с золотыми застёжками. Все три пояса были сработаны в нолдорском стиле. Леголасу достался лук Галадрим, который, судя по реакции эльфа, был выполнен с тем же выдающимся мастерством. Сэма одарили единственным семечком растения, по словам Галадриэль, с наложенными на него слабенькими чарами — но на самом деле оно излучало такое мощное волшебство, что Маэдрос почти мог ощущать его вкус. Зато благодаря такому преуменьшению Сэм от дара не отказался, так что Маэдрос понял, почему она не сказала правды.

Маэдрос так отвлёкся на изучение этой магии, что поднял глаза лишь тогда, когда все окружавшие его эльфы замерли. Он посмотрел на Галадриэль и увидел, что она подняла руку, высвободила три прядки волос из кос, отрезала их и протянула Гимли. А затем, встретившись с Маэдросом взглядом, ухмыльнулась.

И он не удержался, разразившись смехом. Что за прекрасный момент! Отец Маэдроса точно принялся бы плеваться от злости, если бы узнал — отчего происходящее казалось ещё смешней. Бедняга Гимли, он ничего не понял и был ужасно задет, к тому же тут присутствовал и другой, кто понимал всю иронию момента — Келеборн — и тот тоже хохотал. Леголас и Арагорн явно пытались припомнить всё известное им из эльфийской истории, но два хихикающих эльфийских лорда не давали им сосредоточиться. Смех прекратился только тогда, когда потерявшая терпение Галадриэль вытащила подарок для самого Маэдроса.

Конечно же, это был меч. Маэдрос всё ещё так в нём нуждался — так что какой ещё подарок могла преподнести ему Галадриэль? И это его не удивило. Поразительным было то, чьего авторства оказался меч. Потому что память Маэдроса была не настолько плоха, чтобы не признать клеймо собственного брата. Дрожащими руками он потянулся к рукояти. Галадриэль отпустила меч, и Маэдрос стиснул гарду, обретая над клинком власть.

Меч был не Галадриэль, что было очевидно. Он требовал более высокого и сильного хозяина. Но кому же он предназначался, такой прекрасно выкованный, такой великолепно сбалансированный?.. Маэдрос немного отошёл от остальных и крутанул клинок в воздухе, по разу каждой рукой, а затем раз обеими — просто послушать, как поёт металл.

— Этот клинок — плод мастерства моего кузена Куруфинвэ, сына Феанора, — и тут все эльфы, кроме Маэдроса, вновь уставились на неё. — Скорее всего, он предназначался моему брату Финроду, но тот безвременно погиб, и потому меч никогда не знал битвы. И я ждала, когда ему найдётся подходящий владелец, потому что мне было видение, что первый раз поднят он будет во имя мести убийце моего брата.

Маэдрос, пользуясь тем, что все не отводили глаз от Галадриэль, приложил правую ладонь к клинку, прямо к лезвию, до крови. Клинок был очень, очень острым, и усилий от Маэдроса это не потребовало.

 _«Теперь_ , — послал он мысль Галадриэль, — _твоё пророчество исполнилось»._

В ответ от Галадриэль ему достались многочисленные и разнообразные проклятья. Галадриэль прошлась и по его характеру, и по внешности, и по семье, и по чувствам. Все они сводились к: _«Я не о тебе говорила, ты, тупой, самовлюблённый, заносчивый невежественный идиот! Я видела, как клинок поднят в битве против сил Саурона, который и убил моего брата. А не против дурака, чьи братья предали Финрода, не послушавшись старшего брата, и, должна добавить, полностью или в части будучи под властью магической Клятвы!»_

Однако, несмотря на гнев Галадриэль, что-то незримое будто откликнулось на действия Маэдроса. Он ощутил дуновение волшебства, совсем лёгкое, и на какой-то миг его посетило видение. Он увидел Маглора: тот сидел на каком-то неведомом морском берегу, сжав кулаки на коленях. Такой исхудавший… взгляд его блуждал вокруг, и вот он взглянул на кого-то и отшатнулся от неожиданности. Затем видение рассеялось, оставив Маэдроса одного, на трясущихся ногах. Он перевернул меч и посмотрел на вязь рун на обратной стороне. _«Братья_ , — говорили руны, — _по крови и по сердцу»_. Он обозвал про себя Куруфина гениальным дураком и убрал меч в простые кожаные ножны, которые дала Галадриэль.

 _«Не советовала бы тебе пытаться использовать те заклинания, что вложил в него Куруфин,_  — сказала ему на осанвэ Галадриэль, насмешливо сверкнув глазами. —  _Они могут смутить разум кого-то, столь неопытного, как ты. И их можно неверно прочесть. Думаю, он задумывал, чтобы видимо было прошлое или настоящее, но я всегда вижу очень конкретное будущее. Предвидение никогда не было сильной стороной Куруфина. Сомневаюсь, что он мог отличить одно видение от другого»._

_«У меня будут видения каждый раз, когда я буду касаться меча?»_

_«Только если на него попадёт твоя кровь. Я провела пару экспериментов. Куруфин не был провидцем, но, конечно, не был он и глупцом. Кому нужен меч, который наводит на мечника видения братьев и сестёр того, против кого его подняли?»_

Говоря это Маэдросу, она при этом вслух разговаривала с Фродо и протянула тому хрустальный фиал, в котором, казалось, мерцал знакомый свет. Маэдрос приблизился к нему и потянулся было рукой, но спохватился. Он же не хочет этого, так ведь? Так почему же тогда делает?..

— …свет Эарендиля, — как раз говорила Галадриэль, и Маэдрос одновременно понял всё: и что это за свет, и зачем Галадриэль дарит его Фродо, и почему Маэдроса никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не подпустят к нему. Свет Эарендиля был светом Сильмарилла, благословенного и проклятого. Того, что принёс злой рок равно достойным и недостойным.

 _«Ты с ума сошла!»_  — вспылил он. Ответ её был резким.

_«За ним тянешься? Или протянул руку, чтобы взять моё кольцо? Или Кольцо Фродо?»_

_«Это другое! Клятва…»_

_«Клятвы больше нет в тебе, твой разум чист, словно её выжгли из него, и я вижу этот шрам, когда смотрю на тебя. И Келеборн видит»._

Келеборн важно кивнул, соглашаясь.

В отчаянии, Маэдрос обратил осанвэ к ним обоим.

_«Вы могли бы сказать мне раньше!»_

И он ещё раз посмотрел на фиал. Теперь, зная, что в нём, он легко мог распознать притяжение Сильмарилла — и отринуть его. Не сложнее, чем отказаться от сладкого десерта или горячего чая, которых ему и не предлагали. Знакомое желание, и ничего общего с Клятвой.

_«Но чья сила столь велика, чтобы сотворить со мной такую вещь?»_

_«Так как шрам похож на след ожога, а не пореза или разрыва, предположу, что это Варда или сам Сильмарилл. Думаю, Моргот тоже мог бы сделать такое, но это кажется маловероятным»._

Маэдрос склонен был с ней согласиться. Либо Клятву выжег Сильмарилл, который Маэдрос держал в руке, и так она исполнилась, либо кто-то из Валар что-то такое сделал, и её полностью выжгло из его разума. Самыми вероятными казались Варда и Моргот, но Моргот был немного занят тем, что содержался в заключении в самом безопасном месте в мире…

— Гэлон? — Маэдрос, услышав своё имя, развернулся к Арагорну. — Пора.

Маэдрос, странно расчувствовавшись, сам притянул Галадриэль к себе и крепко обнял.

_«Помни наш уговор»._

_«Постарайся не умереть, и мне не придётся»._

Затем, по прощальной традиции ваниар, он поцеловал её в щёку. Галадриэль, узнав ритуал, пришла в восторг. Келеборн, казалось, слегка встревожился, но промолчал.

Когда они вновь расселись по лодкам, Галадриэль одарила Маэдроса озорной улыбкой и запела. Не как Маглор, конечно — но кто, в конце концов, был ему подобен? А её голос был чист и красив, и речь квэнья на её устах наполнила сердце Маэдроса трепетом, и вот лодки оттолкнулись от берега… нескоро теперь он услышит пение на этом языке.

***

Вскоре они уже плыли из Лотлориэна в неизведанное. Устроившись на корме, Маэдрос и Боромир наконец встретились взглядами. По сравнению с шумом в других лодках, тишина в их лодке казалась оглушительной. Маэдросу слышно было, как Арагорн что-то настойчиво советует Фродо, Гимли и Леголас перешучиваются, а Мерри рассказывает другому хоббиту — Пиппину? — как устроены лодки…

— Много ли ты знаешь об эльфийских брачных традициях? — Маэдрос задал свой вопрос так тихо, что лишь сам Боромир и ещё, может быть, Леголас способны были бы расслышать его слова в шуме воды.

Боромир крепко стиснул вёсла.

— Мало, но что-то всё же знаю. Тот, кто не сведущ в чужеземных обычаях, недостоин быть сыном Наместника.

— И что подсказывают тебе твои знания?

— Эльфы, как и мы, обмениваются кольцами. Родители дают им благословение или присутствуют при церемонии. Вне брачных уз у эльфов не бывает связей, — нараспев заговорил Боромир, будто твердил выученный урок. Может, так оно и было.

— Похоже, и всё же в корне неверно. Большинство эльфов следуют этим обычаям, но они возникли в нашей культуре не сразу, с ходом времени, и у разных народов могут различаться. А по сути своей, эльфийский брак — это просто сочетание того, что вы называете вступлением в связь, и принесением брачных обетов. Хотя я знал эльфов, которые произносили обеты перед Валар и считались женатыми, и вовсе не вступая в связь. Важны сами обеты — в этом и заключается различие во взглядах на этот вопрос между людьми и эльфами. Мы с моим мужем любили друг друга, очень любили — и потому решили принести друг другу обеты, свидетелем которых станет Эру. Нам не требовались ни родители, ни кольца, не надо было даже вступать в связь… хотя второе и третье у нас всё же было.

Боромир побагровел, и Маэдрос, воодушевлённый, продолжил:

— Думаю, теперь обеты связывают супругов не так крепко, как раньше, но не могу представить, что природа брака могла измениться настолько, чтобы они вообще не требовались.

Боромир нахмурился, будто глубоко погрузившись в размышления.

— Но почему браки стали не так крепки?

Маэдрос допустил серьёзнейшую ошибку, и теперь как-то надо было всё сгладить.

— Из-за Феанора и его сыновей. И их ошибок с магическими связывающими клятвами. Уверен, ты об этом слышал.

Боромир пожал плечами — Маэдросу повезло.

— Не очень понимаю, о чём ты.

— А ты изучал историю?

— От создания Нуменора, — гордо ответил Боромир.

— Что ж, тогда области наших с тобой знаний не пересекаются вообще — кроме того, что я успел узнать за последние пару дней. Потому что всё, что после меня, я пропустил.

Боромир недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Это ж было шесть тысяч лет назад! Что важного тогда могло происходить?

Если б только Маэдрос мог ему рассказать! Даже история собственного народа Боромира заняла бы годы, если пересказывать её с точностью. Столетия военных союзов, браков, сражений превратились лишь в имена и даты. Те, кого Маэдрос знал на протяжении всей их жизни, кто умер, сражаясь, за него, значили для Боромира меньше, чем листок на дереве в лесу. Короли и королевы, военачальники и герои, фермеры, архитекторы, изобретатели. Все были забыты. Но если Маэдрос и собирался рассказать хотя бы одну историю за время, каким располагал, то пусть это будет его собственная.

— Великое множество вещей. Когда-нибудь я постараюсь рассказать тебе всё. А может, иной эльф знает больше, даже если не был всему свидетелем. Или вот Арагорн. По тому, как он ведёт себя, думаю, ему ведомо многое. — Боромир согласно кивнул. — Но раз ты так мало знаешь о моём народе, я должен начать с рассказа о том, что эльф эльфу рознь.

Боромир оживился.

— Ну вот это я знаю! Вроде есть три народа? Народ Трандуила, — он мотнул головой в сторону Леголаса, — Галадриэль и Келеборна. А ещё Элронда…

— Что ж, хорошее начало! Есть множество способов разделить квэнди — это слово на квэнья, которое означает тех, кто владеет речью, и относится к любому эльфу, так как родилось в те времена, когда эльфы были единственными говорящими существами в Арде. Стало быть, можно разделить нас с учётом того, от кого из первых эльфов мы произошли. Или как повелось позже: с учётом решения наших предков о том, покидать ли родные места. Ибо Оромэ, один из Валар, в один прекрасный день пригласил всех эльфов с собой в Валинор, далеко на запад. Одни остались, другие ушли, третьи прошли дальше всех. Лесные эльфы, вот как Халдир, никогда не покидали Средиземья или той части материка, которая звалась Белериандом, потому что не захотели. Синдар — такие, как Леголас, Келеборн — сначала тронулись в путь, но затем решили его не продолжать, по ряду причин. Тэлери — это та часть синдар, которые всё же пошли дальше, но остались на острове в море. Нолдор расселились по материку Валинора и обратились к ремёслам. А ваниар ушли дальше всех и обрели глубокую любовь к Валар.

Боромир медленно моргнул.

— Это упрощённый пересказ?

— О, друг мой, знал бы ты только, насколько! Все эти народы поделились ещё по крайней мере пополам, кроме ваниар. А сколько существует смешанных браков, союзов и прочих альянсов! Вот посмотри только: принцесса смешанной крови нолдор, ваниар и тэлери с владыкой из рода синдар правят королевством лесных эльфов! Хотя, полагаю, история Гондора покажется мне столь же запутанной, если ты начнёшь её пересказ! К примеру, я до сих пор так и не понял, как вы сохраняете монархию без короля или королевы.

Боромир расхохотался.

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, сколько имён королей, королев и наместников мне пришлось заучить!

— Что ж, у эльфов, по крайней мере, было не так много правителей, и запомнить их нетрудно. У ваниар, если, конечно, со времени моего ухода из Валинора с Ингвэ ничего не случилось — а я думаю, не случилось — всю жизнь так и есть один король. Остальных я называть не буду, потому что для нашего рассказа тебе нужно сосредоточиться лишь на нолдор. Первый их король звался Финвэ, и женат он был на эльфийке… женщине-эльфе… прости, тут знания вестрона подводят меня, — которую звали Мириэль Теринде. И был у них сын, имя которому на квэнья было Куруфинвэ Феанаро, а на синдарине — Феанор. А затем случилось немыслимое: Мириэль заболела, очень заболела. Такого с эльфами никогда не случалось без какой-либо причины извне, но вот случилось… и она умерла. А Финвэ вновь женился, и у него родилось ещё четверо детей: Финдис, Нолофинвэ, также называемый Финголфин, Иримэ, чьё имя было также Лалвен, и Арафинвэ — Финарфин, отец Галадриэль. Финголфин с Феанором считали себя самыми страшными соперниками в мире — и так себя и вели. И настоящий враг — хозяин Саурона — посеял между ними семена раздора и недоверия. Хотя, с Феанором было трудно и до того. Величайший, гениальнейший и могущественнейший из нолдор, он был фанатичен, подозрителен и недоверчив. Он был правой рукой отца, но королём становиться не должен был… хотя всё равно стал. Коварство врага привело к гибели Финвэ и краже Сильмариллов, трёх волшебных камней, которые Феанор создал, и в которых силы было даже больше, чем в Кольце Саурона. Феанор был в ярости и поклялся страшной Клятвой самому Эру, что никто и ничто не остановит его на пути возвращения Сильмариллов. И заставил поклясться и своих сыновей — что стало настоящей бедой, потому что сыновей у Феанора было семеро, и все они были искуснейшими мечниками, а большинство к тому же очень умело владели другим оружием… или магией. Один безумный гениальный эльф и одна дурно сложенная волшебная связывающая Клятва — уже бедствие. Но вот ещё семеро — это воинство.

— И что же случилось? — спросил Боромир, глядя на Маэдроса с подозрением.

— Кровопролитие. Братоубийственная резня. Ужасы и потери. Все… вероятно, лишь каждый десятый из тех нолдор, кто ушёл в Белерианд, сумел пережить Первую эпоху. Из синдар Дориата, возможно, выжило около четверти. И, насколько я знаю, никто даже не записывал, сколько погибло лесных эльфов. За каких-то шестьсот лет — не так много даже с человеческой точки зрения. Я потерял всё. Всех братьев, кроме одного, отца, дядю и тётю, мужа, его братьев и сестру… из всех моих кузенов выжила лишь единственная. Так много эльфов погибло… Многие убиты врагом, многие — сыновьями Феанора. Даже когда они не хотели причинить вреда, всё оборачивалось бедствием. Однорукий Маэдрос, старший из сыновей Феанора, организовал военный альянс, который пал, и погиб мой муж… Если бы он преуспел, это могло бы нас всех спасти. Но падение оказалось катастрофическим.

— Мне так жаль, — тихо проговорил Боромир, и слова его звучали искренне. — Я даже и представить не могу себе размах бедствий…

— Понимаю. Но всё равно договорю. Эта история заслуживает того, чтобы её помнили. Никто не должен совершать ошибок, подобных тем, что совершили сыновья Феанора. Никогда не следуй кому-то без тени сомнения, даже если это твой отец. Никогда не произноси клятву, не перечитав дважды её слов до того. И никогда, никогда не мни себе, что в твоих руках великая власть и сила. Те, кто алчут власти и силы, последними должны иметь к ним доступ.

Боромир неожиданно виновато опустил глаза. Хотел бы Маэдрос понять причину этой вины! Что же такое Боромир сделал? Или думает сделать? Что ж, есть только один способ узнать.

— Что тяготит тебя, Боромир из Гондора?

— Думаешь, тот, кто делает что-то подобное… кто забирает власть себе, понимая возможные последствия… может быть прощён? Или он всё равно зашёл слишком уж далеко?

Ох, если б только Маэдрос знал…

— Не стану притворяться, что всё знаю о людях, но за свою долгую эльфийскую жизнь все мы должны стать лучше, чем прежде. Надеюсь, что и сыновья Феанора сумеют измениться.

Боромир покорно кивнул и переменил тему. В последующие, вполне спокойные дни, что они провели на воде, они частенько возвращались к вопросам истории, но Боромир больше ни разу не спросил о сыновьях Феанора. По крайней мере, намеренно. Но зато постоянно расспрашивал Маэдроса о его личной истории и даже, очень робко, о его личной жизни.

— А твой муж, он тоже был из нолдор?

— А твой муж, как ты с ним познакомился?

— А твой муж, какой он был?

— А твой муж… увидишься ли ты с ним когда-нибудь снова?

Для того, кто начал с осуждения и нарочитого молчания, Боромир уж слишком быстро стал любопытным. Маэдрос слегка опасался такого вторжения в свои дела. Любой неудачный ответ мог раскрыть его инкогнито. Но всё же он чувствовал облегчение, и даже двойное. Во-первых, теперь он мог говорить с новым другом настолько откровенно, насколько возможно. Во-вторых, его обрадовало, что броня напыщенности Боромира дала трещину, через которую будто пробился наружу маленький нежный бутон. Так хорошо, что в Боромире всё ещё были и любовь, и свет.

На восьмой вечер на реке Маэдрос решил поменяться ролями и принялся расспрашивать Боромира. Они говорили о Гондоре и его народе, а ещё о брате Боромира. Маэдрос избегал всех вопросов о собственных братьях, но слушал рассказы о Фарамире.

— Отец постоянно недооценивает его, — рассказывал Боромир, грустно качая головой. — А у Фарамира сильная рука и ясный ум командира как на поле битвы, так и вне его. Если бы отец хотел… если бы отец и правда хотел послать кого-то, кто сумел бы найти для Гондора помощь в его трудные времена, то ему стоило бы послать Фарамира, не меня.

Маэдрос не стал спрашивать, чего же тогда, по мнению Боромира, хотел его отец, но заметив, каким долгим и жадным взглядом тот посмотрел на Фродо, Маэдрос решил, что догадки у него есть. Может, он и уточнил бы, но тут Сэм в передней лодке, который был вперёд смотрящим, неожиданно предупреждающе вскрикнул.

Впереди бурлили пороги, стремительные и опасные. Боромир, так же быстро оценил угрозу, как и Маэдрос, выругался себе под нос и закричал Арагорну:

— Мы не можем идти через пороги в темноте! Ни одни лодка не переживёт Сарн Гебир, ночью или днём!

Арагорн как всегда взял на себя лидерство и быстро приказал дать задний ход. Боромир принялся решительно грести, бормоча себе под нос что-то о том, что «Гэлону» и правда пора научиться пользоваться вёслами. Маэдрос полагал, что за пару дней наблюдения за Боромиром уже освоил технику, но не стал ничего говорить, пока не стало ясно, что у пары хоббитов возникли трудности с преодолением порогов. Тогда они организовали рискованную перемену местами прямо на воде, и эльфийская грация вкупе с лёгкостью хоббита позволили Маэдросу с Пиппином ловко поменяться местами. Так что теперь Маэдрос грёб, следуя указаниям Мерри. Ему повезло, что он раньше учился у Феанора — никому из учителей потом не было так же трудно угодить с первой попытки, как отцу.

Но, несмотря на все их усилия, течение оказалось слишком сильным. И вниз по нему они плыть больше не могли. Лодку Маэдроса понесло к восточному берегу. Боромир пытался кричать ему вслед, Маэдрос изменил движение, но тут в его усилия вторгся звон тетивы. Забывшись, Маэдрос яростно ругнулся на квэнья, услышал, как в соседней лодке Леголас вторит ему на синдарине, и ощутил мрачное удовлетворение. Которое быстро рассеялось, когда он быстро оценил нанесённый им урон. Волшебная броня Фродо вновь спасла тому жизнь, Арагорну стрела чуть не пронзила капюшон, а Пиппин нянчил оцарапанную руку. Маэдрос грёб изо всех сил, чувствуя, как сама ткань мироздания гудит от летящих стрел. Но больше ни одна стрела не задела ни одну из лодок, похоже, лишь доброй волей Оромэ.

Они гребли и гребли, и, казалось, это никогда не закончится, но вот, наконец, причалили к дальнему берегу. Маэдрос хотел было достать меч, но решил, что сверкающий металл станет слишком хорошей мишенью. Леголас же, в свою очередь, соскочил на берег и занял позицию для стрельбы. Маэдрос, припомнив детские уроки, вознёс молитву Оромэ. Тот всегда на диво хорошо относился к их семье, так что это вряд ли могло повредить. Но волшебством ли галадрим, благой ли волей Оромэ или благодаря собственному мастерству с луком, Леголас поразил цель. Ею стала не кучка орков, сгрудившаяся на том берегу, как Маэдрос подумал было вначале. Нет, Леголас выстрелил вверх, и тёмное крылатое создание — хвала Эру, не дракон и не балрог, скорее всего, новое творение самого Саурона, рухнуло с небес прямо на орков. Маэдрос понял, что именно его Леголас и хотел пристрелить.

За этим последовал благословенный миг тишины, в которой Маэдросу слышно было тяжёлое дыхание каждого из товарищей. А после Арагорн, уверенным, несмотря на все приключения, голосом, приказал Леголасу вернуться в лодку, и они принялись грести дальше, вверх по течению, чтобы найти место отдохнуть и восстановить силы.


	6. Отряда больше нет

Маэдрос, в поисках уединения, до рассвета покинул лагерь, сделав вид, что проверяет периметр. Казалось, Арагорн понял его желание побыть одному — не стал настаивать на его немедленном возвращении.

А причины его желания уединиться были просты и, как всё и всегда, сводились к Фингону. Прошлой ночью его посетили очень тревожные сны — ему снилось, что их связь была прервана. И сон был настолько ярким, что Маэдрос помнил каждое слово из тех, какими они обменялись… не столько слова, сколько мысли, но Маэдросу всё равно они запомнились очень отчётливо.

— Я боюсь, что если ты оставишь меня сейчас, то уже никогда не вернёшься, — сказал Фингон, и тон его был сдержан как никогда.

Маэдрос чуть не потянулся к нему всей своей фэа, чтобы утешить.

— Я никогда тебя не оставлю в своём сердце!

— Знаю. Но не о твоём сердце я беспокоюсь.

Маэдрос отшатнулся.

— Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль, ты же знаешь!

Фингон придвинулся ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними.

— Знаю, Нельо, уверяю тебя. Но не верю, что смогу перенести то, что ты опять бросишь меня.

— Тогда повезло, что на этот раз уходишь ты, — съязвил тот Маэдрос из сна. Это так разительно отличалось от того, что чувствовал Маэдрос настоящий, что он резко проснулся. Он бы никогда не сказал подобного Фингону! А Фингон никогда бы не оставил его по собственной воле! Именно Маэдрос уехал сначала в Форменос, потом в Белерианд, а потом и в Химринг. Именно Маэдрос пошёл дальше после того, как Фингон умер. И стал жить без Фингона…

— Финьо, что, во имя Арды, всё это значит?! — вопросил Маэдрос у пустоты. Уж вряд ли Фингон мог ответить ему — тот был так далеко. И теперь, в девяти днях пути от королевства Галадриэль, связь их казалась почти сном. Она была, конечно же, но Маэдросу казалось, что-то волшебство, которое ему требовалось, чтобы каждый день посылать даже всего лишь одно-единственное чувство Фингону, его убивает. Бедный Фингон, на дальних берегах, наверное, задавался вопросом, почему же Маэдрос уходит от него… Что, ж во всяком случае, тот наверно не одинок там, где он есть.

Из разговоров с Галадриэль Маэдрос сделал вывод, что возродился Финрод, а раз уж оба они снова живы, как и Глорфиндель, ещё один вернувшийся из Чертогов, казалось вполне вероятным, что вернулся к жизни и Тургон. Маэдрос не надеялся на тот же исход для своих братьев, но Фингон не особенно-то интересовался компанией сыновей Феанора, за исключением Маэдроса и изредка Маглора. А если жив его брат, то Фингон способен как-то жить дальше, даже если не может разделить свою жизнь с Маэдросом. Маэдрос надеялся, что тот счастлив. Фингон заслуживал счастья.

И, как в последние дни уже вошло у Маэдроса в привычку, он провел серию упражнений с безымянным мечом Финрода в левой руке и кинжалом Боромира в правой. Боромир дал ему шуточное имя «Приемлемый» в насмешку над слишком уж высокими стандартами Маэдроса в области кузнечного дела. А упражняясь, Маэдрос размышлял.

У меча должно было быть имя, но наверняка не было. Куруфин и сыну собственному имя еле сумел дать, а уж в Белерианде выковал не меньше дюжины мечей. Вот Финрод дал бы ему имя, лишь только взяв в руки… а раз так, долг имянаречения лежит на Маэдросе. Он никогда не любил давать имена своему оружию, да и в жизни своей, вторая половина которой прошла в злодеяниях, не очень-то в этом и нуждался. Но герои всегда давали оружию имена, а раз уж Маэдрос собирался теперь быть героем, нужно действовать подобно им. Пожалуй, оно должно быть на квэнья как дань традиции, но кроме этого, ничего в голову ему не пришло. Что-то внутри подзуживало назвать меч «Гэлон», и он даже уже стал было так о нём думать — это имя уж точно мечу подходило больше, чем ему самому. Но для меча оно было ужасным, к тому же, на синдарине. Что ж, всегда можно остановиться на чём-то вроде «Сотрясатель земли» или «Разрушитель сердец» — и тогда к нему никто не отнесётся всерьёз. Впрочем, может, это не такая уж и плохая идея…

Маэдрос закончил упражняться и вернулся к остальным, обнаружив их посреди всё того же спора, что они вели уже неделю с лишним. Идти на юг в Гондор или продолжить плыть на лодках? Боромир, как всегда, был за Гондор, а Арагорн, тоже как всегда — за лодки. Невзирая на близость с Боромиром, Маэдрос знал, у кого в отряде здравого смысла больше, чем у остальных, и это точно был не Боромир.

— Боромир, тебе требуется напомнить, кто тут у нас главный? — едко вклинился Маэдрос в беседу. Он вошёл в круг беседы из-за спины Фродо и успел поймать благодарный взгляд Арагорна. Боромир, несмотря на ярую приверженность мысли, что всем нужно идти в Гондор, бросать вызов Маэдросу не стал. Он понимал, что для резких слов у Маэдроса причины веские.

Арагорн и Леголас отправились искать путь, по которому можно было бы провести лодки через пороги. Их не было часа три или около того. Первый час Маэдрос с Боромиром провели в поединке на мечах, показывая хоббитам кое-какие смертельные приёмчики. Гимли все три часа бездельничал и развлекал себя тем, что наблюдал за их занятиями.

Из четверых хоббитов Фродо меньше всех дёргался, когда брал в руки клинок, а Сэм, напротив, боялся меча больше всех. Именно их и учил Маэдрос, а Мерри с Пиппином взял на себя Боромир. Маэдрос начал с того, что делал, обучая других, всегда — выяснил, что они уже умеют и знают. Оба не один месяц были в дороге и выжили не только благодаря счастливому случаю, как заявил Сэм. Нет, никого из них нельзя было назвать везунчиком.

— Всё это подводит нас к вопросу, — подытожил Маэдрос, — каковы же ваши преимущества в битве?

Хоббиты обменялись растерянными взглядами.

— Скорость? — наугад высказал догадку Фродо.

— Хороший ответ. Да, скорость всегда даёт в схватке фору. В состязаниях по бегу эльфа вам не победить, но, думаю, вы опередите Гимли или Боромира, уж в их-то броне. Но самое главное ваше преимущество, только не обижайтесь, — то, что вы очень малы. Незаметность, скрытность, хитрость — что ж, никто не назовёт эти черты достойными героя, но лучше быть живым пройдохой, чем мёртвым героем, особенно в таком путешествии, что вам предстоит.

Они долго молчали в ответ, а затем заговорил Сэм.

— Думаю, ты мне нравишься.

— Вот и чудно, а теперь давайте я покажу вам пару приёмов, — усмехнулся Маэдрос.

К тому времени, как вернулись Леголас с Арагорном, все оставшиеся уже разлеглись на земле. Маэдрос пытался обсуждать с Гимли кузнечные техники нолдор, но на деле отдыхал в полудрёме, склонив голову на подушку из мха, пока Гимли изучал меч Финрода. Арагорн одарил их недовольным взглядом, а вот Леголаса, казалось, это позабавило. Они как раз нашли путь, по которому раньше шли торговые суда, так что теперь лодки требовалось отнести посуху к нему поближе. И те члены братства, кто не был эльфами, поразились тому, насколько лёгкими лодки оказались. Именно благодаря их весу задача перетащить лодки, которая казалась невозможной, стала выполнимой. Правда, к тому времени, как они вновь спустили их на воду, Арагорн и Боромир уже обливались потом, и даже Маэдрос вынужден был признать, что устал.

— Ну вот, мы и на месте, да только тут нам и придётся остаться на ночь, — мрачно произнёс Боромир. И он был прав: уже было поздно, солнце клонилось к закату, и ни у кого не осталось сил, чтобы двигаться дальше.

Они разместили поклажу, и Арагорн изложил всем план. Они останутся тут на ночь и будут дежурить по очереди. По двое, три часа сна и час дозора. Маэдросу достался ночной дозор с Фродо, и вот у них завязался тихий разговор, который помогал не уснуть.

— Стало быть, как сказала Галадриэль, ты видел весь этот ужас вокруг Сильмариллов? — устав рассказывать про своих предков, спросил Фродо. Фродо, к слову, оказался ещё одним приёмышем на памяти Маэдроса, как и Элронд, но, похоже, сейчас такие истории случались реже, чем бывало в Белерианде. Конечно, скорее всего, по причинам вполне благовидным: в эти дни меньше погибало родителей.

— Видел. Но что меня удивляет, так это то, что ты знаешь о подобных вещах. Боромир вот и представления не имеет.

Фродо спокойно пожал плечами.

— Бильбо рассказал мне много об эльфийской истории и культуре. Я могу говорить на вашем языке и писать рунами Феанора.

— На тенгваре, а не рунах Феанора, — не удержавшись, поправил его Маэдрос.

— Что, прости?

— Так назвал их Феанор, — пояснил Маэдрос. — Честно говоря, я удивлён, что его работе всё ещё доверяют и дают признание, после всего, что было сотворено по его воле. Хотя, знаешь, неверное название его изобретения сильно его оскорбило бы.

Разговор плавно перешёл к теме эльфийских языков. Фродо вполне сносно говорил на синдарине и хорошо на нём писал. Но что Маэдроса поразило, так это то, что тот даже немного писал на квэнья. Всё дело в истории, объяснил Фродо. Похоже, квэнья свёлся исключительно к письменности — в Средиземье, во всяком случае. Маэдрос пожалел тех синдар, которые уплыли на запад в поисках земли, где квэнья всё ещё оставался основным языком. Они поговорили о разнице между произношением Феанора и более традиционным выговором потомков Нолофинвэ и Арафинвэ, о запрете Тингола, о том, как синдарин стал преобладать среди языков, о различиях и сходствах трёх эльфийских наречий. Маэдрос чувствовал себя так, будто вернулся на много лет назад и разговаривает с отцом, что показалось ему забавным.

Когда в дозоре их сменили Мерри с Леголасом, Маэдрос обнаружил, что никак не может уснуть. Тогда он какое-то время потыкался в щиты Маглора — за пределами магии Лотлориэна это давалось ему легче, чем общение с Фингоном. Щиты были очень твёрдыми и гладкими и чем-то напомнили Маэдросу яичную скорлупу. Сил Маэдроса не хватило бы, чтобы проникнуть сквозь них, но в их выстраивании Маглор допустил те же ошибки, что и всегда. Прошедшие пара тысяч лет не научили его защите внутри щитов, так что если Маэдрос всё-таки его найдёт, похоже, реакция Маглора будет такой сильной, что защита может и сломаться. Вот в этом они с Маглором больше всего и отличались. Маглор отлично понимал, как защищаться от других, а Маэдрос — как защищать других от себя. А может, это лишь отражение их собственных страхов. После всего содеянного с ним самим, Маэдрос так боялся причинить вред другим…

Когда наконец к нему пришёл сон, ему приснился отец. Они, в темноте, шли куда-то вместе, но, казалось, Феанор светится изнутри, так ярко, будто Сильмарилл, и Маэдросу приходилось щуриться, чтобы смотреть на него.

— Если бы я мог нести за тебя это бремя…

— Ты бы это сделал, знаю. И для тебя это было бы не так трудно. Вот почему это моя ноша, а не твоя.

Они остановились, и Феанор одарил его грустной улыбкой.

— И то, что ты всё равно выбираешь нести его, и демонстрирует, что ты способен его вынести. Нам с твоей матерью следовало назвать тебя не прекрасным, а храбрым.

Маэдрос в своём сне рассмеялся.

— Последнее, что мне нужно — новое эпессе! «Маэдрос» меня вполне устраивает. Кроме того, что нам с Фингоном тогда делать, раз у нас будет одно и то же имя? В браке такое очень, знаешь ли, неловко.

Подобная шутка прямо в беседе с отцом показалась Маэдросу столь поразительной, что он тут же проснулся. В снах, которые приходили к нему с момента возрождения, он никогда не мог контролировать, что говорит, будто читал заранее написанную речь. Но обычно то были слова, которые он и так вполне мог бы сказать… кроме двух последних ночей. Жестокость к Фингону прошлой ночью и эта бунтарская шутка насчёт брака его встревожили. Ибо хотя они не были прошлым Маэдроса и не были его настоящим, он всё больше и больше боялся, как бы они не оказались будущим — будущее, в котором он может шутить, болтая с отцом, но может быть недобр с Фингоном, будущим для него быть не могло.

И именно в погоне за познанием будущего Маэдрос и решил провести то время, пока они плыли. Он пытался воззвать к заклинанию, вложенному в меч. Галадриэль оказалась права, когда говорила, что оно плохо сплетено, и это Маэдроса не удивило. Если, капая кровью на лезвие, он ничего не делал или думал о Маглоре, приходило то же видение, что и прежде. Мысли о Келегорме и Куруфине не вызвали ничего, а о Карантире — пробуждали его образ: он будто находился в комнате чьего-то дома и повторял: «Обещай мне, обещай же». С кем он говорил, видно не было, как и того, кто стоял перед Маглором. Амрас в видении Маэдроса танцевал под незнакомую музыку, а Амрод играл с Финродом в кости, что было совершенно на него не похоже. Казалось, в этих видениях нет никакой логики, но, по словам Галадриэль, это было будущим. Точнее, «особенными» моментами будущего. Может, они и имели огромное значение, но Маэдрос подумал, что, скорее, это всё о том, что провидцу хотелось бы видеть самому… Маэдрос хотел видеть Амрода и Амраса живыми и счастливыми. Хотел даже больше, чем он думал, как оказалось. Пусть своего будущего он не прозрел, такие видения всё равно принесли ему утешение.

Боромира, похоже, немало тревожило то, что Маэдрос капал кровью, капля за каплей, на свой клинок. Но ещё сильнее его тревожило то, что было на уме у него самого. И они плыли молча, а течение становилось всё быстрее и быстрее. Маэдрос же был слишком озабочен мыслями о собственном будущем, чтобы думать о Боромире.

А затем они достигли врат Аргонат, и всех охватил восхищённый трепет. Статуи были грандиозны, пусть время их и не пощадило.

— Исилдур и Анарион, — пробормотал Боромир Маэдросу, кивнув на одну, а потом на другую. — После падения Нуменора они основали Гондор. А потом их отец погиб, и Исилдур покинул Гондор и стал королём Арнора, оставив Гондор роду Анариона.

Лица статуй были стёрты годами палящего солнца, дождей, непогоды. Но, вопреки всему, они так и стояли. Отряд проплыл между ними, и Арагорн склонил в почтении голову, а за ним — и остальные члены братства. Маэдрос не в силах был отвести от статуй взгляд, но успел прошептать что-то вроде благодарности Ауле за столь прекрасное дело рук людей, ведь наверняка тот наблюдал за его сотворением. Простая вежливость, не более того. Маэдрос отметил бы так же любой чужой труд, столь выдающийся, как этот… если только его создали не руки проклятых. Ауле ему не ответил, но Валар делали это редко. Не то что во времена юности Маэдроса — тогда сам Манвэ мог вмешаться в судьбы двух перепуганных обречённых нолдор в обстоятельствах, несущих смерть.

Арагорн медленно поднял голову и сел прямо. Он выглядел так, что весь мир увидел бы его воинскую силу и королевское достоинство. Маэдрос бы многое отдал за то, чтобы узнать, от кого же ведёт род такой человек, в котором была и эльфийская грация, и мудрость, свойственная куда более зрелым годам, чем те, что можно было дать ему на вид. Качества мужа, которому Галадриэль готова была позволить ухаживать за своей внучкой.

Он пошевелился, будто готовясь произнести торжественную речь, но вместо того повернулся, посмотрел на Маэдроса и тихонько пробормотал Фродо и Сэму:

— Хотел бы я, чтобы сейчас с нами был Гэндальф…

Река в этом месте разливалась в озеро, со всех сторон окружённое холмами. За исключением короткого привала для обеда, после происшествия с лучниками они плыли до заката и теперь расположились у подножия одного из холмов вокруг озера, чтобы отдохнуть. И всё ближе и ближе они были к расставанию. Боромир уйдёт на юг в Гондор, а Маэдрос, с тяжёлым сердцем, отпустит его туда в одиночку. Он знал, другу нужен совет, и, более того, Гондору нужна помощь, но выбора у него не было. Если дойдёт до самого худшего, Маэдрос хотя бы сможет отвлекать Саурона столько, сколько будет нужно, чтобы Фродо смог выжить. Он единственный из оставшихся в Средиземье эльфов, у кого на это достаточно силы. За исключением Маглора, у которого для такой задачи магического мастерства было больше. Маэдрос рассудил, что если Финрод с таким справился и, по мнению тех, кто мог судить, почти одолел Саурона, то он сам, выживший после пыток Моргота и Саурона, может по крайней мере потянуть время и отнять у врага силы. Кроме того, у Саурона больше не было тела, он ослаб, а, значит, Маэдрос сможет ещё и чуть больше.

В эту ночь Маэдросу ничего не приснилось, и это принесло ему облегчение и позволило отдохнуть. Первый ночной дозор у него был в паре с Гимли, а последний — с Пиппином. Они мало говорили, в основном, обсуждая всякие бытовые вопросы вроде поддержания костра, и нужно ли будить всех остальных, когда наконец рассветёт. Каждый обдумывал то решение, которое ему предстояло принять, и никто не хотел это обсуждать.

Утром после завтрака Арагорн всех созвал, и вот они собрались в круг — кто стоял, кто сидел — и смотрели друг на друга. Сам Маэдрос сидел, прислонившись спиной к дереву. Он знал, что если встанет, то тем самым заявит, будто у него есть право быть сейчас главным — а право это принадлежало Арагорну. И вот тот очень убедительно говорил о выборе, словами, с которыми все из них не могли не согласиться. В Гондор — или прямиком в Мордор? Так просто, в конце-то концов… Но никто не знал, какой же выбор верный. Поэтому в итоге они возложили выбор на Фродо. В конце концов, он несёт Кольцо, и куда пойдёт он, туда и все обязаны по долгу чести следовать, кроме Боромира.

— Знаю, нам нужно спешить, — медленно проговорил Фродо, — но всё равно я не могу решиться. Ноша моя тяжела. Дайте мне ещё час, и я скажу. И оставьте меня одного!

Так они и сделали. Фродо ушёл — недалеко, как он всех уверил, так что Леголас и Маэдрос смогут услышать его, если он позовёт на помощь. И Боромир попросил об уединении, за что вряд ли можно было его осудить. Ведь о его судьбе они размышляли, его народу требовалась помощь. Первые полчаса каждый провёл в собственных раздумьях. Маэдрос тренировался с мечом и кинжалом, затем устроил поединок с Гимли. Меч его слегка светился, но на той стороне озера были орки. Возможно, те же самые, что стреляли в них пару дней назад. Он не терял бдительности и напоминал о них остальным. Но, казалось, орки не приближаются, так что в том, чтобы позволить Фродо немного уединения, не было вреда.

— Думаю, он спорит сам с собой, какой путь более безнадёжен, — сказал им Арагорн. Вторую половину того времени, что выпросил себе Фродо, они сидели все вместе и обсуждали всё ту же самую тему.

— Ну конечно, — ровно ответил Маэдрос. — Это трудный выбор для всех нас, но более всего — для Фродо, чей выбор предопределит все наши дальнейшие действия.

— Нужно вернуть его и проголосовать, — пробормотал Леголас. — Я — за Минас-Тирит.

— И я, — откликнулся Гимли.

Маэдрос покачал головой.

— И если Фродо отправится туда, мы потеряем шанс уничтожить Кольцо. Такую силу контролировать невозможно, только не детям Эру. Вспомните путь разрушения, который пробудили Сильмариллы, даже извлечённые из короны Моргота.

— То были сыны Феанора, — прошептал Леголас, скорее, себе, чем Маэдросу.

— И в конце всего они разрушили самоё себя. Если мы отнесём Кольцо в Гондор, это принесёт лишь горе.

Арагорн вздохнул.

— Выбирай я, то назначил бы ему троих спутников, а остальных отправил в Гондор. Конечно, Сэма. А ещё Гимли и себя самого. А может, Гэлона или Леголаса, если кто-то из вас считает своим долгом продолжить путь. Во всяком случае, Мерри и Пиппина я отослал бы в Гондор.

Пиппин открыл было рот, протестуя, но Маэдрос перебил его.

— Разумный план! Небольшой отряд всегда лучше справляется с тайными миссиями. Пятеро куда лучше девятерых.

— Полагаешь, для Фродо так безопаснее?

Маэдрос пожал плечами и бросил взгляд на Арагорна. И они продолжили разговор, так и не придя ни к какому решению, кроме того, что любое решение трудно. Наконец Арагорн предложил позвать Фродо, чтобы узнать, что тот решил.

— Я приведу его, — сказал Маэдрос, — и Боромира тоже. Ему нужно услышать наше решение.

Но не успел Маэдрос произнести это, как из-за деревьев выскочил Боромир и бросился к его ногам.

— Гэлон!!! Помоги мне! Останови меня, прошу! Я пытался…

Маэдрос упал на колени и стиснул плечи Боромира.

— Успокойся! Всё будет хорошо, обещаю! Скажи, что стряслось?

— Я пытался… — повторил Боромир и с ужасом уставился на собственные ладони, — пытался отнять Кольцо у Фродо!

Все в смятении вскочили на ноги. Но никто не был потрясён сильнее самого Боромира. Маэдрос хотел было обнять друга, но понимал, что Арагорн тогда утратит к нему доверие.

— Он ранен? — так мягко, как мог, спросил Маэдрос.

Боромир затряс головой.

— Нет, только не от моей руки! Но я потерял его, и я не доверяю себе в том, что не повторю своей ошибки. Я просто… мне просто оно было нужно… Оно нужно Гондору! Кольцо хочет…

Маэдрос отвесил ему пощёчину.

— Возьми себя в руки! Кольцо овладело тобой, это ясно как день. Арагорн, какие будут приказы? — и он перевёл взгляд на Арагорна, тот же пожал плечами.

— Приказал бы, было б кому.

Маэдрос, оглянувшись, обнаружил, что оставшаяся часть отряда, пока он говорил с Боромиром, испарилась.

— Что ж, тогда прикажи нам двоим, что сочтёшь нужным.

Арагорн потёр переносицу, очень напомнив этим Элронда.

— Боромир, следуй за Мерри и Пиппином! Охраняй их! Если найдёшь Фродо, пришли его сюда, а сам иди от него подальше. А ты, Гэлон, оставайся тут на случай, если он вернётся.

Маэдрос поднял Боромира на ноги и слегка подтолкнул в ту сторону, куда указал Арагорн.

— Искупление, Боромир из Гондора! Если и не для сынов Феанора, но для тебя точно!

Казалось, Арагорн готов с этим поспорить, но он ничего не сказал и сам ринулся в путь. Маэдрос, вдруг ощутив разлившуюся в воздухе магию, тоже не стал сидеть на месте и вскарабкался на дерево. Не прошло и пары минут, как он разглядел, что одна из лодок отчалила от берега будто сама по себе.

— Сними Кольцо, Фродо! — он спрыгнул на землю, и лодка дёрнулась и остановилась. — О, да успокойся. Я не причиню тебе вреда! И даже не стану тебя останавливать, если ты веришь, что тебе лучше держать путь одному. Хотя, скажу я тебе, Саурон пытал меня, и я бы предпочёл не сталкиваться лицом к лицу с тьмой в одиночку. В таких делах всегда лучше иметь рядом друга.

Фродо появился из воздуха перед лодкой, сжимая Кольцо в кулаке.

— Кто же ты на самом деле? Я видел тебя, когда на мне было Кольцо. Ты… светишься.

Если Фродо мог его видеть, надев Кольцо, то и Саурон мог. Тогда секретность не имеет никакого смысла. Маэдрос, оглянувшись через плечо в поисках лишних ушей, ответил ему честно:

— Я Нельяфинвэ Майтимо Руссандол, Маэдрос, сын Феанора и всегда им был. Однорукий, Высокий и, о да, Братоубийца.

— И что ты посоветуешь мне? — не моргнув глазом, спросил Фродо.

— Никогда не клянись, не прочитав прежде слов клятвы. Не смотри Саурону в глаза — ты проиграешь. Противника выше себя всегда бей в колени, а ниже — в шею. А если он одного с тобой роста — бей кулаком вот сюда, — Маэдрос показал на себе нужное место, — и противник будет повержен за миг. — Он критически оглядел Фродо. — И всегда помни: победишь ты или проиграешь, тебя любят, и никто тебя не осудит. Великие и могущественные поступали куда дурнее тебя.

Фродо опустил глаза на Кольцо.

— Думаю, Боромир не хотел этого. Даже когда говорил… он выглядел таким виноватым, таким напуганным.

В этот самый момент из-за деревьев за спину Фродо выскочил Сэм. Пара мгновений — и он заметил Маэдроса.

— Вам двоим следует уходить, — сказал Маэдрос. — Прежде чем кто-то из наших вернётся.

Он помог бы им собраться, а может даже и попытался бы убедить Фродо взять его с собой, но услышал крики и визг. Выхватив меч Финрода, он обнаружил, что клинок светится куда ярче прежнего.

— Орки на этом берегу! — сказал он Фродо и Сэму. — Вам безопаснее уходить! Да осветит Варда ваш путь и да одарит вас силой следовать ему Тулкас!

И, не дожидаясь ответа, развернулся и побежал на звуки битвы. Очень быстро стало ясно, что в опасности именно Боромир. К тому времени, как появился Маэдрос, у ног Боромира уже лежало с полдюжины орков, но и его подстрелили в плечо. Ещё несколько орков были на ногах, и ещё целый отряд убегал и, похоже, тащил что-то, похожее на двух маленьких и яростно отбивающихся человечков. Боромир, невзирая на раны, бросился на ближайшего орка, пронзая мечом. Но лучник выстрелил снова — и попал ему прямо в живот.

Маэдрос, быстро прикинув, что предпринять, метнул тот самый кинжал Боромира, «Приемлемый». И поразил лучника в руку — Маэдрос целился не в неё, но так хотя бы выбил лук у него из рук. Лучник замешкался, Маэдрос поднял меч Финрода и рванулся вперёд. Он не сражался так долгие годы, и это даже принесло вдруг успокоение — вес меча в руке, движения, привычные телу… А ещё это было правильно — он защищал друга. Клинок рассёк плоть орка словно масло, настолько был остёр. В глазах Боромира мелькнуло восхищение. Для смертного то была сама красота, мощь, грация, рост и размах. Маэдрос в этот миг вызвал у Боромира такое же благоговение, как и Галадриэль у всего братства. В конце концов, он был первенцем Феанора, величайшего из нолдор. Чтобы остановить его или хотя бы сдержать движение, требовалось побольше, чем какая-то пара орков.

Орки оправились от потрясения, вызванного появлением Маэдроса, и сбились в кучу, объединившись против него, но через буквально пару мгновений в схватку вступил Арагорн. Блестящий боец, двигался он с поистине эльфийской грацией и при этом мощью человека. Его клинок был почти столь же хорош, как и Маэдроса — нет, правда, где же он раньше видел этот меч? — и рассекал воздух и плоть со смертоносной точностью.

Даже истекавший кровью Боромир умудрился поднять меч и принялся размахивать им, чтобы не подпустить к себе орков. Он медленно попятился назад и облокотился о ствол дерева, продолжая выписывать клинком круги. Маэдрос, пожалуй, никогда не видел такой отваги перед лицом смерти, но к тому времени, как все орки пали, Боромир уже обмяк и рухнул на дерево, уронив меч себе под ноги и свесив голову на грудь. Маэдрос ринулся к нему и поймал, прежде чем тот свалился бы на землю. Одна стрела пробила его плечо насквозь, та, что в животе, застряла. Это не лишило его жизни, но, возможно, скоро лишит.

Арагорн оттолкнул Маэдроса в сторону.

— Мне нужно… — выдавил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, но Боромир его перебил.

— Хоббиты… они схватили… Мерри и Пиппина… ты должен…

— Не сейчас! — властно сказал Маэдрос, сорвал с себя плащ и прижал к ране в животе Боромира. Тот задохнулся от боли, но, по крайней мере, замолчал.

— У меня может не хватить сил излечить эту рану, — пробормотал Арагорн себе под нос, подтверждая очевидное. Маэдрос болезненно ясно понимал, чего именно тот страшится. Что ж, Маэдрос страшился всю свою жизнь, так что не ему было за это кого-то судить.

— Я могу попробовать, — предложил Маэдрос, но его не услышали. Как раз примчались Леголас и Гимли, опоздавшие на битву, и на них тоже никто внимания не обратил. Боромир улыбнулся Арагорну.

— В Гондоре знаешь как говорят? Руки короля — руки целителя.

— Так говорят об ацелас, — поправил его Арагорн, в чём не было никакого смысла. Если эти два глупца продолжат обсуждать поговорки Гондора, они так никуда и не продвинутся, подумал Маэдрос.

— Ну если вам нужны руки короля, то подойдут и мои, — резко сказал Маэдрос, и все развернулись и уставились на него. Стало так тихо, что можно было бы услышать, как дышит мышь.

— Что ещё за король? — скептически вопросил Гимли.

— Верховный король нолдор Средиземья, — прошептал Леголас, что было на удивление верно.

— Что? Как?.. — было непонятно, к кому обращён этот требовательный вопрос Арагорна. И ответил Леголас:

— Он в разговоре с Боромиром назвал Мириэль Серинде «Мириэль Теринде». Я подумал, что это всего лишь говор сторонников Феанора, как у того же Элронда, но…

— Маэдрос, сын Феанора, — выплюнул Арагорн, широко распахнув глаза.

Маэдрос поскорее вмешался, надеясь переменить тему:

— Да, это так, но, Арагорн, это не имеет значения! Я не целитель, но, возможно, я сумею поддерживать в нём жизнь достаточно долго, чтобы донести его до Лотлориэна, а Галадриэль куда лучше справляется с такими делами, чем я.

— Не имеет значения! — с яростью в голосе выкрикнул Леголас. — Да как ты можешь говорить, что это не имеет значения?!

Маэдрос оглянулся на него и на Гимли. На лице гнома было написано замешательство. Похоже, он не был достаточно сведущ в эльфийской истории, чтобы знать о Маэдросе. А Леголас, напротив, выглядел мрачно, и Маэдрос ощутил себя по-настоящему виноватым. Изначально его ложь казалась оправданной, но затем продолжать лгать тем, кто стал ему друзьями, было жестоко.

В голове Маэдроса пронеслись варианты возможных решений, и он выбрал сказать то, что говорить никогда не любил.

— Клянусь Манвэ и Вардой, я… — осторожнее, осторожнее, подбирай слова! — Я не собираюсь причинять вред никому из вас. Не знаю, зачем я здесь или кто меня сюда послал, но я намерен исполнить свой долг в битве с врагом. В последний раз.

Прижав обе ладони к животу Боромира, Маэдрос отрешился от всего происходящего. Дара в ремесле магических песен, как у Маглора или Финрода, у него не было, и направлять силу в песню ему всегда было трудно — но не было невозможным. Так исцелять было легче, чем прямым посылом из фэа, как умели иные эльфы, но не Маэдрос. И он напел мелодию, которую сочинил Маглор как раз для таких целей: простая детская песенка, чтобы научить двоих полуэльфов целительскому искусству. Один из мальчиков показал недюжинный интерес к целительству, и песенка запомнилась Маэдросу на долгие годы. А сегодня послужила на пользу. Было бы неосмотрительно пытаться вынимать стрелы и соединять плоть: у него не было ни опыта, ни предельной аккуратности, что требовалась. Он использовал магию лишь чтобы замедлить кровопотерю, остановить заражение крови и усыпить Боромира. Этого пока достаточно — пока они не вернутся к Галадриэль. Повтор песни был завершен, Боромир обмяк, лишившись сознания, а Маэдрос, ощущая себя таким истощённым, каким не был многие годы, рухнул на Арагорна. Тот вздрогнул, но отталкивать его не стал.

— Кузницы Махала! — прошептал Гимли, когда Маэдрос вновь пришёл в себя. — Я и не знал, что ты так можешь!

— Мало кто из эльфов может, — подтвердил Леголас, в голосе его слышалось и восхищение, и горечь.

У Маэдрос не было настроения на уроки истории, но он всё же сказал:

— Раньше это было делом более обычным, но магия уходит из этих земель. Её куда меньше, чем тогда, когда я прибыл сюда. Вот почему так много эльфов хотели жить в Валиноре: там у нас у всех куда больше силы. Здесь же, если смотреть, кто от кого ведёт род, когда родился… думаю, Леголас, у твоего отца точно есть какой-никакой дар. Ведь у Галадриэль, Келеборна и Элронда есть. Хотя, конечно, в Элронде течёт и кровь Лютиэн…

— Ты же знаешь Владыку Элронда? — Арагорн одарил Маэдроса странным взглядом.

— Помоги мне, — подтолкнул его Маэдрос, и вместе они со всей осторожностью подняли Боромира. Ослабев, Маэдрос не в силах был бы поднять его в одиночку. — Да, знаю. Элронд был рождён в Сирионе и жил там, когда случилось третье братоубийство. Но если он не рассказал тебе большего, то и я не вправе.

Арагорн чуть не уронил Боромира.

— Да ты был его приёмным отцом!

Тут уж и Маэдрос чуть не уронил Боромира.

— Ну, можно и так сказать… Пожалуй, нас с моим братом Маглором можно было и так назвать. А что?

Арагорн отвёл взгляд.

— Владыку Элронда можно было бы назвать моим приёмным отцом. Можно и так сказать…

И тут наконец в голове у Маэдроса сложилась мозаика. Природное лидерство Арагорна, его сверхъестественная для смертного грация, преданность Гондору… Слова Боромира о том, что руки короля — руки целителя. Его меч — это же тот самый меч, который давным давно Маэдрос получил в дар от Азагхала и, в свою очередь, подарил Элросу на совершеннолетие! Из прочитанного в Лотлориэне он знал, что короли Гондора ведут свой род от Элроса. Значит, и Арагорн. Похоже, из рода Элроса он последний. А Элронд взял его под опеку, ну, а как же иначе. Элронд, который мог назвать трижды братоубийцу приёмным отцом, никогда бы не оставил мальчика, родню по крови, одного в этом мире, полном опасностей…

Они отнесли Боромира туда, где были привязаны лодки — три из четырёх оставались на месте. Фродо и Сэм были уже далеко — и глаза Арагорна, смертного, уже не могли их различить.

— Значит, они ушли, — пробормотал Арагорн себе под нос.

Маэдрос осторожно уложил Боромира в лодку.

— Теперь вам троим предстоит сделать выбор. Я отвезу Боромира обратно в Лотлориэн — это лучшее, что можно для него сделать. А вам нужно решить, за какими хоббитами гнаться. Либо вы можете плыть со мной, хотя и не советую.

Арагорн принял решение мгновенно.

— Мы последуем за Мерри и Пиппином.

Маэдрос не дал ему развить тему.

— Да будет так. Что прикажешь делать мне после того, как я закончу дела в Лотлориэне? Преследовать Фродо и Сэма или догонять вас?

Арагорн, с истинно королевским благородством, сказал:

— Выбери тот путь, где ты сможешь сотворить больше добра. Да пребудет с тобой удача!

Маэдрос, очень тщательно подбирая слова, ответил:

— Арагорн, сын Араторна, если мы более не встретимся, знай: в жизни своей я встречал немногих, кто обладал бы таким даром вести за собой, какой есть у тебя. Если ты примешь долг короны, уверен, ты с честью будешь нести это бремя. Леголас, из всех детей Эру синдар Дориата, пожалуй, скорбят более всех. И то, что ни Гимли, ни я не изведали поцелуя твоей стрелы, говорит о твоём великом достоинстве. Менее достойный эльф лелеял бы против нас свои обиды и горе. Гимли… Были времена, когда мы с Азагхалом были лучшими друзьями, и твоя решительность и верность достойны его наследия. Дети Ауле всегда были среди сильнейших защитников Арды, и хорошо, что есть те, кто своими деяниями напоминает об этом всем остальным в нынешние времена.

Арагорн наклонился и молча подтолкнул лодку на воду. Маэдрос, сосредоточившись, принялся грести. Пришло время Ульмо решать, успеют ли они добраться до Галадриэль вовремя.


	7. Глава 7. Интерлюдия 1. А в день, когда Маэдрос пришёл в Лотлориэн...

Иногда приходится сделать шаг назад, прежде чем продолжить путь вперёд. Назад, в Лотлориэн — или, в нашем случае, назад во времени, чтобы понять, что будет происходить в будущем.

Когда всё случилось, Фингон вместе с Тургоном и Финродом направлялся смотреть звездопад. На самом деле, эти двое не то чтобы мечтали о его компании, и Фингон об этом прекрасно знал. Так же как все трое прекрасно знали, что если бы Тургон за Фингоном не присматривал, тот бы после своего возвращения из Мандоса пару десятков лет назад уже давно превратился бы в полного отшельника. Потому-то они все вместе и выехали из Тириона на запад Валинора смотреть на звёзды. Фингон скакал впереди и как раз жалел, что с ними нет Эленвэ и Амариэ… и вдруг он уже падал на землю, а мир перед глазами выделывал круги.

Связь с Маэдросом! Вернулась во всём своём великолепии! И накрыла его, как десятифутовая волна — и сильнее вышибло дух изумление, а вовсе не удар о землю, который случился с ним в следующую секунду. Миг назад он был один, сдержан, полон самоконтроля. А в следующее мгновенье уже орал, схватившись за голову. Невозможно много! Невозможно мало! Маэдрос был с ним, но так далеко… слишком далеко, и Фингон не мог до него дотянуться. А затем, так же стремительно, как и появился, Маэдрос вновь исчез, и Фингон лежал на земле. Он смутно сознавал, что у него течёт кровь, что мир вокруг так и вращается, теперь медленно и лениво.

— Фингон! — почти в один голос воскликнули Тургон и Финрод, они часто действовали с какой-то странной синхронностью. И оба соскочили с лошадей — Финрод поспешно и неуклюже, Тургон же величаво и грациозно.

— Я в порядке, — заверил Фингон, и его тут же вырвало. Желчь обожгла горло, но зато дурнота его оставила, чему он был благодарен.

— Как обнадёживающе, — пробормотал себе под нос Тургон — обычный его способ выражать своё искреннее беспокойство за брата.

— Турно, — пожурил его Финрод, — ну прекрати.

Он встал рядом с Фингоном на колени и помог ему принять полусидячее положение, скрыв тревогу под своей обычной добродушной улыбкой. Тургон же изобразил на лице отстранённость, однако, руки его дрожали, выдав сильнейшее волнение. Не так уж много можно скрыть от собственного брата.

Фингон благодарно стиснул плечо Финрода. Тот улыбнулся ещё светлей и приложил ладонь к ссадине у Фингона на голове. Было больно — и Фингон ему об этом сообщил. Но Финрод невозмутимо напел какую-то простенькую исцеляющую песенку. Он владел такой силой, что ему это даже и не требовалось, но именно с помощью музыки Финрод предпочитал работать с тканью Арды ещё со времён, когда все они были детьми.

Когда он закончил, Тургон воскликнул:

— Что, во имя всего сущего в Арде, произошло?! — Тургон всегда притворялся резким, дабы скрыть мягкосердечие… но за свою жизнь он слишком много видел насилия и слишком много потерял, чтобы не тревожиться о страданиях тех, кого он любит…

Приходилось выбирать, и Фингон выбрал путь не из лёгких. И понадеялся, что Маэдрос его простит.

— Что ж, история долгая, и я намерен поведать её только раз. Если вы хотите услышать её, вам придётся поехать со мной.

— Куда? — ничуть не смутившись, спросил Финрод.

— Домой к Нерданель, — и большее Фингон рассказать отказался. Объяснения потребовали бы объяснять самих себя — а это совсем не подходило его цели и поездке.

Финрод и Тургон, к их чести, ничего не сказали о его несомненно странном поведении. Они просто помогли ему вновь взобраться на коня и повернули на юг.

Пока все в молчании ехали верхом, в разуме Фингона клубились тревожные и сердитые мысли. В итоге они сложились в две основных: во-первых, если Маэдрос жив, то почему он не тут, с Фингоном? Воля ли это Валар — или сам Маэдрос не захотел? Но ведь Маэдрос любил его! Совершенно точно любил! Никто не будет приносить брачные обеты, чтобы потом взять да разлюбить! Фингон отбросил мысли о собственной сестре — Маэдрос ничего общего с Эолом не имел вовсе, а эти мысли только мучили его.

Вторая мысль, которая слегка остудила Фингона, была следующей. Если Маэдрос должен был возродиться всего-то на пару десятков лет после Фингона, как же это сам Фингон согласился покинуть Чертоги без него? Как и большинство эльфов, Фингон ничего не помнил о том, общался ли с кем-то в Мандосе, но, как и большинство, подозревал, что это происходило. Это убеждение укреплял во всех его собственный отец, который ссылался на тот факт, что почему-то перестал ненавидеть Феанора и теперь ему хотелось называть того прозвищем, которым его больше никто не звал — «Наро».

А уж если бы Фингон мог выбирать, с кем увидеться в Мандосе, то, конечно же, это был бы Маэдрос. Он верил, что его выбор уйти из Мандоса без Маэдроса был обусловлен тем, что Маэдросу, как и его отцу, больше не суждено вернуться. Ну и почему же тогда Фингон не задержался там ещё на какие-то пару десятков лет, после того, как и без того столетия там просидел? Сама мысль о том, что он оставил Маэдроса, а тот, в свою очередь, оставил его, не давала ему покоя.

До дома Нерданель они доехали за несколько часов, и уже занялась заря. Нерданель сидела в саду, что-то вырезая крохотным резцом из маленького куска дерева. Одета она была в чёрное с золотой вышивкой, и пусть на ней не было больше той золотой короны с рубинами, что она носила, будучи женой принца, она всё равно выглядела по-королевски.

Завидев всадников, она позвала Амрода и Амраса принять у гостей коней и пригласила всех внутрь. Как и всегда, она не задала ни вопроса о том, что они здесь делают и зачем приехали. Амрод и Амрас же выглядели куда более озадаченными, но мать не позволила им пытать Фингона вопросами, за что он был очень ей благодарен.

Фингон не видел Нерданель с самого своего возвращения. Он не думал, что сможет вынести их встречу, зная, что Маэдроса больше нет. Зная, что тот мог уйти навсегда. Пусть она и разделяла его горе, её присутствие никак не помогло бы его облегчить. И увидев её теперь, он был поражен тем, как же она изменилась. За те годы, в которые она потеряла всё, она так постарела… Лицо её прочертили линии горя и муки, подобно смертным. Но не это поразило Фингона больше всего, а её сходство с Маэдросом. Тот тоже выглядел старше из-за своих испытаний в Белерианде, но не стал от этого менее прекрасным в глазах Фингона… Маэдрос, кто взял так много от духа матери. Маэдрос, кого называли сыном Феанора, но кто во всём был истинным сыном Нерданель. Маэдрос, кто сказал, что, если они поженятся, его мать станет единственной, в чью поддержку и любовь к ним несмотря ни на что, он и вправду верит…

— Мы с Маэдросом были женаты, — без предисловий объявил Фингон, когда Нерданель отослала Амрода с Амрасом прочь. Лучше уж сразу нанести удар и не тянуть с этим.

И тут же воцарился хаос: все заговорили одновременно, и над всеми зазвенел голос Финрода.

— Ты сказал, что расскажешь историю?

— Если вы все соизволите помолчать, — огрызнулся Фингон, используя те интонации, которым научился от Маэдроса, утихомиривавшего братьев. И все и правда замолчали. — Мы поженились в Белерианде, во время Осады Ангбанда. И никому не сказали. Хотя, конечно же, вся эта история началась задолго до того дня.

Я понял, что люблю Майтимо в тот самый миг, когда осознал, что на свете существует любовь. Да и кто бы не влюбился в него тогда?.. Но я был почти уверен, что мои чувства невзаимны, и у нас было что-то вроде молчаливого уговора никогда не обсуждать подобные вещи и держать всё при себе. Позднее Маэдрос рассказал, что вряд ли бы сам понял в те годы, что чувствует ко мне — так глубоко он похоронил эти чувства. Но я-то прекрасно понимал свои, и с каждым годом, когда Майтимо всё так же продолжал отказываться от вступления в брак, мои надежды росли. И так было вплоть до Тангородрим.

Нерданель, которая была вся внимание, вздрогнула. Фингон протянул ей руку, чтобы утешить, и она разочек крепко сжала её, а затем отпустила, и он продолжил.

— Многое из этой части истории лучше рассказывать ему, а не мне. Так что я буду придерживаться того, что знаю, а пробелы когда-нибудь вы заполните. Когда я его спас, он сказал мне, что любит меня. «Фингон, я тебя люблю», — сказал он и улыбнулся той ужасной улыбкой, которую приобрёл тогда. Помните её?

Финрод кивнул. Повторить её было невозможно, если все зубы были на месте. Но почему-то нехватка зубов вовсе не делала Маэдроса непривлекательным, впрочем, вскоре Куруфин сделал ему протезы. Но тогда Маэдрос так высовывал кончик языка сквозь провалы между зубов… Фингон был более чем уверен, что тому просто нравится, как вздрагивают его собеседники. Ну, об этом-то рассказывать Нерданель и Тургону он не стал.

— Во всяком случае, признался он мне лишь потому, что думал, что умирает. И я никогда не напоминал ему, потому что он не помнил и доброй половины того, что происходило во время его спасения, и был почти всё время в бреду. Он успел перепеть мне половину пошлых песенок Маглора и трижды чуть не упал с орла, потому что пытался похлопать его по плечу. Он ничего из этого не помнит… но что признался мне в любви, он помнил. И позже ничего такого он не говорил, потому что думал, что недостоин любви. Вот идиот! Будто меня заботило лишь хорошенькое личико! И вот этот период, когда мы оба знали, но ничего друг другу не говорили, длился годы. Он отдал моему отцу корону, собрал войска и уехал в Химринг, присылая весточки, которые содержали лишь что-то вроде «ну как ты там?». Уж я бы ни в жизнь не оставил это так, так что я…

— И ты начал придумывать все эти поводы и оправдания, чтобы сбегать к нему, помню, как же! — с мрачным смешком перебил его Тургон. — А мы с Аредель вынуждены были трудиться за тебя, а я ведь тогда уже пытался строить Гондолин. Вот ужас!

Финрод рассмеялся, прикрыв рот ладонью, и Фингон продолжил, зыркнув на брата:

— Сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь из вас действительно помнит, каким он был в те дни. Верные за спиной называли его Тенью Химринга. Даже Маглор приезжал от Врат чуть не каждую неделю, да и остальные его братья — как только им удавалась возможность. Но это было не то. Ему нужен был я — и я пришёл. Первые пару лет мне самому было стыдно признаться, что я влюбился в него лишь сильней. Майтимо был юн и нежен душой, Маэдрос стал куда большим. У него было сердце льва с оболочкой из стали. Любить его было всё равно что любить лавину или бурю. И Маэдрос мог любить меня в ответ! Даже когда он тонул в том, что одолевало его, он оставался куда сильнее, чем сам считал себя. Даже не представляю, что он во мне видел, но я знал, что должен что-то сказать. Все предлоги были исчерпаны, так что в один прекрасный день я просто перестал их придумывать. Я сказал отцу, что еду по личным причинам, и сказал Маэдросу, зачем на самом деле я приехал. Потому что люблю его.

— И вы поженились? — спросила Нерданель.

— О, лишь через много лет! Я был счастлив просто любить и быть любимым. И нам столько требовалось обсудить, и так мало у нас было времени… К тому дню, когда мы поженились, мы знали друг друга куда больше, чем большинство тех, кто давно женат. Я уже было начал думать, что мы так никогда не поженимся. Маэдрос терпеть не мог клятвы… по понятным причинам. Но затем в один прекрасный день мы просто сделали это. Как первые эльфы. Он и я, и лишь Эру был нам свидетелем, а любовь — единственным свадебным даром. Позднее я понял, что Маэдрос это всё планировал, и может даже долгие годы. Он знал, как я хочу с ним пожениться, и он сочинил для нас специальные обеты, каждое слово при этом было выбрано так, чтобы ни к чему нас не вынуждать. И мы были так счастливы. Даже когда вокруг рушился мир, мы находили счастье в том малом, что могли, и дарили его друг друга. После смерти отца я усыновил Гил-галада, так что теперь никто не мог упрекнуть меня в отсутствии наследника. Почему-то все думали, что он мой внебрачный сын — а я и не думал никого поправлять. Я назвал его Эрейнионом, потому что ведь он был наш сын — мой и Маэдроса! И мы трудились рука об руку, мы создали наш союз, и пусть во всём потом обвинили его, наполовину это было моей плохой идеей. А потом я сделал худшее, что я мог сделать для Маэдроса.

— Ты умер, — подытожил Тургон. Но если бы это было всё!

— О нет, хуже… Когда я умирал, мне было так страшно… и я сделал то, что делал всегда, когда боялся. Потянулся к Маэдросу. Я… если бы я был лучше, я бы сделал совсем иное: прервал бы связь. Вот что сделал бы Маэдрос, если бы был на моём месте, без тени сомнения. Но у меня не было его силы… и он пережил мою смерть вместе со мной.

Его слушатели побледнели. Тургон прикрыл ладонью рот, как будто его сейчас стошнит. Воистину, Тургон был единственным из троих, кто переживал смерть супруга рядом, и пусть Эленвэ закрыла свой разум, он испытал страшную боль и едва мог на что-то реагировать в последующие дни. Если бы Идриль в нём не нуждалась, он бы, наверное, умер сам. Мысль о том, что есть худшее, чем пережить всё то, что чувствует, умирая, твой любимый, была невозможна. Фингон не мог думать иначе.

— Итак, всё это о том, что, конечно, с тех пор я не чувствовал связь с Маэдросом. До тех пор как пару часов не упал с коня — потому что он воссоединился со мной!!!

— Что?! — воскликнула Нерданель, вскочила и схватила Фингона за плечи.

Он беспомощно кивнул и сам положил ладони ей на плечи.

— Маэдрос жив. Он точно не тут, не в Валиноре, но жив. Я это ощутил.

— Можно?.. — Нерданель потянулась, чтобы положить ладонь на лоб Фингона, но он отстранился.

— Он вновь закрыл щиты разума. С учётом его чувств ко мне, даже не представляю себе, каково ему было. Ощущение было, будто он резко опустил щиты, так что кто знает, кого ещё он смог достать. Маглора, Артанис, может быть, Глорфинделя? Кирдана? Кто теперь там король синдар? Твой пра-правнук, Турно? Напомни-ка мне его имя?

— Эл… — начал было Тургон, но его перебили.

— Минуточку! — вмешался Финрод. — Если он не в Валиноре и при этом жив, так где же он? Ты так говоришь, будто он в Средиземье!

— Да наверняка! — ссадина на голове у Фингона вновь запульсировала, во рту после монолога пересохло.

Финрод покачал головой.

— Нет, невозможно… никакая брачная связь не сможет простираться так далеко.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — огрызнулся Фингон. Это было грубо, и он понял это в следующий же миг… если бы только он мог взять свои слова обратно.

Но в истории и не было никого подобного им! Те пары, которые расстались перед Исходом, были разделены не только океаном, но и серьёзнейшими идеологическими разногласиями. А те пары, которые ушли вместе, а потом один из супругов погиб… вряд ли кто-то из них, возродившись, вернулся в Белерианд, пусть некоторые и могли… Но почти все разорвали свои связи, по тем или иным причинам. Чаще всего, чтобы защитить другого от боли, которую приносит связь, другой конец которой устремлён в никуда. К тому же, эти единицы даже близко не владели той магической силой, какая была у Маэдроса с Фингоном. Фингон был куда могущественнее среднего эльфа, ну, а Маэдрос — Маэдрос в этом вопросе был экстраординарен. Он сам даже не понимал своей силы — но она была, и уж Фингон всегда её видел. Сравнить её можно было лишь с силами величайших среди эльфийского народа, как… Фингон с горечью подумал об отце Маэдроса. Так что его ни в коей мере нельзя было назвать слабым, пусть сам он в это и не верил. Кроме того, у них, как Фингон считал, и до брака была сверхъестественно близкая связь, что любую брачную связь сделало бы сильнее. Вот у Куруфина, к примеру, брачная связь всегда была слабенькой, пусть сам он и обладал мощной личной силой. Так же было и у Аредель.

— Итак, пусть у вас самая мощная супружеская связь в истории. Пусть. Но всё ещё остаётся большой вопрос! Как он попал туда? — требовательно спросил Тургон.

Фингон беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Знаю не больше твоего.

— Мог он вернуться сюда и уплыть? — это вторжение было на совести Финрода, который даже не представлял себе последствий своего вопроса.

— И даже не поговорить со мной, не явив даже намёка на своё существование? Не думаю, что Маэдрос мог бы быть ко мне так жесток!

— Ну, ты знаешь, на что он способен, — Тургон, вне всяких сомнений, прекрасно понимал, что говорит. Такой выпад против самого себя или Маэдроса Фингон ещё мог бы вынести. Но обиды Нерданель… этого простить он не мог.

— Нет, Тургон! И представления не имею, что это ты имеешь в виду, говоря о моём муже. Будь добр, объяснись!

Тургон побагровел и наконец выдавил:

— Сам знаешь, что он сотворил.

Фингон подумал, не наподдать ли младшему брату.

— Я знаю, что он всегда любил меня и относился ко мне лишь с уважением и нежностью.

— Он сжёг корабли! — Тургон почти кричал. Наверняка он выбрал этот пример, потому что гибель кораблей привела к гибели его жены. Но, по иронии судьбы, Тургон обвинил Маэдроса в том единственном, в чём тот был невиновен. Об этом особенно не распространялись, но при Лосгаре Маэдрос стоял в стороне. Его единственный по-настоящему бунтарский поступок против отца. Он не хотел оставлять Фингона.

— Он не жёг! — в унисон поправили его Финрод, Фингон и Нерданель.

Пришлось всем троим объяснять, откуда они это узнали. Тургон счёл это неправдоподобным и не собирался так просто поверить ничему, что узнал Фингон от Маэдроса, Финрод — от Куруфина, а Нерданель — от Карантира. Наконец, он выпалил:

— Ладно, всё это неважно! Маэдрос — убийца и преступник — а ещё он твой кузен, и сомневаюсь, что он любил тебя с той же силой, что и ты его!

Уж этого Фингон не мог вынести. Стычки с Тургоном всегда были мучительны, во рту у Фингона совершенно пересохло, голова страшно болела… а одиночество было ужасающим. Сомневаться в Маэдросе… всё равно что тонуть. Фингон так устал… и он ощутил, как рассыпается на кусочки. На глазах выступили слёзы, и оказалось, он никак не может перестать плакать. Нерданель подошла к нему и обняла. Волосы её были такими же рыжими, как у Маэдроса… и, пусть Фингон и был выше неё, объятия с ней так успокаивали, будто его обнимал сам Маэдрос.

— Прости меня, — пробормотал Тургон, но не совсем искренне. Гнев всё ещё бурлил в нём, и Финрод стукнул его, чтобы тот наконец замолчал.

— Не хочешь немного побыть один? — предложила Нерданель. Фингон кивнул, и она увела его из гостиной вверх по лестнице, в пустую спальню.

Маэдрос вырос не в этом доме — в другом, окна которого Фингон мастерски освоил для входа и выхода… где впервые испытал к Маэдросу желание… Но комната совершенно точно была обустроена так же, как та, настоящая комната Маэдроса. Стены были того же бледно-зелёного цвета, а ещё на книжной полке стояла скульптура, которую сам Фингон подарил Маэдросу ребёнком. Книги тоже отражали вкусы Маэдроса: биографии, исторические изыскания, политические трактаты, пара ранних работ Румиля, поэтический сборник, который Финрод подарил Маэдросу за пару лет до изгнания в Форменос, а ещё маленькая коллекция исторических любовных романов. К последним Маэдрос всегда испытывал тайную страсть.

Нерданель, тихо прикрыв дверь, оставила его в одиночестве, чтобы он смог успокоиться. Фингон бросился на кровать и теперь уже дал волю слезам, и те хлынули на подушку. Сердце его так устало… от Маэдроса, от того, что кому-то еще придётся рассказывать об их отношениях… Судя по Финроду с Тургоном, семья его возненавидит. Мать-то, в конце концов, простит, но что насчёт отца? Аредель простит, а Аргон? А Гил-галад? Тот ничего не знал… Он как отреагирует? Выкажут ли Эленвэ или Идриль больше принятия, чем Тургон. Вряд ли.

Он не пробыл в одиночестве и десяти минут, как дверь тихо приоткрылась. Фингон не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нарушившего его покой. Если это Нерданель, то и ладно, а другие… он не хотел, чтобы кто-то ещё видел, как он плачет.

— И кто ещё мог оказаться в комнате Маэдроса, спросил я себя! Стоило догадаться, что это ты. Как всегда!

Карантир. Третий из вернувшихся сыновей Нерданель — и последний… до возвращения Маэдроса. Кто мог утешить его хуже?

— Оставь меня!

Карантир прошёл через комнату и уселся на кровать возле головы Фингона. Когда он заговорил, в голосе не было слышно его привычной саркастической нотки.

— Слышал, как вы с Тургоном поспорили. Спасибо, что защитил его.

— Я сделал это не для тебя! — Фингон развернулся и посмотрел на Карантира. Плача, он был некрасив, и знал, что сейчас лицо его всё в красных пятнах. Ну и ладно, не тому, кто носит имя Морифинвэ, его судить!

— Нет, ты сделал это, чтобы наша мать думала о нас лучше. Если бы ты делал это для меня, я и не стал бы благодарить.

Карантир оказался полон сюрпризов.

— Ни один из вас её не заслуживает!

На это Карантир расхохотался, запрокинув голову.

— Никто и не сомневается! Но, думаю, в глазах Тургона, и Маэдрос тебя не заслуживает.

Итак, Карантир всё слышал. Как видно, за прошедшие годы привычке подслушивать он не изменил.

— Карантир, будь так добр… — Фингон приподнялся, приготовившись защитить и Тургона.

— Он любил тебя, ты же знаешь. Он никогда об этом особенно не говорил, но мы все знали. Ну или я… Хотя Келегорм и Амрас тоже, наверняка. И, определённо, Маглор. Маэдроса всегда так просто было понять — тем, кто его хорошо знал. Куруфин и Амрод тоже всё бы поняли, если бы эта парочка не была совершенно никчёмна в вопросах отношений.

— О, — тихо произнёс Фингон и опять уронил голову на подушку. Карантир провёл рукой по его волосам — почти ласка. Прежде он был не из тех, кого Фингон мог бы счесть нежным. Но если что и можно было сказать о сыновьях Феанора точно, так это то, что они очень сильно любили друг друга. И в этот миг Фингон был одним из них. Тот, кто ближе всего к брату, который их всех практически вырастил… который за любого из них с готовностью отдал бы жизнь.

— Тургон смирится, как и мы все.

Что бы там Фингон ни собирался сказать в ответ — всё стало неважным, потому что внезапно вернулась связь с Маэдросом. Тихая, словно шёпот, почти неосязаемая, словно сон — но она была на своём месте! Настоящая. Неколебимая. Маэдрос всегда представлял себе связь как струну, как нить — будто одна из множества нитей в величайшем гобелене тысяч и тысяч связей. А для Фингона она всегда была подобна гулу в голове, мелодией, вплетённой в музыку Арды, и этот вселяющий уверенность тихий шелест утешал будто прохладный компресс на горячем лбу, нежный, словно новорожденный ягнёнок…

Видимо, что-то такое отразилось на лице, что Карантир сразу всё понял.

— Он?!

Фингон кивнул. А затем посыл чуть изменился. И Фингон знал, что означает это чувство. Любовь. Так слабо… но у Фингона не было столько силы, как у Маэдроса, чтобы ответить тем же. Ну или не было у него в одиночку.

— Помоги мне! — потребовал он у Карантира, и тот рванулся к нему и протянул руки ладонями вверх. Силы Маэдроса у него не было тоже, но вдвоём с Карантиром они могли бы сотворить что-то близкое. Они соединили руки и разумы и потянулись к Маэдросу вместе — и Фингон послал ему свою любовь. Эта попытка их совершенно опустошила. Лишь они закончили, Карантир рухнул на изголовье кровати. Но Фингон был уверен — сообщение дошло до Маэдроса.

— Ты и правда любишь его, а? — Карантир провёл большим пальцем по ладони Фингона, так медленно и незаметно, что, возможно, жест был просто безотчётным.

Фингон кивнул. Он медленно сел и произнёс:

— Мне нужно узнать, как он попал в Средиземье, а потом получить дозволение последовать за ним.

Карантир медленно отстранился.

— Что ж, когда ты придёшь к Валар, тебе понадобится рядом кто-то, кто получше меня сумеет справиться с такими вещами.

Фингон пару мгновений подумал, потом ругнулся себе под нос, и они с Карантиром в один голос выпалили:

— Тургон!

Затем они встали, и Карантир положил Фингону ладонь на плечо.

— Вы обретёте друг друга вновь. После всего, что было, я более чем уверен, что сам Эру не сможет вас удержать вдали друг от друга.

Фингон порывисто обнял Карантира.

— Надеюсь! Почти всё время я скучал по нему больше, чем смог бы выразить словами…

— Не утруждай себя надеждой! Найди его и верни домой. Ради нас всех! — Карантир крепко стиснул Фингона и отпустил.

Фингон в ответ промолчал. Карантир знал, что тот решительно намерен найти Маэдроса и вернуть его домой в целости и сохранности во что бы то ни стало.

Они спустились по лестнице вниз и обнаружили Нерданель с Амбарусса отдыхающими в гостиной на диване. На другом разлёгся Финрод, а Тургон сидел в кресле, обхватив голову руками. Когда Фингон с Карантиром вошли, все пятеро уставились на них.

— Что, подслушивали через замочную скважину? — поддел Фингон Амбарусса.

Амрас лукаво усмехнулся в ответ.

— Если и так, то мы просто переняли эту милую привычку у наших дорогих братцев.

— Предатель! — Карантир одарил его убийственным взглядом.

Тургон убрал руки от головы. Выглядел он несчастным, а когда заговорил, то слова его адресовались лишь Фингону.

— Фингон… прости меня за то, что я сказал. Оглядываясь назад… я всегда знал, что твои чувства к Маэдросу куда глубже, чем ты всем показываешь. И при этом, когда ты поделился со мной столь личным, я сразу же осудил тебя. Я не должен был так поступать.

Финрод всегда положительно влиял на Тургона. Фингон, настроение которого несоизмеримо улучшилось теперь, когда он чувствовал связь с Маэдросом, сказал:

— Я тебя прощаю! Не думаю, что сам повёл бы себя иначе, если бы мы поменялись местами.

— О, да ладно! — фыркнул Финрод. — Если бы ты сказал об Эленвэ хотя бы половину того, что Тургон за все годы говорил о Маэдросе, он бы тебя ещё тысячу лет назад мечом проткнул.

Пожалуй, это было правдой.

— Что ж, тогда Тургону повезло! Маэдрос всегда хорошо на меня влиял, а ещё он наконец вспомнил о том, что пора опустить свои треклятые щиты!!!

Нерданель вскочила на ноги, и Фингон взял её ладони и положил себе на виски, прикрыв их собственными ладонями. Она молча смотрела на него, не прикасаясь, подобно Карантиру, и по лицу её текли слёзы. Фингон не умел плакать красиво во всех смыслах этого слова: он хлюпал носом, громко всхлипывал, подвывал. Нерданель же плакала тихо и даже изысканно. Амрас встал и обнял мать. Братья через миг тоже оказались рядом, и один из них обнял Фингона.

Когда все успокоились, Фингон вновь встретился взглядом с Тургоном и обнаружил, что брат улыбается. Улыбка была совсем слабой — лишь приподняты уголки рта да морщинки в уголках глаз, но он улыбался.

— И что теперь? — улыбнулся Амрас Фингону.

— Ну, а теперь я верну его обратно. Меня не смог остановить Моргот, а значит, и никто не остановит.

— Что мы можем для тебя сделать? — спросил Амрод.

Фингон задумался на мгновение.

— Мне нужен Тургон, Эарендиль, аудиенция у Ольвэ и дяди Арфина, кто-то, кто поможет сочинить письмо Келебримбору, лодка, карта, арфа — а ещё кто-нибудь, кто говорит на том языке, на котором сейчас говорят смертные. И молитва.

Тургон что-то пробормотал себе под нос — что звучало подозрительно похожим на «ох, только не это».


	8. Минутка отдыха

Возвращение в Лотлориэн для Маэдроса оказалось похожим на сон. Позднее Галадриэль говорила ему, что она почувствовала его почти за день, на расстоянии — он словно постучался в её магические границы, так что она поплыла встретить его лично. Он помнил, как его схватили, вытащили на берег и поставили перед Галадриэль. Он помнил, как забрали Боромира, но совершенно не помнил ни слова из тех, что сказал встретившим его. А следующее, что он помнил — как свалился ничком на пристань, и затем всё померкло.

Когда он проснулся — в незнакомой кровати — первым, что он увидел, было такое знакомое лицо Румиля. Лесной эльф с именем на квэнья сидел у его постели и задумчиво листал книгу.

— Румиль? — попытался было позвать его Маэдрос, но в горле так пересохло, что не удалось вымолвить ни слова. Румиль взял со столика у кровати кувшин воды и налил немного в кубок.

— Тише, Маэдрос, тише. Ты проспал два дня. Мы все боялись, что ты умрёшь, и Владычице придётся сказать Фингону, что ты — это я повторяю её слова! — «погиб в глупейшей попытке спасти одного глупейшего смертного, который сам навлёк на себя несчастье».

Прозвучало поразительно похоже на Галадриэль.

— Как Боромир?

Румиль помог Маэдросу сесть.

— Выжил. Никто не понял, как, но выжил. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь выздороветь полностью, пока не ясно, но очнулся он за день до тебя.

Разве что-то ещё могло подарить Маэдросу облегчение, подобное тому, что затопило его сейчас?.. Как пару недель назад он сказал Халдиру, он так устал от того, что не в состоянии спасти хоть кого-то одного. Если всё, что он мог сделать, чтобы остановить подступающую тьму, — это спасти Боромира… по крайней мере, хоть кто-то один живёт благодаря тому, что Маэдрос здесь.

В дверной проём просунула голову Галадриэль. В простой белой мантии, волосы — заплетены в простую косу, на лице заметна была усталость. Увидев, что Маэдрос сидит, она ласково ему улыбнулась.

— Я уже говорила, дражайший мой кузен, что ты, как всегда, не вовремя?

— Я твой дражайший кузен? — ухмыльнулся Маэдрос. — Артанис, что за честь!

— Дражайший на этих берегах, — покачала головой Галадриэль. — И, в любом случае, прекращай уже приходить в самые неподходящие моменты!

— А я-то и не знал, что был славен именно тем, что прихожу не вовремя!

Румиль опустил глаза:

— Ну… ты точно продемонстрировал это теперь, потому что тебе как-то удалось разминуться с Гэндальфом буквально на пару минут уже не один раз, а целых два!

У него с Галадриэль заняло пару минут объяснить Маэдросу, что Гэндальф, Майа, про которого все думали, что он погиб в битве с балрогом, на самом деле не погиб. Ну или, похоже, погиб, но возродился. Всё это очень озадачивало.

— Так падение было не смертельно? Или Намо вдруг покинул свой пост? Или это такие особенные проклятые пещеры? — требовательно спросил Маэдрос, когда наконец ему дали слово.

Галадриэль и Румиль рассмеялись.

— Не думаю, — сказала Галадриэль. — Гэндальф и понятия не имеет, почему ты вернулся. Его твоё возвращение так же поразило, как и его возвращение — тебя. А может, и больше.

Может, и больше… Майар творили невероятные вещи, а Маэдрос во всех своих начинаниях был обречён на провал. Они ещё поговорили пару минут, но Румилю, казалось, всё труднее и труднее было удерживаться от того, чтоб не свалиться на кровать.

— Румиль, иди поспи пару часов, — Галадриэль положила ладонь ему на плечо. — За эти два дня ты и так сделал невозможное.

Не подчиниться своей госпоже Румиль не мог, да и отчаянно нуждался в отдыхе. И он повиновался. Когда он ушёл, Галадриэль уселась на его место, и Маэдрос спросил:

— А что он сделал… в эти два дня?

— Во всём Лотлориэне только у него и у меня обнаружилась связь с тобой на уровне фэа. И так как мы переживали, что ты можешь умереть, усилия от него потребовались немаленькие. Особенно для того, у кого нет природного дара к магии.

В словах её был резон, пусть Маэдросу и хотелось бы, чтобы в таком не было нужды.

— Спасибо вам за то, что спасли мне жизнь.

— Не за что. Тебе спасибо за то, что спас Боромира. Уж это точно укрепляет мою веру в то, чтоб под всем этим антуражем убийцы, дорогой кузен, у тебя скрывается доброе сердце.

Маэдроса странно тронуло это признание, и он улыбнулся Галадриэль:

— Я просто рад, что успел вовремя, чтобы ты спасла его.

— Добрячок Майтимо, — поддразнила она его с ухмылкой. Маэдрос заподозрил, что она ему это ещё припомнит. Ну что ж… его называли и похуже.

— А я видел Финрода, — признался он. — Меч навёл на меня такое видение.

— Выходит, он показывает лишь моих братьев? — спросила Галадриэль, скорее, себя, чем Маэдроса.

— Нет. Я видел его рядом с одним из моих братьев. Я видел Маглора, Карантира, Амбарусса. Все, кроме Маглора, выглядели… хорошо.

Галадриэль слабо улыбнулась.

— Рада это слышать. Мне всегда больше всех из вас нравился Амрас.

— Забавно, но я бы то же сказал о Финроде, — и они вместе посмеялись над этим, а затем наступила уютная тишина. Маэдрос не стал спрашивать, рада ли Галадриэль тому, что Куруфин и Келегорм, видимо, не возродились. Он не хотел этого знать.

Галадриэль долго глядела на свои руки, прежде чем вновь поднять глаза на Маэдроса.

— Не возражаешь, если я спрошу тебя кое-о чём, что мне давно следовало бы знать?

Маэдрос пожал плечами, и она продолжила:

— В чём твоё мастерство?

— Что, прости?

— Твоё ремесло. Когда ты направляешь магию… что именно ты делаешь? Мириэль ткала. Келебримбор обрабатывал металл. Финрод пел.

Маэдрос моргнул и одарил её долгим взглядом.

— Я пою.

— Поёшь?! — выражение лица Галадриэль было впечатляющим. Искреннее удивление, которое мгновенно переросло в ярость. — Маэдрос! Я слышала, как ты поёшь! Не хочу обидеть тебя, но я не встречала никого, кому меньше подходило бы мастерство волшебной песни.

Будто бы Маэдрос не знал. В юности он пробовал свои силы в сотне разных вещей. Во всём, что можно было себе вообразить. Дерево, металл, камень, песня, танец, живопись, графика и даже, по требованию отца, ткачество. Но ничем не овладел. Даже в тех областях, где он был не так ужасающе некомпетентен — как, к примеру, в лингвистике — у него было мало способностей к магии по сравнению с родителями и братьями. Даже такие очевидные вещи, как владение Келегормом языками зверей, живые картины Карантира или танцы, которые творил Амрас, были куда более впечатляющими, чем всё, что удавалось Маэдросу. Он был мастером во всём, но ни в чём. В большинстве ремёсел он продвинулся едва дальше ученика. И он выбрал мастерство песни лишь потому, что его же выбрали Маглор с Фингоном. Других причин у него не было.

— Допустим! А что ещё мне делать?!

На лице Галадриэль отобразилась такая ярость, что Маэдрос даже отшатнулся. Кажется, осознав, как налетела на него, она отступила назад, и, когда вновь заговорила, тон её стал мягче.

— Я училась у Мелиан, и ты это знаешь. А то, чего ты, похоже, точно не знаешь, так это то, что эльфийская магия — это связь фэа эльфов и их ремесла. Или фэа и хроа. Или фэа и ещё чем-то. Или с самой волшебной тканью Ардой — у некоторых избранных.

— Галадриэль, — покачал головой Маэдрос, — знаю я это, да каждый эльф в Арде знает!

— Видимо, нет, иначе бы ты не провёл всю свою жизнью в борьбе с непригодным для тебя ремеслом, с которым у тебя так мало связи или вообще её нет! Те, у кого есть связь с их мастерством песни, могут добиться в их ремесле многого — но это не про тебя.

— Я не добился ничего ни в одном из видов мастерства, Галадриэль. За всю свою жизнь.

Она снова очень тщательно стёрла с лица ярость и изменила тактику ведения разговора.

— Хорошо, Маэдрос, а как ты добрался сюда?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — он моргнул.

— Если Боромир подсчитал время верно — а у нас нет поводов в него не верить — вы вернулись вверх по течению вдвое быстрее, чем спустились вниз по течению! Даже если бы ты грёб день и ночь со всей своей эльфийской силой, это было бы невозможно! К тому же, потребовалось бы как-то пройти через пороги. Так что повторяю свой вопрос: как ты добрался сюда? Потому что я готова поспорить на что угодно, что ты вовсе даже не пел!

Маэдрос перебрал в уме подробности последних дней. Он припомнил, как попрощался с остальными членами братства, а потом… он грёб, грёб, грёб. Может, на реке и были какие-то пороги, но в памяти Маэдроса их не осталось. И уж точно в памяти Маэдроса не осталось ни следа того, что он пел.

— Похоже, я не помню. Прости.

— Но ты не пел!

— Нет, — Маэдрос покачал головой. — Я не пел. Но, Галадриэль, у меня всё равно почти нет магических способностей. Если я и добрался сюда, значит, такова была воля Валар. Может, Ульмо?

Галадриэль встала, размеренно обошла комнату по кругу дважды, совершенно не по-женски зарычала и пнула стену.

— Маэдрос. Не пойми меня превратно, но я ненавижу твоего отца, больше чем кого бы то ни было в своей жизни — а я ненавижу на удивление мало кого. — Она вновь пнула стену, ещё яростнее, будто пытаясь ей что-то доказать.

Маэдрос глядел, как она теперь потирает ту самую ногу, а потом без сил вновь плюхается на кровать. А затем спросил:

— Не могу тебя винить, но, по-моему, сейчас это слегка неуместно.

Галадриэль опустила голову на руки и пробормотала сквозь зубы:

— Мало я встречала тех, кто обладает столь же огромной силой, что и ты, Маэдрос. Да любой, кто мало—мальски в союзе со своей фэа это увидит! Ты можешь поддерживать связь с мужем на другом материке! Кто вообще это может? Да никто! Ни Маглор, ни даже Элронд — с Вилья! Финрод не мог, и я совершенно уверена, что Фингон, женись он на ком угодно другом, тоже не смог бы! У тебя такая сила духа, что ты пережил потери, которые убили бы — и убили ведь! — даже самых сильных эльфов. Если бы я потеряла отца, Келеборна — вдобавок к тем, кого я уже потеряла… А ты при этом ещё и совершенно не обучен. Это просто немыслимо.

Маэдрос обдумал её слова и опустил взгляд. Предположения Галадриэль были вовсе не такими уж и безумными. Если кто и мог катастрофически недооценивать силу своих родных, так это отец Маэдроса — веками он обзывал Финголфина безмозглым дураком. С другой стороны, он всегда подбадривал Маэдроса во всех начинаниях, даже когда тот проваливался во всех них по очереди. И когда, наконец, Маэдрос решил бросить попытки, признать, что ни одно ремесло не стало его призванием, отец настоял, чтобы Финвэ брал его с собой на собрания и советы, в дипломатические миссии — и Маэдрос выучился этому искусству. И именно тогда, от деда Маэдрос научился большинству умений, которые, в итоге, принесли ему наибольшую пользу.

— Если у меня и есть такие способности, я всё равно не умею им управлять, и с моей фэа не связано никакое ремесло.

Галадриэль вновь вскочила; похоже, ей никак не удавалось сидеть спокойно.

— Что ж, времени до того, как ты вновь нас покинешь, у нас немного, но позволь мне обучить тебя, как у меня выйдет. Я не для того училась у Мелиан, чтобы сидеть просто так и смотреть, как твои способности пропадают зря!

И правда, чем это могло повредить?

— Ну и чем займёмся, пением, готовкой или ткачеством? Обещаю, всё это я одинаково не умею.

— И что же ты умеешь?

— Я дипломат, — пожал плечами Маэдрос. — Мечник.

Галадриэль, казалось, не слушала. Она вновь расхаживала по комнате, а затем внезапно извинилась и вышла. Отсутствовала она почти полчаса, за это время Маэдросу удалось встать, отыскать свои сапоги — они были под кроватью — и надеть их. Ещё он, вспомнив о том, где теперь оказался, потянулся к Фингону. Связь ощущалась сильнее, чем в первый раз, когда он почувствовал её в Лотлориэне, а может это всё были игры восприятия. А хотя нет, похоже, и вправду она усилилась — Маэдрос даже чувствовал тревогу, которую излучал Фингон. Как странно… Это беспокоило. Впрочем, может Фингон так тревожился из-за того, что Маэдрос был на грани жизни и смерти. Тогда он послал Фингону свою любовь — с куда большей лёгкостью, чем раньше, и тут же получил ответное сообщение — облегчение и любовь.

Вернулась Галадриэль, отряхивая мокрые руки, выглядела она торжествующей.

— Слова!

— Что, прости? — Маэдрос вновь сунулся под кровать, обнаружил там свой пояс с мечом Финрода и надел его.

— Твой главный дар! Должно быть, это в том, что ты говоришь. В словах, что ты используешь. Что-то на грани музыки и языков… что-то про это…

Маэдрос вновь пожал плечами, скорее не потому что, слова, возможно, и были его самым главным умением, но потому, что очень трудно было сказать «нет» Галадриэль. И следующий час они провели, тренируя самые разные тактики: что-то писали, пробовали отдавать команды, рассказывать сказки — и всё было напрасно. Галадриэль в отчаянии щипала себя за переносицу и наконец сдалась и сказала Маэдросу, где ему искать Боромира.

Маэдрос совершенно не удивился тому, что они не преуспели. В конце концов, он потратил больше чем кто бы то ни было, времени на то, чтобы выяснить, в чём его талант. Обидно ли было думать о том, что он владеет какими-то грандиозными магическими способностями, которые так и не удалось найти, а может и никогда не удастся, даже если залезть ему в голову? Да конечно, обидно! Но удивительно ли? Нет. Нет, вовсе не удивительно, и Маэдрос не знал, на кого злится за это больше всего. На отца ли, Галадриэль ли, себя…

Может, единственным, на кого сейчас Маэдрос не злился, был Боромир, который, когда Маэдрос вошёл к нему, лежал на спине и… стойте-стойте!

— Что это вы тут делаете?! — воскликнул Маэдрос. Халдир подпрыгнул, будто ему подпалили мягкие места, а Боромир покраснел, как помидор. Ни тот, ни другой Маэдросу не ответили. Но Маэдрос не ушёл, наоборот, встал в дверях, подпирая косяк. Халдир сделал какой-то жест — очень даже грубый, как заключил Маэдрос, сопоставив его с происходящим, и удалился. И тогда Маэдрос уселся у постели Боромира.

— Прости, что прервал вас. Ну, если он дарил тебе какое-то особенное утешение, то наверняка вернётся. Это же я ему не понравился, не ты.

Боромир медленно помотал головой.

— Да нет… то есть… мы не… ну хорошо, мы и правда… но…

Маэдрос поднял ладонь.

— Да не мне тебя судить, разве не так?

Боромир пожал плечами.

— Может и так. Но это было… ну правда, может, это и что-то большее, но разве я мог бы?.. Думаю, и у Халдир то же. Ты удивишься, как мало времени у одного из главных стражей Лотлориэна и старшего брата двух печально известных нарушителей спокойствия.

— Не удивлюсь. Шесть младших братьев и оборона границы с Морготом.

Боромир усмехнулся в ответ.

— Что ж, думаю, в моём случае достаточно Фарамира и Саурона.

Маэдрос, заметив, как изменился тон его голоса, решил сменить тему:

— Прости, что лгал тебе.

— Я понимаю, почему ты делал это, — ответил Боромир. Это не звучало как прощение, но Маэдрос прощения и не заслуживал. — И теперь я понимаю, почему ты так туманно говорил о своём прошлом… ваше величество.

Маэдрос замотал головой.

— Нет-нет, это я сказал только для того, чтобы вы с Арагорном вели себя тихо и не мешали мне лечить тебя. Я отказался от короны в пользу рода Финголфина. Поэтому, больше всех в Средиземье прав на корону у Элронда. Впрочем, от Фингона как супруга я никогда не отказывался… что делает меня… вдовствующей королевой? Принцем-регентом? Если Гил-Галад не ввёл никаких стандартов наследования и перехода титулов, то я могу называть себя как захочу.

Он нёс всю эту чушь просто так, лишь бы что-то сказать, и потому что Боромир слушал. И когда тот перебил его, Маэдрос был тому благодарен. Правда, чувства его изменились после того, как он услышал, что тот говорит.

— Когда ты был Гэлоном, то сказал, что винишь Маэдроса за смерть своего мужа. Фингона, да? Так ты на самом деле винишь себя?

Маэдрос переплёл пальцы — от этой дурной нервной привычки он вроде бы давно уже избавился — и постарался не встречаться с Боромиром взглядом.

— Это, скорее, не вопрос вины, а вопрос причины и следствия. То была моя идея, моя самонадеянность… и в конце именно мои люди нас и предали. Ну или, ладно, люди брата, но ведь именно я позволил братьям по своей воле выбирать людские племена себе на службу.

— Это, — заявил Боромир с всезнающим видом того, кто недавно разменял четвёртый десяток — или сколько там ему было, — самая нелепая вещь, которую я в своей жизни слышал.

— Что, прости?!

Боромир закатил глаза.

— Стратегии терпят неудачу. Даже величайшие военные стратеги в истории иногда проигрывают. И даже с куда большим перевесом на их стороне, чем у вас — насколько я могу судить по твоим рассказам о твоей эпохе. Во всяком случае ты, фактически, в одиночку, собрал союз и создал для вашей победы всё возможное — и всё равно ничего не вышло. Потому что ты сражался против божества. Если бы каждый командир брал на себя всю ответственности за все смерти тех, кто был под его командой, никто из них на утро просто с кровати не смог бы встать. Война убивает. Даже если ты выигрываешь в ней. Людей убивают сражения. Временами всё что мы можем делать — это просто пытаться жить.

Эту речь Маэдрос сам произносил сотни раз — кому-то другому.

— Когда это ты успел так поумнеть?

— Знаешь, познакомился с одним старым эльфом, который нарассказывал мне кучу исторических анекдотов, а потом всё полетело в тар-тарары.

Маэдрос повторил в адрес Боромира недавний жест Халдира и вновь сменил тему:

— Ещё вопросы есть?

— Нет. Ну или важных нет. Гэлон… Маэдрос… спасибо тебе. Не за то, что ты спас мою жизнь, но за… думаю, если я когда и вернусь в Гондор, то человеком куда лучше, чем тот, кто его покинул. За то, что заставил меня увидеть в жизни неоднозначность тогда, когда я даже в себе не мог разглядеть неоднозначности.

Маэдрос наклонился к нему, и они обнялись, Боромир уткнулся головой ему в грудь.

— Спасибо и тебе. За то, что был храбр, когда я таким не был. За то, что предложил мне утешение, когда я чувствовал себя таким одиноким. За то, что слушал и менялся. На это способен лишь сильный человек или эльф.

Боромир, похоже, всхлипнул. Маэдрос провел рукой по его коротким волосам и присел на край кровати, чтобы обнять Боромира крепче.

— Я думал… думал, что умираю, и всё, о чём я в тот момент мог думать, это как же я оставлю Фарамира, и как мой отец… Фарамир настолько лучше меня, он благородней любого из нас, а отец без меня сокрушит его дух…

Будто бы Маэдрос сам не чувствовал того же, наблюдая за младшими братьями, и никто из них, начиная с него самого, не мог оправдать ожиданий Феанора, пока наконец не появился Куруфин. Но между отцом Маэдроса и отцом Боромира была огромная разница. Отец Маэдроса был абсолютно уверен, что его сыновья станут великолепными мастерами во всём, что только им понравится, даже если их увлечения не совпадут с его. Пусть он и был ближе всего с Куруфином, но не менее неистово поддерживал и других сыновей: Маглора — в занятиях музыкой, Маэдроса — политикой и даже, с меньшей охотой, Келегорма в охоте. Отец Боромира, казался менее щедрым на поддержку. А быть в этом менее щедрым, чем скупец Феанор — это надо было постараться.

— Ты вернёшься домой, — заверил его Маэдрос.

Боромир протянул руку и коснулся волос Маэдроса.

— Он возненавидит меня… мой отец. За то, что я подвёл его. Не принёс Его. И… да за всё остальное тоже. Может, меня и наследства лишат. Хотя, думаю, это и неважно, так как трон займёт Арагорн. И выберет себе наместника сам.

— Тебя?

— Я ему посоветую избрать Фарамира. У того голова отлично подходит для таких вещей. А я… я и понятия не имею, как с этим справляться… если выживу.

Следующие слова Маэдрос произнёс совершенно неожиданно для себя самого — но ничуть о них не пожалел.

— Помоги мне найти моего брата. Если мы выиграем… если я выживу — пойдём со мной!

Боромир с улыбкой посмотрел на него.

— Маглора? Второго вашего?

Маэдрос кивнул.

— Думаю, ты ему понравишься. А потом, пройдёт столько времени, что ты придумаешь что-нибудь, я уверен.

— Если мы выживем.

— Если выживем.

Они пару минут помолчали, обнимая друг друга. Маэдрос задумался, когда же Боромира вообще в последний раз обнимали, ничего от него не ожидая. Не ожидая телесного внимания или верности… Маэдроса, при всём том роке, что преследовал его, всегда окружали те, кто любил его. В первую очередь, Фингон и Маглор, но и остальные братья были рядом, а потом — Элронд и Элрос. Дольше всего вдали от тех, кто любил его, он был в годы, которые провёл на Тангородрим. И первое время после спасения — когда все относились к нему так, будто он стеклянный, пока он не сорвался и не накричал на Маглора, что хватит уже смотреть на него как на чужого. Бедняга Маглор, которого и так измучила тяжесть короны, смерть отца и необходимость быть стратегом, чему он никогда не учился, бросился Маэдросу в объятия. Было ужасно неловко, они оба рыдали как безумные. Маглор — от изнеможения, Маэдрос — оттого, что совершенно не понимал, куда девать, обнимаясь, эту правую руку, которая теперь была рукой не до конца.

— Можно задать тебе личный вопрос?

Боромир отстранился и пожал плечами.

— Я, может, и не отвечу, но спрашивай такое, когда захочешь.

Боромир лёг, но они всё ещё были так близко, что соприкасались, и Маэдрос отвёл ладонь от волос Боромира и взял его за руку.

— Скажи… если бы ты мог жениться на другом мужчине, ты бы это сделал?

— Ещё пару дней назад, я даже не знал, что бывают и другие — такие, как я. Это… даже не представляю, что теперь делать с такими знаниями…

Маэдрос понял, что слишком крепко сжимает руку Боромира и отпустил её.

— Я бы всё отдал, имей я возможность придушить того короля или ту королеву, что придумал вам эти законы.

— Думаю, это закон не менялся со времён основания Нуменора.

— А я надеюсь, что менялся! Мне хочется думать, что я воспитал Элроса получше! Иначе его ухлёстывания за всеми этими мужчинами и женщинами, эльфами и эльфийками каждую свободную минутку, что ему выпадала, были грандиозным лицемерием!

— Но труды по истории никогда…

— Да в трудах по истории никогда не пишут ничего интересного! Ты бы только слышал, что мой дед нам рассказывал о ранних временах в эльфийской истории! А то, что я мог бы поведать тебе о никому не ведомой юности Элронда и Элроса, никогда не знало пера. Сомневаюсь, что большинству людей вообще известно, что они братья.

Выражение лица Боромира говорило само за себя. Он разинул рот, и на лице его отобразилось потрясение.

— Ну надо же! Майтимо, Майтимо, что бы подумал Фингон? — к дверному косяку точно в той же позе, что и Маэдрос совсем недавно, прислонилась Галадриэль. Но, в отличие от Халдира, Маэдрос даже не вздрогнул.

— Надеюсь, подумал бы: «Ну надо же! Как же я благодарен тому, что мой дорогой любимый Маэдрос нашёл друга, который поддерживает его в трудные времена!» — за долгие годы Маэдрос превосходно научился пародировать произношение Фингона, и теперь невероятно развеселил Галадриэль своим выступлением.

— Ну, как бы там ни было, я пришла для того, чтобы уточнить твои планы. Я думала над тем, чтобы предложить тебе кое-какие стратегии развития, но если за последние пару сотен лет твоей жизни никто не предложил тебе ничего, что сработало бы, то сомневаюсь, что даже кто-то с моим уровнем подготовки справится с этим до того, как война достигнет очередного пика…

Маэдрос обдумал её слова и согласился с каждым из них, кроме…

— Очередного?

— А это вторая новость, которую я собиралась сообщить. Я видела начало долгой битвы, которая происходит прямо в эти дни. Между силами Сарумана и короля Рохана, с которым Арагорн, Леголас и Гимли. Будущее кажется мрачным, но, верю, Гэндальф поможет им. Вот во что я не верю, так это в их способность одолеть вражескую армию так, чтобы поспеть в Гондор вовремя. И из того что я вижу — или не вижу, в Гондоре, — боюсь я, что спешка требуется как никогда.

Маэдрос думал ровно о том же, потому ему не понадобилось времени на ответ.

— Тогда в Гондор отправлюсь я, и как можно быстрее. В одиночку я смогу это сделать куда быстрее, чем было бы с хоббитами.

— В одиночку? — Галадриэль насмешливо качнула головой. — Кто это сказал, что ты пойдёшь в одиночку?


	9. Интерлюдия II. Друзья и родные

Фингон откинулся на спинку стула и наблюдал, как Амрод и Финрод играют в кости, что неизбежно случалось, когда все они собирались вместе. Остальные давно вылетели из игры — Амрод обыграл своего брата-близнеца, самого Фингона и Гил-галада, а Финрод — Нерданель, Карантира, и юную Келебриан, которая попала в их число совершенно случайно — потому что лучше всех в роду Финвэ говорила на вестроне. Любого из них могла побить Аредель, если бы, конечно, играла, а не стояла у окна, высматривая Тургона. С момента своего возвращения из Чертогов она стала куда нервозней, чем тогда, когда Фингон в последний раз видел её в Белерианде. Все удивлялись, почему же она покинула Чертоги, не дождавшись сына или Келегорма, своего старого друга. Но Фингон думал, что понимает причины. Ибо в сердце Тургона было мало покоя из-за вины за судьбу Маэглина и падение Гондолина, а прощение Аредель будто вдохнуло в него новую жизнь.

— Кто-то идёт, — тихо сказала Аредель. Её слова почти заглушил победный вопль Амрода, которого Финрод тут же обвинил в жульничестве.

— Турно? — спросил Фингон. Он встал чтобы открыть дверь. Пусть это и был дом Карантира, оказавшийся как раз посередине между Тирионом и домом Нерданель, но собрание организовал Фингон.

— Думаю, нет, — ответила Аредель, и Фингон распахнул дверь и обнаружил за ней Келебримбора, в одежде, выдававшей его долгий путь. В руках у того были две седельные сумки и свёрток из холстины. Он кутался в длинный плащ.

Келебримбор сильно отличался от того себя, которого Фингон видел в последний раз, в Белерианде. В то время, пожалуй, ещё был королём отец Фингона. Да, конечно, это было до той истории с Лютиэн, тогда Келебримбор был ещё очень молод, и энергия била в нём через край. Теперь же он казался хмурым, волосы его было необычно коротки и заплетены в косички, которые едва достигали плеч. А ещё он как-то отрастил короткую бородку, в которую на гномий манер были вплетены бусины.

Без единого слова он протолкнулся мимо Фингона, плюхнул сумки на стол, затем обнял Нерданель, чмокнул Гил-галада в щёку и, наконец, развернулся и заявил:

— Кузницы Ауле! Фингон, ты всегда был таким безумцем?

Фингон открыл было рот, чтобы сказать «нет», но затем, оценив последствия такого ответа, рот захлопнул.

— Рад видеть тебя, Келебримбор! — одарил его искренней улыбкой Гил-галад. Сын Фингона был одарён очевидным талантом дипломата, прямо как и Маэдрос, и для Фингона всегда было огромным удовольствием наблюдать за тем, как эти таланты проявляли себя.

— И я тебя, Гил-галад.

Они обменялись ещё парой приветствий, а затем Келебримбор вновь оглядел собравшихся и воскликнул:

— Келебриан! Я и не знал, что ты приплыла! Когда же ты тут появилась? И почему? Как там твоя мама? Есть ли новости о роде Дурина? — похоже, в нём ещё оставалась толика жизнелюбия, отличавшего его в юности.

Келебриан опустила глаза. Она не говорила о том, как так вышло, что она оставила Средиземье, и никто — по строгому приказу Финрода — и не спрашивал.

— Келебримбор… — предупреждающе произнёс Гил-галад. И тот, увидев беспокойные взгляды других и поникшие плечи Келебриан, тут же перестроился, как будто внутри него что-то щёлкнуло.

Он опустился рядом с Келебриан на колени и что-то произнёс на языке, который Фингон никогда раньше не слышал. На вестрон, которому его учила Келебриан, это было немножко похоже, но произношение было совсем иным, какие-то звуки звучали резче, какие-то — мягче. Разница была сродни различию между квэнья и синдарином. Поражённая Келебриан уставилась на Келебримбора и что-то ему ответила. Слова её явно задели Келебримбора за живое, и он импульсивно обнял её, и Келебриан, не выказав удивления, обняла его в ответ.

Гил-галад, похоже, единственный, кто в этой комнате говорил на этом языке, не поднимал глаз, глядя себе под ноги. Когда Келебриан через плечо Келебримбора увидела его, то позвала, и он присоединился к их неловким объятиям. Да, их было трое, владыки и владычица нолдор Второй эпохи. Келебриан выросла во времена правления Гил-галада, и Келебримбор и Гил-Галад были среди самых близких её родичей, что остались в живых. А теперь они были её связью с тем миром… отцом, матерью, мужем, оставшимися за морями.

— Он пришёл, — сообщила Аредель со своего места у окна.

«Он» оказался Тургоном вместе с Эарендилем. Фингон изначально надеялся только на то, что Эарендиль подскажет ему о том, что сейчас творится в Средиземье, но внук Тургона оказался куда сильнее заинтересован в его деле. Кажется, Эарендиль каким-то образом встречался со своим сыном Элросом, и тот просил отца заступиться перед Валар за Маглора и Маэдроса. И Эарендиль пробовал, и, похоже, безрезультатно, но, получив возможность исполнить просьбу одного сына и случай помочь другому сыну в войне, он не смог от этого отказаться. И он отправился с Тургоном хлопотать за Фингона перед Ульмо, это было почти месяц назад, и все знали, что Валар сегодня вынесут свой вердикт.

— Новости хорошие или плохие? — спросил Амрас с гримасой на лице, похоже, он приготовился к самому худшему.

— И то, и другое, — вздохнул Тургон. Фингон, если ты поплывёшь в Средиземье, никто не остановит тебя, — он сделал паузу, во время которой Амрас издал триумфальный вопль и потряс кулаком в воздухе. — Но… сейчас ты услышишь новость плохую: но ты должен плыть в одиночку.

Карантир швырнул свой металлический кубок в стену, раздался лязг, и вино брызнуло во все стороны. И он выскочил прочь, за ним последовала мать. Карантир хотел пойти с Фингоном сильнее других его соучастников в этом деле — и из любви к Маэдросу и Маглору, и из сострадания к Пришедшим следом. Эарендиль, молча наблюдавший за смятением, охватившим присутствующих, через пару минут тихо ускользнул и затем вернулся с тряпкой чтобы оттереть пролитое вино. Такая неожиданная тактичность вызвала в Фингоне к нему большую симпатию.

— Мы с этим справимся, — медленно и спокойно проговорила Келебриан. — Я обучу тебя вестрону как смогу, а когда ты доплывёшь, то, уверена, тебе поможет Кирдан. Он был хорошим другом мне и Элронду.

— Да и ты не в первый раз творишь подобное в одиночку, — это сказала Аредель, которая отошла наконец от окна и теперь стояла рядом с Фингоном.

Тут встал Келебримбор; он расстегнул плащ, снял его и повесил на спинку стула, а потом пошёл к оставленным им на столе вещам.

— Забавно, однако, я как-то и предполагал, что ты поплывёшь один, потому взял на себя смелость взять вещи только для одного.

Он открыл одну сумку и вытащил оттуда мешочек с наконечниками для стрел, нож для заточки, кинжал, который можно было спрятать в сапоге, кольчугу, и пару вещей, которые были похожи на смену одежды самого Келебримбора. Со дна второй сумки он достал другой мешочек и протянул его Фингону.

— Я больше не делаю колец, — сказал он, будто бы это всё объясняло, хотя на деле не объяснило ничего, пока он не достал из мешочка драгоценности: два ожерелья, шесть браслетов, четыре заколки для волос и ещё крохотный мешочек с драгоценными бусинами наподобие тех, что были вплетены в его волосы. А ещё, что было совсем странно, две короны: одну золотую, а другую, что совсем уж вводило в замешательство, железную.

Взглядом Фингон попытался выразить всё своё недоумение, и Келебримбор пояснил:

— Я подумал, негоже первенцам домов Феанора и Финголфина остаться совсем без украшений. А раз уж вы женаты, как было сказано в письме, что я получил, то Маэдросу тоже понадобится своя корона. Однажды он сказал мне, что, будь он королём, то не считал бы корону такой уж важной. Потому я и не хотел ничего яркого и кричащего, но, по моему опыту, важен символ. Отсюда и железо. Думаю, оно подходит Маэдросу, и… ещё я думаю, что это его позабавит. Да и, конечно, всё это я зачаровал, чтобы усилить твою собственную магию и оповещать о присутствии зла. Один из браслетов, к тому же, зачарован так, чтобы нагонять сон, так что используй всё это разумно.

Фингон всё крутил и крутил в руках корону, предназначенную для Маэдроса… Работа была такой тонкой, изящной, металл закручивался в странные и необычные узоры и волны. Келебримбор был прав: такой мягкий металл, как золото, не подошёл бы Маэдросу так, как подходило простое железо. К тому же, это было громким политическим заявлением. В глазах нолдор, для кого статус и драгоценности были почти одно и то же, корона из железа будто выражала отказ от того, что было фундаментом их общества — и это было очень даже в духе Маэдроса. Был и второй слой смысла, который Келебримбор считал «иронией», но Фингон увидел вызов и в нём. Железную корону, украшенную Сильмариллами, носил Моргот, пленитель и мучитель Маэдроса. А теперь железную корону будет носить Маэдрос — и сам будет управлять своей судьбой. Фингону это понравилось.

Лишь один мешок оставался закрытым, но, познакомившись с остальными подарками, Фингон уже имел представление о том, что же он скрывает. Как он и предполагал, это оказался меч, прекраснейший из всех, виденных им когда-либо.

— У него есть все традиционные свойства, конечно же. Он не сломается. Предупредит тебя, когда враг будет близко. Я наложил на него и пару новых защитных чар… чтобы его никто не захотел украсть и ещё пару подобных штук… а ещё заклинание поиска. Пусть у тебя и есть связь с Маэдроом, но я взял на себя смелость сделать так, чтобы меч указывал на любого живого потомка Финвэ. Вдруг окажется полезным.

В Средиземье был только один эльф, ради которого Келебримбор мог захотеть наложить эти чары. Маглор. Фингон уже думал про последнего из сыновей Феанора после того, как решил, что пойдёт в Средиземье. Из всех братьев Маэдроса именно с Маглором Фингон провёл больше времени, они и по возрасту были близки. Хотя Маглор, как и Куруфин, всегда казался достаточно высокомерным и таким уверенным в себе, что Фингона это задевало. В такой путь только ради Маглора, конечно, он бы не пошёл, и сражаться с Валар за него не стал бы… Но, может, он был неправ. Ведь несмотря на всё это, Маглор всегда был рядом с Маэдросом, помогал тому нести все тяготы, что на нём лежали, и на которые у того не хватало сил. И Маглор всегда относился к Фингону лучше других своих братьев, кроме, конечно же, самого Маэдроса. И уж точно никто не заслужил того, чтобы его бросили… подобно тому, как все оставили Маглора. Фингон о Маглоре не слышал ни слова уже многие годы, кроме упоминаний о том, что именно его перу принадлежит Нолдолантэ… да с конца Первой эпохе никто ничего о нём не слышал и его самого не видел. Гил-галад говорил, что они с Элрондом, его другом, искали Маглора, но безуспешно. Келебриан, ставшая в Третью эпоху женой Элронда, тоже не рассказала ничего нового. Если уж они не сумели найти Маглора, думал Фингон, сколько же времени поиск может занять у них с Маэдросом, ведь они совершенно не знают тех земель… Так что подарок мог оказаться полезным.

Фингон обвёл взглядом комнату и всех многочисленных потомков Финвэ, которые в ней собрались.

— Давай попробуем?

Келебримбор пожал плечами.

— Тогда нам стоит выйти наружу. Думаю, Карантиру вряд ли понравится, если в его гостиной будут махать мечом.

И все вместе отправились в лес за домом Карантира. Фингону завязали глаза чулком, который любезно одолжила Аредель, он заткнул уши и принялся жужжать, а родичи попрятались кто куда. Оказалось, меч работает по принципу отслеживания того, о ком Фингон думает. Сначала Фингон нашёл Тургона — тот особенно и не прятался. А затем обнаружил и остальных. Сложности вышли только с поиском Эарендиля и Келебриан — их он знал не так хорошо — а ещё Аредель, которая его разыграла, сначала взобравшись на дерево, а потом, пока он отвлёкся на поиски Келебриан, спрыгнув оттуда. Гил-галад от участия в их развлечениях отказался, чтобы «сохранить тайну своего отцовства». Тайной для Фингона, да и для Гил-галада самого оно не было, но это был секрет не только их двоих.

Позже, когда все отправились по домам, чтобы отдохнуть и спланировать действия на будущее, Гил-галад с Фингоном поехали вместе.

— Ты же знаешь, что меня ничуть не задевает твой брак с Маэдросом? — спросил Гил-галад, когда они наконец оказались наедине. Они с Фингоном не особенно-то успели обсудить этот вопрос, если не считать, конечно, того, что Фингон ему признался.

— По-моему, ты единственный в нашей семье, кого это не задевает, — пробормотал Фингон, припомнив ужас и удивление на лице отца и рыдания матери. Пусть отец и обрёл какое-то странное чувство родства с Феанором в Чертогах, Маэдроса, похоже, он понимал не особенно хорошо. А если и понимал, то это не помогло.

— Может это потому, что я единственный, кто никогда Маэдроса не встречал? — это, конечно, была шутка, но она всё равно Фингона очень обидела.

— Но ты его встречал! Даже если и не помнишь! Я брал тебя в Химринг, когда ты был ребёнком, и не раз! И Маэдрос к нам приезжал, когда мы планировали Союз. Ты встречался с ним раз восемь или девять — куда больше, чем прочие не из рода Феанора. Мы отослали тебя к Кирдану только тогда, когда стало очевидно, что Маэдрос не сможет быть тебе подходящим опекуном, если я вдруг погибну. Вернее сказать, когда мы увидели, до чего может довести Клятва, на примере Куруфина и Келегорма. Если бы этого не произошло, то Маэдрос, мой законный супруг, в случае моей смерти стал бы растить тебя. Регентом стал бы Тургон, но первостепенной задачей для него было его собственное королевство, и, к тому же, подопечный у него уже был.

Гил-галад помолчал минуту и вновь заговорил:

— Так странно… Я так часто думаю как обо отце о Кирдане… мне так сложно поверить, что наши с ним отношения — не родство. Интересно, каким бы я стал, если бы меня вырастил Маэдрос…

— Полагаю, что ты вырос бы таким же хорошим и добрым, — в ответ Фингон, возможно, немного вспылил, но Гил-галад, похоже, этого не заметил, захваченный мыслями.

— Мы с Элрондом были бы тогда как братья, представляешь…

— Что?!

— А, прости! — Гил-галад, похоже, вернулся в настоящее. — Иногда я забываю, что можно не знать всего того, что узнал я во Вторую эпоху. Ты всё ещё представляешься мне таким… всезнающим, что ли, каким я тебя видел, когда был ребёнком.

— О, я уж точно далёк от всезнания, — под нос себе сказал Фингон, думая о том, что за последние пару дней его связь с Маэдросом казалась всё слабее и слабее… и что он всё бы отдал, чтобы понять, в чём причина.

— Ну, ты конечно же никогда не встречал Элронда, так как погиб ещё до его рождения, что мы все знаем. Но, может, ты помнишь, что помимо того, что Элронд был сыном Эарендиля и мужем Келебриан, он был ещё и моим глашатаем и лучшим другом? И несмотря на это, он почти не рассказывал о тех временах, когда его растили Маглор с Маэдросом. Он не хотел говорить об этом потому, что в тех редких случаях, когда это всё же происходило, все неизбежно говорили о Маглоре и Маэдросе дурно — а он совершенно не мог этого вынести. И то немногое, что я узнал, он просил никому не рассказывать. Так что я делаю это лишь потому, что ты мой отец и муж Маэдроса — и я верю, что ты будешь уважать то доверие, что мне оказал Элронд.

Как ты, возможно, догадался из рассказа Эарендиля о просьбе Элроса, связь между полуэльфами и сыновьями Феанора была не той, в которую можно было поверить… к концу Второй эпохи Элронд был единственным из тех эльфов, кого я знал, в речи кого ещё сохранился явно выраженный акцент рода Феанора. И говоря со мной о них, он решительно отказывался называть их иначе, чем приёмными отцами. Он считал, что именно у Маглора научился учтивости и умению быть обаятельным, а от Маэдроса взял чувство долга и вместе с тем мятежный дух. Когда я погиб, сражаясь бок о бок с потомками Элроса, за мою гибель отомстил меч, что подарил Маэдрос Элросу за эпоху до того. А Элронд тогда получил подарок от Маглора. Может, это даст тебе представление о том, как относились к своим отцам полуэльфы, и как те к ним относились в ответ. Маглор отдал Элронду все работы, написанные Феанором в его дни в Белерианде. Ты раньше спрашивал о Маглоре, а я не отвечал, но сейчас скажу. Если я когда-нибудь с ним встречусь, конечно, то у меня будет искушение свернуть ему шею — за то, что он разбил сердце этому мальчику! Если бы он только вернулся из своего добровольного изгнания, если б только захотел вернуться домой! Элронд бы как дикий зверь сражался, чтобы мы все приняли его! Каждый год его изгнания добавлял тяжести на плечи моему другу — ведь тот уже потерял двух отцов! И каждый день отсутствия Маглора заставлял его вновь и вновь терять третьего! И раз уж они были его отцами — по крайней мере, такими же отцами, как ты мне — то если бы меня вырастил Маэдрос, Элронд был бы мне братом.

Фингон и на следующий день всё ещё переваривал эти вновь обретённые знания, когда пришла Келебриан — на новый урок вестрона. Она использовала метод погружения, так Фингон выучил в своё время и синдарин. Так что они вели за чаем простенький разговор.

— Супруг… твой супруг… мой супругу… отец? — попробовал Фингон.

— Что? — переспросила Келебриан на синдарине. Несмотря на кровь нолдор, на синдарине она всё равно говорила пока лучше, чем на квэнья.

— Правда ли то, что твой муж считает моего мужа своим отцом? — Фингон перешёл на её язык.

Келебриан повторила его вопрос на вестроне, по правилам грамматики, а затем ответила на синдарине:

— Возможно, этот разговор лучше вести на том языке, на котором оба собеседника точно понимают, что же хотят сказать. А грамматика твоего вестрона, точнее, её полное отсутствие, превращает вопрос в «был ли Элронд отцом Маэдроса».

— О… — бессмысленно отозвался Фингон.

Келебриан откинулась на спинку стула и отпила чаю.

— Полагаю, что ответ на твой вопрос — да. Он никогда не говорил об этом публично… насколько я знаю. Вначале, думаю, он очень боялся, что мама отменит свадьбу, если узнает. Не то чтобы это меня остановило, но Элронда такие вещи заботили. И при мне он обычно говорил о Маглоре. «Я и Маглор, Элрос и Маэдрос» — вот как это звучало, когда он рассказывал истории о них четверых. Он стал рассказывать их больше, когда у нас появились Элрохир и Элладан — наши собственные сыновья. Думаю, он хотел, чтобы наши дети знали, от кого ведут род. И потом, конечно же, были книги. Книги Феанора. Уж это было самое главное свидетельство их любви друг к другу. Все думали, что это невероятно странно — что Элронд хранит все эти книги в публичной библиотеке Имладриса, учитывая их ценность. Но на то была веская причина. Маэдрос когда-то сказал ему, что алчность к Сильмариллам ввергла Феанора в такое безумие, что он принёс собственных детей в жертву любви к ним. И он умолял Элронда ценить живых… не вещи. Вот Элронд и хранил их в публичной библиотеке: их ценность была в том, что их можно было прочесть.

И вот Фингон с Келебриан продолжали заниматься каждый день, и так прошло больше недели. Обычно Келебриан жила у бабушки с дедушкой, но теперь поселилась в одной из гостевых комнат в доме Фингона, как и Карантир. Келебримбор же остановился у Гил-галада. Фингон боялся спросить у неё, осталась ли она с ним, потому что так было удобнее… или из-за растущей пропасти внутри дома Финвэ. Родители Фингона со дня его признания с ним почти не говорили. Аргон был в ярости, Эарендиль и Эльвинг тоже друг с другом не разговаривали. Аэгнор и Ангрод были слишком далеки от семьи, чтобы вмешиваться во всё это. Финдис никогда не имела своего мнения ни в одном вопросе, а вот Лалвен написала Фингону очень лаконичное письмо, обозвав его «милым идиотом», что он принял за негласную поддержку. Финрод оказался в центре ожесточённого спора бабушки и дедушки по матери, а их общая бабка сказала о Феаноре и его сыновьях пару очень неприятных вещей. Фингон очень надеялся, что в этом хаосе он не вырывает Келебриан из её семьи. Вообще, спокойнее всех всегда были дети Арафинвэ, что, по меркам потомков Финвэ, одобрения не заслуживало. И сейчас лишь Ородрет, казалось, сохранял спокойствие и здравый смысл. Он был перед Фингоном в долгу, однако, Фингон не собирался предъявлять ему счёт. Ородрет тогда делал всё, что мог… а для спасения Гил-галада — даже больше, чем мог: он старался воссоединить две враждующие стороны. Может, без Фингона, у него бы всё получилось…

Келебриан учила Фингона языку, а Финрод, и, по возможности, Эарендиль — хождению под парусом. Фингон немного уже умел управлять лодкой, но ему никогда не было это особенно интересно, да и эти навыки не очень-то нужны были в Тирионе или Белерианде. И когда они натренировали его достаточно, чтобы быть уверенными, что он не погибнет во время путешествия, время пришло. Финрод и Идриль — третий живой член семьи, который умел управляться с лодкой — должны были сопроводить его от материка к Тол Эрессэа. Тургон, должно быть, как-то её улестил — казалось, ей не очень-то радостно помогать Маэдросу и Фингону. Очевидно, в этом семейном противостоянии она была не на их стороне.

День, когда Фингон собирался отплыть в Средиземье, оказался одним из самых неприятных и непростых в его жизни. Около трёх часов утра он проснулся в холодном поту, уверенный, что Маэдрос умирает, но сам не зная, откуда к нему пришло это понимание. Он планировал проснуться утром и сразу отплыть, но планы эти сорвались: то, что было на том конце их связи с Маэдросом, вдруг страшно завибрировало, а затем щёлкнуло и исчезло. И Фингон рухнул с кровати, чем разбудил Келебриан, а та разбудила Карантира. И они пришли к Фингону, чтобы побыть рядом с ним и поддержать. Карантир помог ему кое-как добраться до гостиной, чтобы он смог принять посетителей не у себя в спальне. Похоже было, что кто-то там, по ту сторону супружеских уз помогает Маэдросу, но тот «конец» всё ещё продолжал будто мерцать.

— Мы могли бы её перерезать, — сказал Карантир, хладнокровно, будто лекарь. Он как раз натянул тунику и штаны.

— Только через мой труп.

Карантир, в своей обычной манере, огрызнулся:

— Нет, трупом оказался бы Маэдрос. А ты лишь после него.

Фингон покачал головой, яростно отрицая такую возможность.

— Если мы сотворим такое, он решит, что я умер. Это убьёт его так же, как и моя подлинная смерть.

Карантир горько рассмеялся.

— Может, ты удивишься, но вообще-то ты не единственная причина жить для Маэдроса. Он выжил без тебя в первый раз. Может выжить и во второй.

Это было несправедливо по отношению и к Фингону, и к Маэдросу.

— В первый раз он выжил потому, что ему нужно было заботиться о шести братьях! А всё, что ему известно сейчас: так это то, что все вы, кроме Маглора, мертвы и никогда не возродитесь!

Карантир вздохнул и сдался.

— Хотя бы позволь мне попробовать приглушить её на мгновение. Не сомневаюсь, что у Финрода вышло бы лучше, он и сделает это, когда Келебриан его приведёт, но Маэдрос не хотел бы, чтобы тебе было больно, пока всё так неясно.

Скрепя сердце, Фингон согласился — и Карантир принялся рисовать красками на его коже, тщательно выписывая знаки спокойствия и защиты. Он никогда не имел возможности увидеть мастерство Карантира во всей красе, хотя и наблюдал, как тот помогал Маэдросу, особенно после Тангородрим, когда тот так нуждался в защите — и эти аккуратно наносимые рисунки помогали лучше всего. Краски легко смывались, Карантир так и не придумал, как сохранять их надолго, но пока они оставались на коже, их эффект был силён. И дыхание Фингона стало размеренным, а сердцебиение успокоилось.

— Маэдрос — мастер выживания, — утешил его Карантир, стоявший позади и наносивший последние штрихи крохотной кисточкой, — он ни за что бы не умер в такое время.

Фингон задумался, что же означает это утверждение о времени смерти для Маэдроса, и непроизвольно вздрогнул, и Карантир раздражённо цыкнул на него.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне кое-что пообещал, — Карантир резко сменил тему. Похоже, он закончил работу и теперь подошёл к Фингону спереди.

— Я не откажусь от него, — пообещал Фингон.

Карантир покачал головой.

— Да я знаю, что ты никогда от него не откажешься. Это единственное, в чём я вообще уверен. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что откажешься от Маглора.

— Что, прости?!

— Маэдрос в опасности. И, видно, в опасности прямо сейчас. Со слов Келебриан, я понимаю, что Саурон представляет собой в Средиземье мощную угрозу. У её мужа — одно из колец Келебримбора, а она всё равно пострадала. И ты знаешь, как Саурон пытал Маэдроса. Он был, пожалуй, лучшим из нас… а ты знаешь, что с ним сотворили. Зная Маэдроса… зная Саурона… веришь ли ты, что один или второй упустят шанс на реванш, если им выдастся случай? А если ты отвлечёшься на поиски Маглора, Маэдрос неизбежно сам отправится навстречу ужасной опасности. Маглор решил не возвращаться домой. Он спрятался от Гил-галада, от Элронда, даже от Келебримбора! Так же неплохо он прячется и от Саурона. А Маэдрос никогда не будет прятаться от доброго боя! Ты же знаешь, какой он был… с Химрингом, с Союзом… Да даже хотя бы ради Элронда, ради Артанис — он пойдёт против Саурона. А если он узнает, что Саурон сотворил с Келебримбором… пообещай мне, что вытащишь его! И не будешь отвлекаться от этой задачи! Даже ради Маглора!

Фингон не мог этого обещать. Маэдрос никогда не простил бы его за такое. Предложение Карантира было ужасно.

— Карантир… я понимаю, ты расстроен…

— Фингон, моя мать ещё одного горя не перенесёт! — перебил его Карантир. Если она ещё раз потеряет Маэдроса, это её убьёт. И я вовсе не преувеличиваю. Она очень сильная, это да, но и её сила не безгранична. Знание, что Валар просто бросили её сыновей обратно в Средиземье на смерть разрушит её дух… Маглор и так потерян для нас. Если бы я или Финрод могли пойти с тобой, возможно, мы спасли бы обоих. Но ты один? Ты не можешь спасти всех, Фингон! Я по себе знаю… я пытался изо всех сил…

Бедняга Карантир! Фингон понял, что он о том, как пробовал снова и снова вернуть здравый смысл Куруфину и Келегорму, и всё без толку. И был предан теми, кого он так пытался защитить. Но это всё равно Фингона не убедило.

— Не могу тебе этого обещать! Маглор был мне другом ещё до того, как ты появился на свет.

У Карантира дрожали руки.

— Фингон, прошу! Сначала Маэдрос!

— Ну уж это я постараюсь.

— Пообещай мне, что доставишь его туда, где безопасно. Во что бы то ни стало.

— Я…

— Обещай! — в голосе Карантира звучала мольба, и эта ужасная просьба тронула сердце Фингона. — Я не могу заставить тебя поклясться именем Эру или Валар. Я не отец! Но просто дай мне обещание!

Чем и кому это может навредить?

— Карантир, обещаю, что приложу все свои силы, чтобы доставить Маэдроса в безопасное место.

Карантир обнял его, пачкая краской волосы, но Фингона это не беспокоило.

— Карантир, всё будет хорошо. В конце-то концов. Посмотри на себя, на Амрода с Амрасом, на Келебримбора! Проклятья больше нет, и род Феанора вновь восстаёт из пепла. Пусть медленно, да, но и в других домах дела обстоят ненамного лучше. И вас больше, чем в золотом доме Финарфина!

Карантир издал сдавленный смешок, а затем разрыдался. Фингон, совершенно измученный и всё ещё слегка дрожащий, плакал вместе с ним. По всему, что они потеряли… по всему, что им ещё предстояло потерять.

— Нас не больше, если считать Гил-галада, — заговорщически прошептал Карантир, и Фингон заледенел.

— Как ты догадался?

— Нет, я не знаю. Я же всё равно не знаю, чей он. Его отцом может быть любой из них, за исключением самого Финарфина. Но очевидно, что он из них, волосы его выдают, и ничего с этим не поделать. Ты и так сделал всё, что мог, убедив народ, что он твой внебрачный сын. С учётом того, что в тебе кровь Индис, это не кажется таким уж невозможным. Но чем старше он становится, тем больше похож на Ородрета.

Фингон отстранился и потёр переносицу.

— Сам понимаешь, сказать тебе, кто его отец по крови, я не могу. Даже Маэдрос не знает.

— Так значит, всё-таки «отец», — лукаво подначил его Карантир и затем рассмеялся, глядя на его выражение лица. — О, да ладно тебе, я не сомневался, что это кто-то из мужчин рода Финарфина! А кто ещё, не Артанис же! Тингол никогда бы позволил ей сохранить такой секрет! Финдуилас? Да она сама была ещё ребёнком!

Вообще-то, к тому моменту, как Гил-галад был зачат, Финдуилас была уже достаточно взрослой, чтобы принимать ухаживания — но матерью его она не была, поэтому это было и неважно.

И в этот момент вернулась Келебриан, которая привела с собой Финрода, Идриль, Тургона, Гил-галада и Келебримбора, и в доме воцарился хаос. Келебриан почти сразу же ускользнула из комнаты прочь, и Фингон винить её в этом не мог. В конце концов, если с Маэдросом случилось что-то серьёзное, это могло задеть и её мужа. Лишняя боль и тревоги ей были вовсе ни к чему.

Тургон же, как всегда, расхаживал по комнате и строил планы.

— Можем ли мы что-то сделать для Маэдроса, находясь здесь? — спросил он присутствующих, не прекращая движения.

За Фингона ответил Финрод.

— Не на таком расстоянии. Мы с Карантиром едва можем приглушить страдания Фингона. С утра дела лучше не стали. Мы думаем, что в какой-то момент Маэдросу стало лучше, но что бы там ни произошло, с этим придётся им самим, там, в Средиземье. А мы можем лишь ждать и молиться.

— А если расстояние будет поменьше? — спросила Идриль, и все повернулись и посмотрели на неё. Помощи с её стороны никто не ожидал. — Что? Разве плохая идея?

Тургон наконец остановился.

— Нет, Идриль, вовсе не плохая, — и теперь все опять развернулись к нему. — Ну и что мы все тут торчим? Пойдёмте в гавани.

И всё пришло в движение. Тургон принёс со второго этажа мешок Фингона и помог ему закончить сборы. Финрод с Идриль отправились проверить лодки — одну для Фингона и ещё одну для пары его сопровождающих, чтобы они смогли вернуться. А Келебримбор ещё трижды нервно пересчитал все предметы, что он подарил Фингону, продемонстрировав страх провала и паранойю, достойные внука Феанора.

Лишь они ушли, вернулась Келебриан — похоже, она бежала. С ней были родители Фингона. Они с удивлением смотрели на многочисленных потомков Финвэ, особенно поразившись присутствию Келебримбора — тот редко показывался в городе, хотя прямо сейчас стоял по правую руку от Гил-галада так, как будто в мире не было ничего естественнее. В конце концов, оба они были наследниками двух главных родов.

— Финьо… — грустно проговорила мать Фингона, держа его отца за руку.

Тургон вновь принял на себя руководство:

— Гил-галад, Келебримбор, Карантир! Вы не отнесете поклажу на пристань? А остальные, будьте добры, вернитесь внутрь.

Итак, Фингон остался наедине с родителями. Утро было совсем ещё раннее, и отец был одет непривычно просто. Фингон, ещё нетвёрдо стоявший на ногах, присел на пороге.

— Вы не убедите меня остаться! — он тщательно боролся с собой, пытаясь, чтоб в голосе не звучала обида. — И убедить меня не любить Маэдроса вы тоже не сможете!

— Но почему?.. — прозвучало почти жалобно.

Вот это вопрос!

— Сомневаюсь, что тебе было бы легче ответить на этот вопрос, чем мне, если бы я тебя спросил такое о маме! Как можно тут ответить?!

Мать Фингона в попытках успокоить отца положила ему ладонь на плечо.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы всё равно любим тебя? Даже если не согласны с твоим выбором, всё равно любим!

— Знаю! А ты знаешь, что я всегда буду выбирать то, что правильно для того, кого я люблю — даже если вы не всегда согласны с тем, что я выбираю?

Отец кивнул.

— Знаю. Я просто хотел бы… чтобы ты любил кого-то… кого любить проще…

Странные слова он подобрал, чтобы выразить свои мысли! В представлении Фингона, любить Маэдроса было одной из самых простых вещей в мире.

— Проще?!

— Кого-то, кто не причинил бы тебе столько боли, сынок…

Фингон попытался было встать, но ноги его ослабели, и равновесие держать удавалось плохо, так что он облокотился о дверь.

— Никто во всей Арде не подарил мне больше радости, чем Маэдрос! — с кривой улыбкой сказал он. — Ни с кем я не смеялся так часто! Никто меня не обнимал так, как он, в худшие моменты моей жизни.

Мать Фингона неуверенно обняла его.

— Возвращайся к нам… когда всё закончится.

— Вернусь. С Маэдросом! — Фингон задумался, что же ещё сказать им, чтобы не поссориться в столь короткое время, что у них оставалось. — Никто и не знал о нас, пока он не вернулся. Я никогда не хотел прятать такое от вас, но я не вынес бы, что на меня смотрят так, как на Аредель… вся эта жалость — и ни капли сострадания или понимания! По крайней мере, пока вы не знали, вам и стыдиться было нечего.

Мать отступила и взглянула ему прямо в глаза.

— Мы не стыдимся. И никогда тебя не стыдились. Ты был отважным, верным, добрым, и я тобой горжусь! Даже и не думай, что смог бы разочаровать меня такой малостью, как женитьба на лучшем друге!

Отец промолчал, отводя глаза. В каком-то смысле, это говорило само за себя. Фингон обнял мать в последний раз и сказал:

— Я вас люблю, но должен идти, пока ещё есть время. Передайте Аредель, что я её люблю. И Аргону тоже. Скажите ему, что мне не жаль и не стыдно, и моя любовь к Маэдросу ни на капельку не умаляет мою любовь к нему, брату. А ещё, пожалуй, скажите ему, что Маэдрос единственный из всех сыновей Феанора не принимал участия в сожжении кораблей в Альквалондэ.

И они отпустили его, а Тургон и Келебриан помогли ему добраться до гаваней. На корабль… а оттуда — в Средиземье, к Маэдросу.


	10. Сны, правда и воспоминания

И часа не прошло, как, сердечно простившись с Боромиром и Румилем, Маэдрос и Халдир уже плыли в маленькой лодочке вниз по реке. На вёслах сидел Халдир, который счастливым вовсе не выглядел.

— Хочу, чтоб ты знал, во всём этом я виню лично тебя, — скривившись, сообщил он Маэдросу.

— Что ж, может, ты сам виноват хотя бы в том, что не удостоверился, говорит ли кто из твоих стражей на вестроне? Уж вряд ли послом в Гондор послали бы того, кто ни слова не знает на языке людей, не так ли?

И следующие пару часов они молчали. Берега, мимо которых они проплывали, были Маэдросу знакомы, и верстовые столбы иной раз напоминали ему о том времени, когда они плыли вместе с Боромиром. Возможно потому Маэдрос наконец снова заговорил.

— Знай: обидишь Боромира — и мне придётся тебя убить.

К чести Халдира, тот лишь слегка дёрнулся, но вёсел не упустил.

— Да ладно! Никому из нас никакая романтика не нужна! Сразу после войны я намерен уплыть — если меня возьмёт с собой Владычица Галадриэль. А Боромир кажется мне очень преданным собственному королю, а ещё — своему брату. Сомневаюсь, что он захотел бы плыть со мной… даже если такое было бы возможным. И у меня точно нет ни малейшего желания разделить судьбу Лютиэн. Дар эльфов мне очень даже нравится.

— Ну, он мог бы повторить судьбу Туора… — небрежно проговорил Маэдрос, внимательно следя за лицом Халдира.

— Нет, не мог бы, — с лёгкой грустью ответил Халдир. — У Туора не было настоящих привязанностей в мире людей. А у Боромира их много… он никогда не захочет бросить их ради какой-то любовной истории.

Маэдрос решил, что Халдир оценил всё верно… пусть никому из них это и не нравилось. Из того, что Боромир рассказал Маэдросу, было ясно, что Боромир так преданно любит своего брата, как вряд ли когда-нибудь полюбит кого-то в романтическом ключе. И Маэдрос его понимал. Он бы умер за Фингона… но ради братьев он жил.

Вместе с ним Маэдросу было лучше, чем в одиночку… или чем вместе с хоббитами. Ели они всухомятку и останавливались крайне редко. Почти весь первый день Халдир провёл на веслах, а затем спал на дне лодки, когда пришла очередь Маэдроса грести. Эльфы и правда могли спать где угодно, кроме того, не очень-то нуждались во сне. Маэдрос знавал эльфов, которые спали прямо в броне или верхом на лошади. Среди последних, кстати, был Маглор. А сам Маэдрос спал даже на Тангородрим… хотя то было больше от изнеможения.

— Убивать тебя я не собираюсь, — с раздражением заявил он Халдиру, когда тот поначалу всё отказывался спать. — Если бы я желал тебе смерти, то ты давно уже был бы мёртв! И я сам неплохо справляюсь с вёслами. Ну правда, Боромир хорошо меня выучил!

Халдир, будто из чувства противоречия, развернулся к нему спиной и долго-долго глядел на проплывающий мимо берег, но потом всё же задремал.

По мере их путешествия Маэдрос ощущал, как всё крепче и крепче становится его связь с Фингоном. И, со страхом, от которого ему стало прямо-таки дурно, осознал: похоже, Фингон всё ближе к краю земель Валинора и границам этого мира. И страх этот в нём в ближайшие дни всё возрастал — потому что Фингон казался всё ближе и ближе. Так что Маэдрос стал размышлять, что же произойдёт, если Фингону удастся прибыть к этим берегам. Если свою собственную смерть Маэдрос представлял вполне часто, то смерть Фингона?.. Это было немыслимо! Непереносимо. Да, однажды Маэдрос уже её пережил, так что, возможно, сумеет перенести её ещё раз… Эх, он бы голыми руками разорвал на мелкие кусочки Саурона и всё, что тот тут натворил…

Но не только это беспокоило Маэдроса в возможном прибытии Фингона. Потому что ведь если он может приплыть сюда — значит, Маэдрос может уплыть домой. О такой возможности он никогда не размышлял всерьёз, но ведь это не было невозможным… Вот сейчас он плывёт в лодке по реке, реки впадают в океан… если Фингон плывёт к нему, то и они плывут куда-то навстречу… и они могут встретиться. И если такое произойдёт, Маэдросу нужно будет отказаться от Гондора? От Братства, от друзей, которые у него тут появились? Он думал, что никто не осудит его в его радости, но это стало бы предательством просто невыразимым. Он предал бы Боромира, Фродо, Арагорна. Халдира и Румиля. Галадриэль — которая, возможно, единственная из всех понимала, почему Маэдрос просто должен идти против Саурона. Кроме того, сама-то она не сбежала! А ещё так он предал бы Элронда, который сражался с Сауроном всю свою жизнь. И хуже всего, это стало бы предательством себя самого. Маэдрос всю свою жизнь стремился спасать тех, кого мог, и пусть его попытки постоянно терпели неудачу, с Боромиром он наконец преуспел. Если он сумел спасти Боромира, то, вероятно, сумеет и большее. Лучшее. И сможет стать тем, кем всегда хотел быть.

— Почему ты сражаешься против Саурона? — спросил он Халдира на пятый день их пути. По его ощущениям, через пару дней они с Фингоном смогут уже общаться через осанвэ с помощью слов… но пока Халдир оставался единственным его собеседником.

Халдир неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Потому что. Он враг всем эльфам и угроза моему народу. И если не я встану и буду сражаться за моих родичей, то кто тогда?

Маэдрос, который как раз сидел на вёслах, слегка повёл ими влево и затем сказал:

— Думаю, я не смогу объяснить, почему я сражался против Моргота. Я его ненавидел. Он убил моего деда и отца. Он пытал меня тридцать лет. Но не поэтому я сражался против него. Если б то было так, то я бросил бы ему вызов, как Финголфин. Моргот представлял собой опасность для тех, кого я любил, это да. Но я мог бы защитить их лучше, если бы, подобно Тургону, спрятал бы их — а не противостоял ему столько лет. Я выбрал Химринг потому, что хотел, чтобы Моргот видел меня. Я хотел, чтобы каждое утро я мог проснуться, встать — и доказать ему, что я ему не принадлежу. И то была не только ненависть… то было не только о нём, о Морготе. То было обо мне. О том, что я выжил и живу. И не подчиняюсь ему. Я хотел, чтобы он никогда не смог сломить меня. И да… думаю, я бы сражался против него, даже если бы он не представлял опасности.

— Мне кажется, — сказал Халдир, — что ты сражался с ним потому, что он само зло.

Маэдрос рассмеялся. Не столько рассмеялся, сколько, скорее, издал саркастический смешок, каким отличались некоторые из его братьев.

— Если бы я сражался со всем, в чём есть зло, мне стоило бы в первую очередь повернуться против себя самого.

— Но разве ты не сражался с самим собой? — спросил Халдир, и Маэдрос не нашёлся с ответом.

Они остановились, чтобы волоком перетащить лодку и поклажу вдоль порогов и сделать привал на берегу, чтобы поспать. Это была первая подобная остановка со дня их отплытия из Лотлориэна. На реке Маэдросу сны почти не снились, сон был поверхностным, спал он урывками. Но теперь ему приснился настоящий сон… и вовсе не один из этих странных полуснов-полуяви. Это был сон-связь с мужем! У Маэдроса не было таких снов с самой Нирнаэт, когда им снилось, что они в шатре Фингона строят планы на будущее… которое так и не наступило.

Похоже, Фингон не спал. Небо там, где он был, ещё было светлым, и он ужинал. И когда Маэдрос явил себя, он подпрыгнул на месте и чуть не уронил свой хлеб в океан. Вряд ли Ульмо оценил бы такое подношение — хотя пара рыбин или чайка и могли бы его умилостивить.

Какой-то миг оба они молчали, просто впитывая присутствие друг друга. Каким же красивым был Фингон, даже грязный, перепачканный солью после стольких дней морского пути! Маэдрос словно видел его впервые — и как же он жаждал оказаться рядом по-настоящему, коснуться его. Волосы Фингона были заплетены в свободные косы, и Маэдросу мучительно хотелось вплести в них пальцы, в глазах Фингона сиял звёздный свет, его резкие черты были такими же точёными, как и всегда…

— У нас не должно было получиться создавать образы — на таком-то расстоянии, — пытаясь успокоиться, произнёс Маэдрос. Фингон, который таращился на него, раскрыв рот, разразился слезами.

— Вот что ты хотел мне сказать?! — требовательно вопросил он, и по лицу его струились слёзы. — Ты засунул себя как-то в это Средиземье, чуть не умер, и первые твои слова — это: «У нас не должно было получиться создавать образы на таком расстоянии»?! Надеюсь, Намо тебя заберёт к себе обратно!!!

Конечно, он не это хотел сказать, но он был прав.

— Фингон, прости! Позволь мне начать сначала! Я люблю тебя! Я и понятия не имею, как тут оказался! Я не собирался подвергать себя опасности, но умирал мой друг, и мне требовалась помощь Галадриэль, чтобы спасти его. Она считает, что я использовал всю мощь своих хроа и фэа. И она, с другим моим другом, спасли мне жизнь, теперь со мной всё в порядке. И мне очень жаль, что я так сильно тебя напугал.

Пусть самого Маэдроса рядом с Фингоном и не было, он послал своей фэа Фингону подобие поцелуя — и получил ответный.

— Я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу… — прошептал Фингон. Так как поцелуй был бестелесным, он мог одновременно и говорить.

— И я… — признался Маэдрос. Будь он рядом по-настоящему, тоже разрыдался бы.

— Но где ты? — спросил Фингон. — Я вскоре буду в Средиземье, и нам нужно будет как можно скорее отплывать обратно. Твоя мама беспокоится.

Этого-то выбора Маэдрос и боялся с того самого момента, как понял, что Фингон на пути к нему.

— Фингон… Я не знаю, смогу ли уплыть. Меня держит здесь долг. Идёт война.

— Там у тебя тоже долг, Маэдрос! Там Амрод и Амрас, твоя мать, Карантир!

Что-то в том, как Фингон упомянул Карантира, показалось Маэдросу настораживающим, но пока он не стал об этом задумываться.

— А тут Маглор. И многие другие, кто нуждается в моей помощи. И, что важнее, тут Саурон. Ты же знаешь, что он сотворил с Келебримбором?!

Фингон вздохнул и прервал их «поцелуй».

— Знаю. Ну или хотя бы представляю. Но с Келебримбором всё хорошо, Маэдрос! Он жив! И Гил-галад, которого Саурон убил, тоже жив! Если ты хочешь помочь им, то сражаться тут вовсе не нужно!

Как странно Фингон вёл себя!

— Почему ты так этому противишься? Разве плохо то, что я наконец способен помочь другим?

— Но это не наша битва! — попытки Фингона вести себя дипломатично были совершенно очевидны для Маэдроса, как и то, что ему они не удавались. — Мы уже отвоевали своё против его хозяина! Пришло время людей — дай им самим вести свои битвы!

— Не наша битва? — Маэдрос чуть не перешёл на крик, но тут же удержал себя, увидев, как Фингон на него смотрит. — Саурон пытал меня, Фингон… может, Моргот и был его хозяином, но руки и когти, мучившие меня, чаще всего принадлежали именно Саурону! А Келебримбора он замучил до смерти! Может, тебе и кажется, что с Келебримбором всё хорошо, но я-то знаю, каково это. Есть шрамы, которые никогда не исчезнут. Саурон убил Финрода, разорвал его на куски… И ты хочешь, чтобы я просто так оставил своих друзей на его милость?! Где же тот Фингон, который пришёл в Ангбанд потому, что не мог оставить меня там на волю судьбы?! Почему теперь ты прячешься?!

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставлял друзей! — выплюнул Фингон, который теперь тоже разозлился. — Я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил о своей семье! — И Маэдрос вновь поймал отблеск воспоминания о Карантире, и тогда поменял тактику.

— Фингон… расскажи, что случилось. Расскажи всё. С того момента, как ты понял, что я жив. Не скрывай от меня ничего.

И Фингон, к чести его, рассказал. Даже теперь, во время их, может, единственной серьёзной ссоры, он всё равно поведал Маэдросу всё без утайки. Маэдрос улыбался, слушая рассказ о матери и братьях, посмеялся над тем, как всё воспринял Тургон и прослезился, когда Фингон рассказал о размолвке с родителями.

— Мне так жаль, что я недостаточно хорош для тебя.

Фингон опять робко коснулся его фэа.

— Ты достаточно хорош для меня — и сейчас, и всегда. Я никогда не видел от тебя ничего, кроме любви и уважения, и люблю тебя больше, чем можно выразить словами.

— И я люблю тебя. Всегда, безоговорочно…

И тут Фингон признался о своём обещании Карантиру, и это так растревожило Маэдроса, что тот чуть не проснулся.

— Что ты пообещал ему?!

— Что обеспечу тебе безопасность, насколько у меня хватит сил.

По крайней мере, он не поклялся именем Эру или Валар!

— А тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что, может, я не хочу безопасности?!

Фингон покачал головой.

— Нам обоим приходило… потому-то он и заставил меня пообещать. Потому что он знает, что ты предпочтёшь идти на передовую, а не возвращаться домой…

— И вы оба были готовы пожертвовать ради меня Маглором? Да как только ты мог! Ладно, Карантир! Он устал, он одинок, он чувствует себя преданным… но ты, Фингон! Я был о тебе лучшего мнения!

— Маглор свой выбор сделал, — медленно проговорил Фингон, будто повторяя чьи-то слова, может, как раз и Карантира. — Маэдрос, мы не можем снова тебя потерять. Прошу тебя, отправляйся со мной домой!

Маэдрос никогда бы потом не признался, что, скорее, сделал свой выбор именно в тот момент — из упрямства, нежели во все предшествующие долгие дни размышлений.

— Что ж, если ты намерен сдержать обещание ему, то знай. Я не дам «обеспечивать» себе безопасность, пока не падёт Саурон и пока не будет найден Маглор. Если хочешь спасти меня, «насколько у тебя хватит сил», то начинай со спасения Маглора, потому что я отказываюсь уходить куда бы то ни было без него! А уж потом, потом, может, мы поговорим о войне и о той роли, которую тебе, может статься, следует в ней сыграть!

— Войне? — воскликнул Фингон, но в голосе его было куда больше страха, нежели гнева. И это разбило Маэдросу сердце… но в глубине души он знал, что выбор он сделал верный. Он мог бы объяснить Фингону и больше: о Боромире, об Элросе и Арагорне, о том, почему он нужен народу Гондора… но в этот момент напряжение и гнев его достигли такой силы, что общение прервалось, и он обнаружил, что опять вернулся в собственное тело и предпринимает отчаянные попытки дышать. В гневе куда трудней поддерживать связь, чем в любви… но впервые на его памяти гнев так переполнил его, что перекрыл всю возможность общаться через брачные узы.

В тот момент, когда потрясённый Маэдрос резко сел, разрыдавшись, Халдир — который вообще-то должен был сидеть в дозоре — взвизгнул и уронил меч Маэдроса. И теперь оба растерянно глядели друг на друга.

— Хотел увидеть братьев? — спросил Маэдрос.

Халдир кивнул.

— Что с тобой? Ты ужасно выглядишь! — тревога его казалась такой неподдельной, что Маэдрос даже задумался, и когда это они принялись беспокоиться друг за дружку.

— Боюсь, я только что разрушил собственный брак… — ответил он Халдиру, и голос его странно отдался у него в ушах. Халдир убрал меч Финрода в ножны и обнял его за плечи.

— Но как? — и, так как Маэдрос промолчал, добавил: — Ну, не то чтобы ты обязан был мне рассказывать…

Маэдрос уткнулся лицом в ладони и прошептал:

— Я сказал ему, что останусь здесь, пока мы не одолеем Саурона. Я… думаю, я был жесток. Мне нужно было объяснить ему… но я был так зол. Он пообещал моему брату, что «обеспечит мне безопасность»! И он прав, ведь он мне был нужен, без него на Тангородрим я бы не спасся! И он так часто был нужен мне в Химринге… Но здесь есть те, кому нужен я — и я отказался повернуться ко всему этому спиной, я видел слишком много смертей тех, кого не смог защитить. Если у меня есть хотя бы маленький шанс защитить кого-то теперь, я просто обязан воспользоваться им. А если я сумею оторвать свой кусок от этого урода в волчьем обличье — то и того лучше.

— Как бы там ни было, — мгновение спустя успокаивающе проговорил Халдир, — думаю, ты сделал правильный выбор. Я бы тебе, конечно, пожелал бы, чтобы ты не потерял из-за этого мужа — но для Румиля и Боромира твой выбор важен. И я уверен, что муж твой со временем всё поймёт. Из рассказов Румиля о вашей истории, которые я помню, Фингон не кажется тем, кто может остаться в стороне от хорошей битвы. Сейчас он боится за тебя — как и должен. Ведь, похоже, ты собрался сразиться с Сауроном — подобное меня лично заставляет волноваться и за безопасность, и за жизнь такого героя… не говоря уже о жизни героя с таким тёмным прошлым, как у тебя.

Утерев рукавом слёзы, Маэдрос сказал.

— Если бы не Фингон, я бы погиб. И не только на Тангородрим, после тоже. Жить со всем тем, что со мной сделали там, было невыносимо тяжело. Поддержка Фингона давала мне силы жить, даже когда мой собственный дух не справлялся. Потерять его в момент моей жизни, когда я наконец делаю что-то правильное — это худшее, что я мог себе вообразить. Если бы он не приплыл сюда, если бы я умер… по крайней мере, тогда мне не пришлось бы узнать, что он возненавидит меня.

— Если он тебя возненавидит за то, что ты хочешь сражаться с Сауроном, — буркнул Халдир, — тогда он самый большой дурак на свете и не заслужил даже взгляда в его сторону! Значит, в нём нет ни капли понимания!

Такая характеристика Фингону настолько не подходила, что у Маэдроса высохли слёзы, и он уставился на Халдира:

— Что? Да неправда это!

— Ну, раз это неправда, то он тебя и не возненавидит. Он может ненавидеть то, что ты вынужден делать такой выбор — ох, Элберет, да я сам себя ненавижу за то, что делаю такой же выбор! — но он не может ненавидеть тебя за то, что ты поступаешь правильно.

Халдир потянул Маэдроса за плечи, поставил на ноги и подтолкнул к лодке. И они вновь поплыли вниз по реке, и большую часть дня опять молчали. Маэдросу всё не давало покоя то, как омертвела его связь с Фингоном, и вот прошло несколько часов, и Халдир остановил лодку. Он протянул Маэдросу его меч:

— Посмотри на братьев. Отвлекись на что-то другое, о чём можно потревожиться.

Маэдрос без слов так и поступил. Видения о троих были всё те же, но образ Карантира изменился. Теперь тот не просил Фингона о невозможных обещаниях, а рисовал. Похоже, то был набросок портрета какой-то пары. Карантир изредка поглядывал в сторону — Маэдрос не видел, на что или на кого — и подправлял набросок. Другое важное отличие состояло в том, что раньше Маэдрос не видел Келегорма — а теперь видел: тот обнимался с Аредель, и оба плакали. Маэдросу так захотелось рассказать об этом новом повороте событий — или возможном повороте — Фингону, который очень беспокоился за Аредель. Судя по тому, как быстро изменился образ Карантира, похоже, что поворот этот должен был наступить совсем скоро.

На следующий день, как раз перед тем, как они собирались причалить к берегу и начать путешествие пешком, сон, пробудивший связь, приснился Фингону. Маэдрос так скучал по нему — и был потрясён его явлением так, что чуть не разбудил Халдира криком. Фингон попытался было прикрыть ему рот ладонью, чтобы приглушить звук, но, конечно, он был бестелесным, потому ничего и не получилось.

— Орки могут услышать!

— Могут… — согласился с ним Маэдрос, ногой чуть подтолкнул меч Финрода, тот чуть вышел из ножен — и клинок его был тусклым. — Но сомневаюсь.

Фингон немного расслабился.

— Маэдрос… я должен сказать тебе две вещи. Во-первых, я почти уверен, что ко всему происходящему приложил руку Ирмо — за что я безмерно благодарю его, потому что, во-вторых, я прошу у тебя прощения. Ты прав: то, что я пообещал Карантиру, нечестно по отношению к тебе. И я знаю, у тебя хватит сил защитить себя самому. В каком-то смысле, ты всегда сам себя и спасал, и не я удерживал фэа в твоём хроа столько лет — это делал ты сам. И если тебе нужно остаться — я никогда не отвернусь от тебя. Я исполню своё обещание тем, что буду рядом и поддержу тебя во всём, что бы ты ни выбрал.

— Я прощаю тебя и сам прошу у тебя прощения. За то, что напугал тебя, причинил тебе боль, захлопнул перед тобой дверь. Твои страхи совершенно оправданны — а я отнёсся к ним так, будто они ничего не значат. И я тоже боюсь. Я так боюсь тебя потерять! Я боюсь погибнуть и так тебя вновь не увидеть… Но буду с тобой честен: ещё больше я боюсь быть тем, кто повернётся спиной к друзьям после того, как предложил им свою помощь.

Касание Фингона, пусть даже лишь фэа к фэа, бестелесное, было подобно благословению. На миг их тела будто слились воедино, и они простили и поняли друг друга. Их отношения всегда развивались и укреплялись, когда они слушали друг друга и уважали. Может, у них просто слишком давно не было практики.

— Белерианд почти весь ушёл под воду, — сообщил Фингон. Похоже, несмотря на всю боль, что они испытали там, ему было жаль.

— Почти? — тихо переспросил Маэдрос.

Фингон неловко поёжился.

— Над водой остался Химринг, я сам видел… руины крепости всё ещё там.

Маэдрос вспомнил свой приход в Лотлориэн и беседы с Румилем.

— Не знаю, в какой момент я стал думать о нём, а не о Форменосе или Тирионе, как о доме… но это так. В каком-то переносном смысле, в Химринге я родился заново и создал себе новую жизнь.

Фингон послал ему искреннее понимание. Он сам видел, как изменился Маэдрос: от легкомыслия юности к сломленному Тангородрим узнику — и к воину и владыке Химринга. Он знал, что для Маэдроса значило пройти сквозь огонь и стать одновременно и меньшим — и большим, чем прежде.

— Ты расскажешь мне о том, почему так хочешь вступить в эту войну? — чуть позже спросил Фингон и, похоже, ему было всерьёз интересно.

— Да, — Маэдрос задумался, с чего же начать, и ощутил, как его взгляд — и одновременно взгляд Фингона — прикован к силуэту спящего Халдира. — Это Халдир. Несмотря ни на что, он не ненавидит меня, и его брат тоже.

И, начав так, он рассказал Фингону о Румиле, о Галадриэль, какой она стала, о Братстве в целом и Боромире в частности. Фингон улыбался, слушая о том, как добр был Румиль, и был очень горд за Галадриэль. Он был поражён тем, что появился новый народ, эти «хоббиты» и не меньше поражён, узнав о наследии Арагорна. Когда Маэдрос рассказал ему о Боромире, его искушениях и страхах, Фингон, узнав в них прежние страхи Маэдроса, нежно поцеловал его. Как и Маэдрос, его потрясло, что люди совершенно забыли об обычаях и традициях эльфов и многих своих собственных предков. А ещё Маэдрос рассказал Фингону о том, как растил Элронда и Элроса — и так заполнил те пробелы, которые оставались у Фингона после разговоров с Келебриан и Гил-галадом.

Они проговорили почти до рассвета и, в конце концов, стали понимать друг друга куда лучше. Маэдросу показалось, что Фингон уже совсем скоро проснётся, и он поспешно стал досказывать историю о силе меча.

— Скоро возродится Келегорм, если уже не возродился. Я никогда не видел на лице Аредель такой широкой улыбки!

А затем, так как связь их исцелилась, а Фингон был теперь совсем близко, ну и не без помощи Ирмо — Маэдрос собирался попозже воздать тому благодарственные молитвы — Маэдрос решился показать Фингону свои воспоминания. Всего лишь пару мгновений… и эта попытка чуть не лишила его всех сил, но ответная радость Фингона была столь чиста и столь правильна, что, когда сон окончился, Маэдрос так и продолжал сидеть на вёслах с глуповатой улыбкой на лице.

Халдир, проснувшись, с первого же взгляда на Маэдроса всё понял и сказал:

— Что ж, думаю, дело решилось, — и бесцеремонно отобрал у Маэдроса вёсла.

— Похоже, да, — пробормотал Маэдрос. Фингон был настолько близко, что с некоторым усилием они могли бы пообщаться мысленно, но, как и Маэдрос, казалось, он просто наслаждается наполнявшим его светом брачной связи.

— Он извинился? — спросил Халдир, и когда Маэдрос кивнул, добавил: — Ну и хорошо. Может, теперь ты наконец сможешь немного поспать, а не морочить себе всем этим голову.

Маэдрос, как ни странно, слегка оскорблённый этими словами, натянул на голову капюшон, защищаясь от солнца — и поступил так, как предложил Халдир. Плащ был новым — прежний был весь запятнан кровью Боромира, и ткань была всё той же, сотканной мастерством эльфов. Кто бы ни создал её, у него явно был большой к этому талант.

Во сне вокруг него оказались все братья, кроме Маглора. Они встали так, будто позировали для семейного портрета: Куруфин подле Келегорма, Амрас и Амрод — в обнимку, а перед ними сидел Карантир.

— Я так скучал по всем вам, что и словами не выразить, — сказал он братьям, и подобно тяжёлой ноше, на него навалилось горе.

— Лучше б ты не приходил! — буркнул Карантир. — Ты нужен Маглору!

Маэдрос, как раз решивший, что не оставит Маглора, чего бы там ни хотел Карантир, отшатнулся. А тот Маэдрос, который был во сне, сказал:

— Я бы только ещё сильнее ему навредил. Верю, что наши дети его не бросят.

— Наши дети! — выплюнул Куруфин, что было странно, ведь Маэдрос имел в виду Элронда, а не Келебримбора, которого давно уже не было на этих берегах. Келегорм с силой стиснул его плечо, принуждая замолчать, и тут сон развеялся.

В следующем сне уже был Келебримбор. Он молчал и не сказал ни слова, даже когда Маэдрос заговорил с ним, обратившись по имени. Маэдрос во сне потянулся к нему и попытался утешить. Куруфин тоже был рядом, а остальные братья исчезли. Куруфин тоже ничего не сказал Маэдросу, лишь окутал своей фэа сына и крепко обнимал. Маэдрос надеялся, что хотя бы этот сон означал то, что происходит в настоящем, и не был иносказанием. Если с Келебримбором произошло тут то, что предполагал Маэдрос, тому требовалась вся любовь и поддержка, которые только мог дать ему Куруфин.

Проснулся Маэдрос с жаждой поговорить, но о чём, сам не знал. Так что он спросил:

— А как сейчас эльфы вступают в брак?

Халдир пожал плечами.

— Приносят клятвы Эру, обычно пишут их заранее или пользуются ритуальными фразами. Узы устанавливаются более слабые, чем раньше. А ещё мы стали позже вступать в брак. Посмотри: не женаты оба моих брата, я сам, Леголас… не женаты и дети Элронда, хотя мне тут дали понять, что по завершении военной кампании госпожа Арвен, возможно, выйдет замуж. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Да по словам Боромира сделал вывод, что эльфы, похоже, вообще позабыли, как жениться. Но я рад, что свадебный обычай поменялся в части клятв. Ну или что изменения прижились. Маглор как-то написал целый трактат, критикующий необдуманное вступление в магические брачные связи. Конечно, своим именем он не подписался. Оглядываясь назад, я иногда думаю, не было ли это грубым намёком в мой адрес. Но всё же он был прав, и я рад, что больше никто не будет так тесно привязан друг к другу. Мой отец, конечно, был бы сильно против такого, но что он вообще знает? Сам он в вопросах брака был настоящим традиционалистом.

Лицо Халдира приобрело странное выражение

— Если ты скажешь кому-то, что твой отец был бы сильно против чего-то, слушатели скорее всего, наоборот, побегут это делать.

Маэдрос расхохотался. Хоть что-то не менялось.

— Жаль, я не подумал об этом много лет назад. Сколько хороших дел я бы совершил, рассказывая всем о том, каким традиционалистом был мой отец!

И Халдир рассмеялся.

— Ещё один коварный план сына Феанора!

Затем они долго плыли молча, и, в конце концов, Маэдрос спросил:

— А ты видел когда-нибудь связь нездоровую?

Халдир задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Ты что, пытаешься так спросить у меня, не считаю ли я нездоровым твой брак? Потому что, честно говоря, не думаю, что знаю хоть одну пару, которая не сочла бы твоё положение очень даже напряжённым.

Маэдрос яростно замотал головой.

— Нет-нет, я и так знаю, что мой брак в порядке. Я могу чувствовать Фингона в Валиноре, на таком расстоянии. Если бы мы так сильно не доверяли друг другу и так глубоко друг друга не любили, это было бы совершенно невозможным. Пусть у нас и не всё всегда идеально, мы никогда не причиняли намеренно друг другу боль, никогда не пытались друг другу противодействовать, контролировать… А даже если бы мы так поступили друг с другом, мои брачные обеты не привязывают его ко мне. Я-то знаю, что такое связующие клятвы… каково это. Но вот я в своё время видел достаточно браков, которые были устроены так дурно, что связь начинала отравлять самоё себя… и при этом принесённые обеты не давали её разорвать.

— Ну, теперь-то такое редкость, если вообще случается. Эльфы вступают в брак позже, и чаще всего к этому моменту они уверены и в своём выборе, и в отношениях. Да и, к тому же, если брак не по любви, то никакие клятвы не удержат эльфов от того, чтобы расстаться.

Что ж, эти перемены были явно к лучшему, чему Маэдрос порадовался.

— Куруфинвэ — не мой отец, а мой брат — и его жена ненавидели друг друга. Не знаю, стало ли это в итоге известно всем или осталось делом внутрисемейным, но это правда. Поженились они очень рано. Куруфин — в основном, следуя примеру наших родителей, а Лилталлэ… ну, если честно, никаких особенных причин выходить за Куруфина у неё не было. Он был так юн — а количеством ума в те дни обладал прямо-таки обратным тому, которое себе приписывал… Не то чтобы у него не было и достоинств, но он и в Белерианде-то являл свою незрелость — а ведь к тому моменту уже как-то взрослел и развивался не одно столетие. Ну, вначале они, конечно, были влюблены, но ведь тогда они едва вошли в возраст. Когда мы уплыли в Белерианд, Келебримбор уже был совершеннолетним — ты только посчитай, каким юным должен был быть его отец в момент его рождения!

— И что случилось? — спросил Халдир — как и Румиль, он явно был рад послушать стародавние сплетни.

— У них не было ничего общего. И желания друг друга они не уважали. Куруфин хотел продолжать работать в кузнице рядом с отцом и совершенствовать своё мастерство. Лилталлэ хотела, чтобы он оставался дома и занимался Келебримбором, а она могла вести тот образ жизни, к которому привыкла в девушках. Не забывай, как молода она была… и оба они были не готовы исполнять родительский долг. Мы пытались помочь им. Мама, в конце концов, стала растить Келебримбора как восьмого сына. А потом отца сослали в Форменос — Келебримбору было тогда в солнечных годах около пятнадцати. И это стало для Куруфина и Лилталлэ хорошим поводом разорвать брак и при этом не разочаровать родителей. У моих родителей тогда были первые очень серьёзные ссоры… и Лилталлэ с Куруфином стали будто их отражением. Куруфин всегда был как отец, но между ними была и разница: мои родители, невзирая на все их этические и идеологические противоречия, всегда относились друг к другу с уважением. Отец по-настоящему верил в то, что каждому эльфу суждено вечно и безгранично любить того, с кем он вступил в брак. Потому, когда они с матерью столкнулись с непримиримыми разногласиями, он всё равно относился к ней, как к своей единственной любви. А Куруфин с Лилталлэ, и помимо отсутствия меж ними взаимного уважения, были другими. Во-первых, они никогда не пытались зачинить пробежавшую между ними трещину. А родители переписывались, пока мы не отбыли в Белерианд. Во-вторых, сын Куруфина и Лилталлэ был ещё ребёнком, в то время как Амрод и Амрас достигли совершеннолетия задолго до Форменоса. Мать бросила Келебримбора на отца ещё подростком. Мы пытались помочь изо всех сил. Но за всё время она не написала ему ни письма — что жестоко до крайности, и Куруфин за это её так и не простил.

— Вот ужас!

— О да. Когда мать бросает ребёнка, он может вырасти совсем нечутким, недобрым… но Келебримбор, несмотря ни на что, был лучшим среди нас. Они с Куруфином очень любили друг друга, пусть и не всегда это показывали. Пусть я и не такого желал бы собственному ребёнку, но благодаря любви Куруфина и поддержке всех нас, остальных, Келебримбор стал одним из самых щедрых, честных и храбрых эльфов, кого я когда-либо знал. Когда я узнал, что он отрёкся от нас, помню, я даже обрадовался. Куруфин никогда об этом не говорил, но, думаю, и он был рад, он был не такой, как наш отец… он бы не хотел, чтобы его собственный сын отдал свою жизнь за какой-то блестящий камень.

— Маэдрос, с тобой всё хорошо? — спросил Халдир, и Маэдрос обнаружил, что на глазах у него выступили слёзы. Он попытался говорить спокойно.

— Нет, Халдир. Не хорошо. Я… пожалуй, зол — не то слово, но лучшее мне не приходит на ум. Я злюсь, что отец Боромира так ужасно относится к сыновьям. Я злюсь на собственного отца — тот так неистово любил нас, что погубил и принёс в жертву собственной спеси. Я злюсь на отца Фингона, который, похоже, простил моего отца — но не меня. Или простил меня не настолько, чтобы поддержать наш брак. Меня так возмущает, что Куруфин до сих пор в Чертогах Мандоса, хотя вовсе не хочет там быть — ведь он заслуживает второго шанса не меньше меня, а то и больше! Он просил у Галадриэль прощения после того, как поучаствовал в том, что привело её брата к смерти, а я никогда не делал подобного по отношению к тем, кому навредил. Знаю, что и Келегорм такого не делал — но он, похоже, заслужил второй шанс, ведь он так нужен Аредель, судя по тому, что рассказал Фингон. И я, кстати, даже задаюсь вопросом, вернулся ли я сюда, потому что сам заслужил, или потому что этого заслужил Фингон… И ведь Келебримбору нужен отец, но, видно, он не так «хорош», как потомки Нолофинвэ, раз не может получить того, в чём нуждается. Но почему?! Келебримбор оказался в положении, в котором все, кто его любил, обернулись чудовищами, а он продолжал оставаться честным и сохранять своё достоинство. И Саурон этим воспользовался. Вокруг Аредель были близкие, хорошие и честные, которые её любили, пусть ей и трудно было делать те же выборы, что стояли и перед Келебримбором. А Келебримбор сам был таким достойным — и не заслужил ничего из того, что произошло с ним!

Халдир выслушал всё это и сказал:

— Эх, Румиль смог бы тебя лучше поддержать.

Маэдрос улыбнулся ему сквозь слёзы.

— Румиль не знает, каково это — каждый день быть в ответе за свою семью.

— Слава Эру, что это так, — улыбнулся в ответ Халдир.

Ночью они оставили лодку и начали свой долгий пеший путь к Минас-Тирит. Они перешли множество крошечных ручейков, впадавших вместе с Энтовой купелью в Андуин, а затем достигли и самого Гондора, где их встретили равнины, холмы, фермерские поля — везде, на всём обозримом пространстве. Но здесь поселился ужас… или произошло множество мелких ужасающих событий… всё окружающее немного напомнило Маэдросу Белерианд, чей угнетённый народ прятался от чужих глаз в страхе, что любой чужак может оказаться прислужником врага. Так что Маэдрос предположил, что на фермах всё ещё могут жить люди, пусть строения погорели, а поля разорены. Просто они прячутся, ведь Маэдрос и Халдир — явно чужеземцы и могут служить кому угодно. Может, конечно, люди и покинули эти места — да только куда им было идти?

В общем, Маэдрос никого не увидел. Пару раз они с Халдиром замечали на горизонте курившийся дымок, но старались к нему не приближаться. Если Гондор уже разорён, тогда их миссия в Минас-Тирит требует особенной спешки.

«Где ты сейчас?» — спросил Маэдрос через пару дней такого путешествия. Он полагал, что мало какие места могут быть хуже тех, которые сейчас он пересекал.

Ответ Фингона показался даже слегка весёлым.

«С Кирданом. Он и озадачен, и рад моему присутствию. Хотя больше рад, как мне кажется, тому, что получил привет от Гил-галада. Он откуда-то уже знал о твоём возрождении тут, хотя говорит, что это большой секрет, который хранится между ключевыми стратегами этого времени. Вроде самого Кирдана или Элронда».

Честно говоря, Маэдросу как-то не приходило в голову, что Элронд может знать о том, что он воскрес. Хотя, конечно, Галадриэль не могла его не известить. И Маэдрос даже почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не передал через неё никаких сообщений. Но их всё равно было бы недостаточно… Они не имели бы смысла перед лицом всего того, что было между Маэдросом и Элрондом… И он сказал обо всём этом Фингону.

«Но почему ты сам не попробуешь поговорить с ним через осанвэ? — спросил Фингон. — Уверен, он хотел бы с тобой пообщаться! И Келебриан, и Гил-галад считают, что он тебя любит».

Ещё до слов Маэдрос послал Фингону волну стыда.

«Я не знаю его разум… когда мы растили их, я закрылся от всех, боялся устанавливать новые связи. И если бы я попытался найти его, то не узнал бы. А в такие времена, как эти, подобные эксперименты слишком рискованны и опасны».

Фингон послал в ответ своё понимание и сменил тему.


	11. Харадрим, сыновья Феанора и другие чудовища

Первой мыслью Маэдроса, окинувшего взглядом силы Саурона, окружившие Минас Тирит, было: «И где же вся остальная армия?»

Халдир медленно переводил взгляд с Маэдроса на легионы орков и обратно. На лице его застыло неверие.

— Силы Гондора — внутри городских стен, если ты об этом. Вся помощь, о которой они взывали, опоздала.

Халдиру мощь воинства Саурона казалась огромной. Но ни драконов, ни балрогов, ни гигантских пауков… на Маэдроса всё это впечатления не произвело. Правда, в небе кружили назгулы, но кроме них да орков на поле битвы не было никаких чудовищ.

По предложению Халдира они поднялись в горы позади Минас-Тирита. Предложение оказалось хорошим — теперь у них была отличная точка обзора, откуда они видели орков, а вот орки их не видели. Отсюда всё выглядело мрачным. Силы врага уже укрепились на поле настолько, что принялись строить осадные машины.

— Наверно нам надо найти дорогу в город, — неуверенно произнёс Халдир. — Может, мы и не сможем всерьёз помочь, но я отличный стрелок, а ты, знаю, можешь быть весьма полезен с этим мечом.

Маэдрос его не слушал. Он быстро перебирал в памяти тактики Саурона и Моргота, затем посоветовался с Фингоном.

— А где люди? — спросил он Халдира. — Саурон прославился как умелый вербовщик себе сторонников среди них. Есть ли кто из людей, кто сейчас на его стороне?

— Харадрим, люди с юга, враги Гондора. С ними варайги и истерлинги. С харадрим мы вели переговоры, но о варайгах не знаем ничего, кроме того, что они не любят ни нас, ни наших союзников. Румиль утверждал, что истерлинги на самом деле — потомки тех истерлингов, которые жили в Первую эпоху, но у нас с ними было столь мало контактов без применения оружия, что мы так и не получили тому достаточных доказательств. Когда мы не в состоянии войны, Трандуил ведёт с ними торговлю, но торговля неизбежно приводит к спорам — а те неизбежно ведут к новой войне.

Если Халдир хотел, чтобы Маэдрос просто сражался своим мечом, ему не стоило напоминать Маэдросу о Боре — его товарище до самого конца. Даже когда часть истерлингов предала Карантира, Маэдроса напрямую никто не предавал. Бор умер, сражаясь за Союз, так же достойно, как и все другие дети Эру. Маэдрос, завидев новый путь к победе, не сдержал улыбки.

— О нет… — проговорил Халдир. — Ты же не думаешь о том, о чём, как я думаю, ты думаешь…

— Благословение Валар лежит на владыках людей Востока, — торжественно изрёк Маэдрос на языке, который он выучил ради Бора.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу! — с чувством отозвался Халдир на синдарине.

Вся эта огромная армия орков совершенно не ожидала, что какой-то одиночка заявится к ним в лагерь, да ещё и безоружным. И Маэдрос — конечно, вопреки желанию Халдира — отдал тому меч, плотно завернулся в плащ и влился в толпу. Было очень темно — несомненно, дело рук Саурона — и он сумел пробраться вглубь лагеря людей почти незамеченным. А затем, так как в планы его входило представление, он сбросил плащ, и волосы его засияли медью. Тридцать воинов одновременно обнажили мечи.

— О великие воины, отведите же меня к вашему властелину, — с надеждой объявил Маэдрос. Его план опирался на знание языков Востока, которые, возможно, не изменились настолько сильно, как языки Запада.

— Вот видишь, — сказал один мужчина перед ним другому. — Я же говорил тебе, как полезно учить эти древние языки!

— Кто ты, эльф? — вопросил другой, а первый перевёл его слова остальным.

Маэдрос прикинул все возможные варианты ответа и вознёс молитву об удаче к Ирмо, сегодняшнему своему любимому Вала.

— Я Маэдрос, сын Феанора, король Нолдор, владыка Химринга.

Это вызвало в толпе ропот.

— Лжец! — воскликнул первый мужчина. — У Маэдроса была лишь одна рука!

— Я умер и вновь возродился. Таков путь эльфов. А теперь, я уверен, что у тебя есть командиры, которые будут оскорблены тем, что им не представили накануне битвы возможного союзника.

Всё, как и у любой армии в истории. Маэдроса отвели к другому костру, вокруг которого сидели кругом трое мужчин и женщина в тяжёлых одеждах. Женщина совершенно очевидно была либо молодой матерью, либо старшей сестрой одному из мужчин — уж очень они были похожи. Каждый мужчина имел вид военачальника. Самые большие силы были у владыки харадрим — и, видимо, он и взял на себя лидерство. Другие — ему представили их как генерала истерлингов и вождя варайгов — с неохотой приняли вторые роли. Двое мужчин, говоривших с Маэдросом на известном ему языке, были истерлингами и, по приказу своего командира, они переводили для всех речь Маэдроса на современную версию их языка.

— Владыки детей Эру, я пришёл к вам в этот поздний час как король нолдор и слуга Манвэ. Как король я делаю вам предложение и несу весть. Как слуга, я несу вам предостережение, ибо в жизни своей я зрел Валар во всей их суровости и доброте.

Первый воин перевёл эти слова, и владыка харадрим задал вопрос, который в переводе звучал так:

— Владыка харадрим приветствует тебя и спрашивает: как нам удостовериться, что ты тот, за кого себя выдаёшь?

— Благодарю владыку харадрим за вопрос, — с лёгким поклоном в его сторону отвечал Маэдрос. — В такие времена, как наше, вопрос этот чрезвычайно мудр. Он может удостовериться, что я Маэдрос, по цвету моих волос, которые всегда были рыжими, и по моему лицу, которое называли прекрасным до того, как Моргот меня изувечил — и которое вновь прекрасно. Что я король — по тому, что я не ношу корону. Но что за глупец или фальшивый король придёт к незнакомцам без короны? Я пришёл без короны потому, что мне нет нужды носить её, чтобы доказать, что я король! Вы можете увидеть, что я дипломат — я безоружен. Мне не нужен меч, чтобы защитить себя — мне достаточно для этого слов. И вы можете удостовериться, что я сын Феанора, потому что величайшие плоды его трудов всё ещё взывают ко мне.

Ну, последнее, конечно, было вопиющей ложью и сказано было для драматического эффекта. По словам Фингона, Эарендиль был очень рьяным участником кампании в помощи Маэдросу, и, возможно, стал бы не менее рьяным участником этого спектакля. Как только его слова перевели, Маэдрос поднял глаза вверх, к укутанному облаками небу, и, пусть он никого там не чувствовал — ни Вала, ни Майа, ни эльфа — он взмолился: «Прошу тебя! Те, кто куда лучше меня, всегда верили, что твоя звезда сияет во имя надежды. Этим людям нужна надежда не меньше, чем остальным! Им нужна надежда чтобы поверить, что они могут не следовать за Сауроном. Чтобы поверить, что я говорю правду. Если ты явишь свой знак, это может спасти их всех. Они дети Эру — как и мы — и заслужили эту возможность!»

И на какой-то миг облака разошлись, и все увидели слабое сияние звезды на небе. Улыбка, появившаяся на лице Маэдроса, была совершенно искренней — как и благоговение на лицах прочих зрителей. Он молча поблагодарил Варду, Эарендиля и всех тех, кто, должно быть, выслушал его. Свет исчез так же быстро, как и появился, но этого оказалось достаточно.

Генерал истерлингов заговорил с другими полководцами, слова его Маэдросу не перевели, но там звучало «Феанор», «Элберет», «Эарендиль», «Химринг» и «Сильмарилл». И, наконец, он отдал приказ своим людям.

— Его превосходительство приветствует верховного короля нолдор. Много веков назад наш народ сражался против Моргота на твоей стороне. Мы не забыли об этом подобно глупцам из Гондора, кто не помнит даже собственного короля. И теперь выслушаем слова короля и слуги, ибо все люди — и короли, и слуги.

Маэдрос поклонился и ему.

— Приветствую тебя, генерал. Бор, сражавшийся за меня, был человеком редкой отваги и противостоял злу и несправедливости с великой честью. Он выучил меня языку, на котором я сейчас говорю, и я испытываю огромное облегчение, что могу вновь говорить на нём с его народом. Предостережения и вести, что я несу, связаны меж собой, и моё предложение основано на них. Я предупреждаю вас о вероломстве Саурона. Я знал многих, кто звал Владыку волков своим другом, слугой или хозяином. Он предал всех. Сын моего брата однажды звал его другом — и был предан и замучен пытками до смерти, а тело его осквернили. Даже Моргот и Ауле — великие Валар! — не сумели сохранить его преданность себе. И, напротив, я несу вам весть о победе Рохана над силами Сарумана, о возвращении истинного короля Гондора. Денетор — высокомерный глупец, забывший о старых обычаях, но король Гондора не таков. Он мудрый полководец, которого воспитал и выучил сам владыка Элронд — как и я в свою очередь воспитал и выучил Элронда.

Честно говоря, Маэдрос не имел ни малейшего представления о том, выиграл Рохан или проиграл, жив Арагорн или погиб — и даже учил ли его Элронд стратегии. Но после его слов люди вновь зашушукались.

Теперь заговорила женщина — скорее всего, сестра вождя варайгов. И говорила она на самом языке Бора.

— А в чём твоё предложение, король Маэдрос? Что ты можешь предложить нам такого, что Саурон не может?

— Победу. Саурон заслужил немилость Валар. И я был возрождён, чтобы повергнуть его в прах. Эльфы вернулись из Валинора, чтобы сразить его. Моргота, могущественнейшего из Валар, родичи в конце концов поставили на колени. А Саурон не имеет и половины его мощи. Если свободные народы объединятся против него, и Валар сыграют свою роль, у него на победу нет не единого шанса. Если вы сразитесь за него сегодня, ваши люди погибнут, когда ваша сторона проиграет, либо будут убиты орками, если вдруг победит Саурон. Он не любит свободных детей Эру. Я бы не стал просить вас сражаться за глупца вроде Денетора. Всё, о чём я прошу — оставьте поле этой битвы, уходите, не оглядываясь. В обмен на это я и делаю вам предложение. В следующие сто лет ни единая душа из Гондора, Рохана или любого королевства эльфов не ступит на ваши земли без вашего приглашения.

Я, владыка Элронд, король Трандуил, король Арагорн и владыка и владычица Лотлориэна лично признают законность ваших нынешних границ, за исключением того, что вы объявили своим в этой войне. И границы эти не будут оспорены, пока наши роды будут у власти. Я выступлю с речью и самолично напишу трактат о вас для тех, кто позабыл истинную славу ваших народов. «О преступлениях Нуменора против харадрим», — об этом рассказал ему Халдир. — Гондор возместит вам ваши потери. Посему, как видите, вы обретете многое и потеряете малое. Моя госпожа?

— Ваше величество, — поправила его… королева варайгов? Ого! — Зачем такому, как Трандуил, с его высокомерием и жадностью, соглашаться на такие условия?

Маэдрос, не знавший о Трандуиле толком ничего, выдумывал на ходу.

— Я говорю в этом вопросе от его сына, принца Леголаса. Он не таков, как отец. Он понимает и принимает перемены и различия. Помните вражду рода Трандуила с гномами Эребора? Леголас преодолел ненависть и преисполнился уважения к гномам и их культуре. Трандуил потерял многих родичей от руки моего рода в Дориате — но Леголас всё равно одарил меня своим доверием. И как только он придёт к власти, их королевство переменится к лучшему.

Пока одни истерлинги переводили другим, королева продолжала говорить.

— Я хочу встретиться с этим «принцем Леголасом». И генерал тоже. Люди Руна знают эльфийского короля и тоже хотели бы знать, насколько сын отличен от отца.

— Он идёт сюда с королём Арагорном. Я уверен, для него будет честью встретиться с вами обоими, ваше величество.

Королева встала и протянула Маэдросу руку и он поцеловал на ней перстень.

— Варайги, — сказала она с достоинством, — не пойдут на войну сегодня.

Она повторила эти слова своим спутникам. Владыка харадрим принялся было возражать, но генерал истерлингов опустился перед Маэдросом на колени. С помощью своих переводчиков он сказал:

— Бор, чьё имя я ношу, однажды поклялся в верности верховному королю. Клянусь честью, сегодня мы не пойдём на войну против него. Позволь нам сразиться на твоей стороне ещё раз, Маэдрос Высокий!

Переводчики тоже рухнули на колени и склонили головы. Королева варайгов, всё с тем же достоинством, сказала:

— Мои люди не трусливее своих братьев! Если истерлинги идут на войну — и мы тоже пойдём!

И, к потрясению Маэдроса, она тоже опустилась на колени, а за ней — её брат, а за ним — многие и многие, кто их окружали. И лишь харадрим и их владыка оставались стоять. С помощью переводчиков владыка харадрим сказал:

— Харадрим так давно были раздавлены силами Саурона и, с другой стороны, северян. И я говорю: хватит! Сыновей Феанора сокрушил Моргот, а с другой стороны — Низшие эльфы, — «Низшие эльфы», видимо, было каким-то новым названием для синдар, предположил Маэдрос, и сам он вряд ли назвал бы так победителей Первой эпохи, но озвучивать свои мысли вслух он не стал. — Если они могут противостоять своим мучителям, то и мы можем! Я говорю: да станут харадрим правителями собственной судьбы!

И за тем, со всем присущим ему благородством, он тоже опустился перед Маэдросом на колени. И так неожиданно Маэдрос оказался во главе воинства из восемнадцати тысяч воинов прямо посреди моря из десятков тысяч орков и пока совершенно не представлял себе, что делать дальше.

Первым приказом его было разрушить осадные машины и как можно дольше сдерживать наступление на Гондор. Лучший шанс на выживание для гондорцев, как сказал владыка харадрим, — «раздавить» орков их собственной армией и армией новых союзников. Для чего им нужны были союзники — что означало задержку. Затем он приказал, чтобы договор их был записан, и копии его получили все владыки. Теперь, на случай, если кто-то из них погибнет, останутся письменные свидетельства. И Фингон, как надеялся Маэдрос, выполнит условия этой сделки, если всё пойдёт по наихудшему сценарию.

Пока писали соглашение, Маэдрос сидел на земле, скрестив ноги, и вёл мысленные переговоры. Вначале он поговорил с Фингоном, рассказав, что он сделал, и что теперь будет. Фингон не особенно-то обрадовался его рассказу, в его мыслях отчётливо звучал страх за безоружного Маэдроса на поле боя. Но Маэдрос никак не мог утешить его, что разбивало ему сердце. Получив неохотное согласие Фингона, он прикрыл их связь так, что теперь, пока битва не закончится, Фингон будет чувствовать немногое из происходящего с ним. Так они оба не будут отвлекаться от своих задач, и риск того, что Фингон угаснет в случае гибели Маэдроса, был значительно ниже. Затем Маэдрос связался с Халдиром, магический потенциал того был чуть побольше, чем у Румиля, возможно, в силу возраста. И, с большими усилиями, Маэдрос сумел послать ему сигнал пробираться сюда незамеченным и прихватить меч Финрода.

Наконец он опустил большую часть своих защит и попытался поискать кого-то поблизости, чтобы предупредить о том, кому теперь верны люди. Но поблизости никаких других эльфов, кроме Халдира, не наблюдалось. Связь Маэдроса с Леголасом была недостаточно сильна, чтобы связываться с ним на таком расстоянии. И он уже собирался бросить свои попытки, опасаясь, что привлечёт внимание Саурона, когда вспомнил о Майа Гэндальфе. И тогда он вновь поискал вокруг себя, на этот раз сосредоточившись на разуме Майа, и нащупал поблизости двоих, одним из которых несомненно был Саурон. Значит, второй был «Гэндальфом». Или Саруманом, но, с учётом того, что он был в Минас-Тирите, последнее выглядело сомнительно.

«Гэндальф?» — спросил он, надеясь, что это так. И Майа ответил волной чрезвычайного подозрения, успокоившись, лишь когда Маэдрос назвал себя.

«Сын Феанора. Давненько я не встречал никого из твоих родичей.»

Маэдроса это повеселило.

«Всё наоборот! Недавно ты видел мою кузину — да ещё и моего сына, если мне не изменяет память. И давненько ни один Майа не обращался ко мне с добром. Что ж, у нас не так много осталось времени до битвы, и я не хотел бы, чтобы меня застигли врасплох, когда она начнётся. Только что я убедил людей, которые собирались сражаться за Саурона, изменить свои планы, и теперь они с нами. Будь добр, имей это в виду, когда мы будем тут пытаться замедлить движение войск Саурона. Но у нас стратегически слишком невыгодное положение, чтобы атаковать в одиночку, и своих людей на бойню я не брошу».

Похоже, Гэндальф искренне обрадовался новостям.

«Вам не придётся сражаться в одиночку, если вы потянете ещё какое-то время. Мы призвали на помощь Теодена Роханского. И у меня нет причин не верить в то, что он не придёт. А теперь скажи мне, что с Боромиром?»

«Он жив, в Лотлориэне. Госпожа Галадриэль и её народ о нём позаботится, и он выживет».

«Благодарю тебя».

Маэдрос его благодарности принял и затем закрыл разум от Гэндальфа и всех остальных.

Халдир появился ровно тогда, когда повреждённые осадные машины ввергли всё вокруг в хаос. В катапультах пропали верёвки и грузы. Какие-то таинственным образом загорелись, а харадрим, которые должны были подвезти оставшееся оружие, где-то застряли. Похоже, звери, которыми они управляли, оказались «до крайности непослушными и неуправляемыми». Это дало Маэдросу с Халдиром время переодеться. Халдир взял себе одежду у харадрим, а Маэдрос — у истерлингов. Конечно, он был слишком высок, чтобы его могли принять за истерлинга — у тех было сложение, похожее, скорее, на гномье, но орком не хватило бы ума это понять. Кроме того, он прикрыл волосы и уши. Конечно, был шанс, что орки почуют их запах, но Маэдрос убедил Халдира натереть их доспехи катышками навоза мумаков, чтобы отбить запах. Лишь они закончили, Маэдрос подписал все копии договора — левой рукой, чтобы порадовать новых союзников, и Халдир подписал тоже — от имени Лотлориэна. А затем вождь варайгов, два истерлинга и командиры харадрим ретировались, чтобы передать новые планы резервным войскам Саурона — по счастью, те состояли исключительно из людей.

В итоге, по оценкам Маэдроса, им удалось оттянуть начало битвы почти на полтора часа, прежде чем главный полководец войск Саурона, как сказал Халдир, некто по прозванию «Король-чародей из Ангмара» лично явился посмотреть, что тут происходит. Маэдрос не раз уже думал, что же делать, если такое случится, но понимал, что если в людях распознают предателей до прихода Рохана, то все они погибнут. С другой стороны, если рохирримы не смогут понять, что тут их союзники, восточные люди будут пойманы в ловушку между двумя армиями, которые видят в них врагов — и, опять же, все его люди погибнут. В конце концов, с тяжёлым сердцем, он решил, что командиры его войск должны поклониться Королю-чародею, а затем начать атаку на Минас-Тирит. И им стоит молить, чтобы их первыми пропустили в ворота города. Если не получится, то, по крайней мере, они выкажут видимое рвение. А если преуспеют, то попав внутрь, смогут перейти на другую сторону.

Короля-чародея окутывала тёмная магия такой силы, что Маэдрос затосковал по свету Древ так, как не тосковал со времён Тангородрим. Он мог ощущать, как противоестественные силы дают бессмертие этому существу, разрушая саму суть Арды. Но под этим всем также чувствовалось что-то от Келебримбора. Какой-то оттенок, намёк, камешек под горой пепла — но он был. Маэдросу, как никогда, захотелось хоть как-то отомстить за то, что сделали с Келебримбором, и положить конец наследию его колец хотя бы для этого создания, когда-то бывшего человеком. Исправить всё зло, что причинили и самому Келебримбору, и его творениям. Но он устоял, скрывшись на задний план и наблюдая. И даже склонился, притворившись, что подчиняется Королю-чародею — на самом деле, чтобы скрыть свой рост.

То был один из сложнейших моментов в жизни Маэдроса — потому что Король-чародей расхаживал, вопил и чуть не проткнул насквозь владыку харадрим. Но в последний момент, похоже, он вспомнил, что нуждается в службе этих людей, так что взобрался обратно на свою летучую тварь и оставил за себя орка, которого Маэдрос, как только сам Король-чародей скрылся из виду, обезглавил. Мало ли, какой-то орк, орки всё время друг друга убивают, никто и не заметит.

Однако заметили меч Маэдроса.

— Что это? — спросил один из переводчиков, и Маэдрос в ответ рассказал немного о нолдорском кузнечном искусстве.

— А у него есть имя? — спросил другой.

Маэдрос открыл рот и хотел было сказать, что нет, но вместо того почему-то сказал:

— Кане. На языке моей юности это означает «Отвага».

— Нам всем сегодня понадобится отвага, — сказала королева, снимая с себя мантию. Под ней оказалась броня.

— Да, — согласился Маэдрос, — она нам понадобится.

В итоге, им удалось разыгрывать свой спектакль почти целый день. Когда Маэдрос пришёл в лагерь, была ночь — хотя во тьме, созданной Сауроном и сложно было отличить день от ночи. План врага подразумевал осаждать город весь день, чтобы вселить в противника страх. Но вторжение Маэдроса в этот план принесло на этот фронт значительные неприятности — был почти полдень, когда все осадные машины, за исключением тех, которые таинственным образом сгорели, — вновь заработали. Следующей ночью Король-чародей вновь позвал харадрим с мумаками к вратам. Маэдрос кротко последовал за ними. Наступал час расплаты. Маэдрос позволил атакующим использовать Гронд — что за глупейшее имя для тарана! — чтобы разбить ворота. А затем, когда орки с их предводителем во главе слишком отвлеклись на атаку на Минас-Тирит, он дал своим людям команду перейти на сторону оборонявшихся. И после этого битва превратилась в полнейший хаос.

Странно было то, что, обнажив меч и проявив свою сущность оркам, Маэдрос почувствовал облегчение. Ведь именно теперь он оказался в наибольшей опасности — но, напротив, ощутил себя почти в безопасности. По крайней мере, теперь он знал, кто его враг. Со обеих сторон раздавались крики, Маэдрос ощущал, как и Гэндальф, и Король-чародей вытягивают из Арды её силы жизни. А затем затрубили рога. Маэдрос не позволил себе отвлечься на это и посмотреть на то, что потом ему описывали как «победоносную атаку конников». Описание это напомнило ему всадников Маглоровых Врат, хоть он и понимал, что, конечно, всадники Рохана совсем не похожи на своих собратьев-эльфов. Когда всадники начала атаку с одной стороны поля битвы, всадники, верные Маэдросу, атаковали с другой. И как раз разгорелся рассвет, чего Маэдрос не заметить не мог: восход солнца для него был столь же подобен чуду, что и в тот раз, когда он видел его впервые, и он любил его. Говорили, во время Нирнаэт у Фингона был похожий миг, когда расцвела великая надежда — потому Маэдрос воспринял свои чувства с большим недоверием, что, возможно, было вполне оправданно: ведь враг всё ещё превосходил их числом.

Маэдрос попытался пробиться к рохиррим. Ведь кто-то должен был рассказать им о последних событиях, а он был эльфом, что сразу подразумевало, что он враг Саурона. Для этого он снял свой шлем, что, конечно, тут же увеличило его риски на гибель. Но когда харадрим увидели, что он сражается в их рядах, то громко и приветственно закричали.

И именно в этот миг Маэдрос осознал, что потерял из виду Короля-чародея. Он не знал пока, как именно будет сражаться с искажённым человеком, но Халдир успел рассказать ему о пророчестве Глорфинделя, гласившем, что его не сможет победить ни один муж. Но теперь его не было видно, и Маэдрос, Халдир и Гэндальф, казалось, в обозримом пространстве были единственными, кто не был людьми. Это если конечно пророчество говорило именно о расе, а не о мужчинах любой расы или разумных существах в целом. Пророчества всегда были такими забавными — трактовать их было крайне сложно.

Он оглядел небеса — Король-чародей восседал на одной из своих летающих тварей, и пара его товарищей летела рядом. Они разделили усилия: Король-чародей в бреющем полёте спустился к рохиррим, а остальные, кроме одного — Маэдросу во время битвы считать их было не очень-то сподручно — двинулись против защитников города. Если орки сумеют захватить город, они займут достаточно сильные позиции, чтобы сразиться и с рохиррим, и с армией Маэдроса. Последний назгул отважился приземлиться прямо перед Маэдросом, змей под ним издавал вопли, окружающие воины, что орки, что люди, бежали. Маэдрос не дрогнул.

— Мне жаль тебя, — сказал он тому, что ранее было человеком, и одним ударом отрубил чудовищу голову. Куда легче, чем сражаться с драконом — на чудовище не было непроницаемой чешуи.

Назгул, воздев свой меч, прыгнул на него. Бой был медленным и жестоким и закончился не клинком Маэдроса в том месте, где было раньше сердце назгула, а собственным клинком назгула, а затем и стрелой одного из галадрим в его шее. Для верности Маэдрос снёс ему голову, и нечистая магия создания опалила его огнём. Затем он обыскал труп, но кольца на нём не нашёл, да и тело, скорее, походило на раковину — и поднял голову как раз вовремя… чтобы пропустить гибель Ангмарского Короля-чародея. Он понял, что произошло, только потому, что все оставшиеся назгулы тут же покинули поле битвы. Позднее, конечно, Маэдросу пересказали всю цепь событий, но в тот миг всё, что он почувствовал, — это облегчение.

— Да свершит над ними свой справедливый суд Мандос, — сказал он, больше для себя самого — и удвоил свои усилия в том, чтобы пробиться к рохиррим.

К тому моменту, как Маэдросу наконец удалось добраться до места, где пал Король-чародей, битва уже закончилась. Прибыло дополнительное подкрепление — на кораблях, и пришли ещё истерлинги и варайги. Орки, без предводителя, — Маэдрос позже узнал, что его-то он и убил прямо перед битвой — стали разбегаться.

Так что, когда Маэдрос появился на месте гибели Короля-чародея, быстро огляделся вокруг и увидел полумёртвую молодую женщину на земле, хоббита Мерри — тоже полумёртвого и на земле, а ещё мужчину, выглядевшего как король Рохана Теоден, который, похоже, был мёртв на целых две трети — он был уже в состоянии остановиться и оказать помощь.

Из всех троих в сознании был только Теоден.

— Кто ты? — вопросил он, пытаясь сесть. Маэдрос насчитал у него множество сломанных костей в руках и ногах… мужчина был практически расплющен, просто чудо, что оказался не размозжён его череп.

— Король нолдор Маэдрос, если вашему величеству будет угодно. Сегодня я убедил харадрим, истерлингов и варайгов присоединиться к нам в битве. Также я намерен спасти твою жизнь, если позволишь.

— Помоги им! — приказал Теоден, но Маэдрос и от своего-то короля не особенно слушал приказы с тех пор, как принёс свою Клятву, не говоря уже о чужеземных королях, которых увидел пару минут назад. Другие могут и подождать. Маэдросу требовалось, чтобы у рохиррим был король, а остальных рохиррим он не знал. Смена короля в такие времена могла обернуться катастрофой. Могла и не обернуться, конечно, но всё же.

Однако за последние пару неделю Маэдрос не узнал ничего нового о целительной магии или о своей связи с Ардой… и был уверен, что умения исцелить этого короля ему не хватит.

И так как битва уже почти была закончена, он открыл свою связь с Фингоном. После мига, в который они оба наслаждались общим облегчением, он спросил Фингона:

«А как там твои навыки в целительной магии?»

«Если ты опять потерял руку…»

Маэдрос, рассмеявшись, показал ему Теодена.

«Этот человек — король Рохана, и я предпочёл бы, чтобы он не умер тут под моим присмотром».

«Я тобой поруковожу», — предложил Фингон.

Маэдрос не согласился.

«Честно говоря, будет лучше, если ты просто будешь передавать магию через меня. Моя связь с тобой сильней, чем с чем бы то ни было в Арде».

Так что Фингон, один, на пляже — но не один в своём разуме — уселся, вытащил арфу и принялся петь. И пока он творил свою лечебную магию, энергия шла от него к Маэдросу, а Маэдрос, в свою очередь, отдавал её Теодену. На один благословенный миг они стали одним целым: Маэдрос, положивший руки на переломанные ноги Теодена, и Фингон, перебиравший пальцами струны. На Маэдросе одновременно были и окровавленные человеческие доспехи, и мягкие эльфийские одежды. Он был окружён толпой людей, наблюдавших за его работой, и в то же время один, и возносил молитву, что его услышит Маглор и придёт к нему. Он был измотан и чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Рыжие волосы падали ему на лицо, и чёрные волосы были заплетены в косы с бусинами Келебримбора. У него был меч, скованный отцом, и меч, скованный сыном. А затем руки Фингона медленно оставили струны, а руки Маэдроса — короля, и всё кончилось.

И толпа, окружавшая Маэдроса, отступила, оставив его наедине с женщиной, Мерри, королевой варайгов и одним эльфом, который выглядел очень знакомо.

«Фингон, — послал мысленный вопрос Маэдрос. — а как зовут сыновей Элронда?»

И, получив ответ, он задал вопрос уже вслух:

— Ты Элладан или Элрохир?

— Элрохир, — ответил эльф с лёгким поклоном. — А ты, должно быть, владыка Маэдрос? Король Маэдрос? Маэдрос-полководец?

Как звучит «Маэдрос-полководец», Маэдросу нравилось, но тут случай был особый. И, чтобы подстраховаться, он перешёл на квэнья.

— Для сыновей Элронда подойдёт и просто Маэдрос. А для всех остальных пусть будет король. Не верховный король, просто король. Я тут подумал, я ведь муж верховного короля, так что смело могу себя именовать по крайней мере королём.

Элрохир принял к сведению сказанное. На квэнья он говорил безупречно, с лёгким феанорионским акцентом.

— Мой отец послал нас с Элладаном с посланием для тебя, в числе прочего. Арагорн тоже хотел бы как можно скорее с тобой поговорить, чтобы прояснить условия нового альянса. По пути мы убили пиратов, и нам нужно знать, не нарушили мы договора, о котором не знали тогда.

— Мы подожгли нижние уровни Минас-Тирита и, как я понял, захватили южную часть страны. Если кто-то из моих людей будет возражать против убийства пиратов, напомним им о том, что их действия против Гондора были ничуть не лучше. И я с нетерпением жажду узнать, что же отец просил тебя передать. Однако тут ещё предстоит сделать много работы. Я присоединюсь к вам с Арагорном, как только смогу. Не будешь ли так любезен найти кого-нибудь, кто сможет унести короля Теодена с поля?

Элрохир одарил его ещё одним игривым полупоклоном.

— Да, дедушка, — и скрылся, унося Теодена сам, прежде чем Маэдрос успел сказать хоть слово.

Тогда Маэдрос обратил своё внимание к королеве.

— Ваше величество, мощь варайгов сегодня поразила меня.

— А меня — храбрость эльфов. Я и не представляла себе тебя на поле битвы со всеми нами рядом.

— Возможно, люди скажут то же о тебе, — её выражение лица подсказало Маэдросу, что он прав. — Что ж, а теперь, думаю, Леголас где-то поблизости, пусть я его и не видел. И я уверен, мы найдём время сесть и обсудить всё необходимое в ближайшую пару дней, если ты сможешь подождать. Тебе ещё что-нибудь нужно?

Она задумчиво кивнула.

— Владыка харадрим мёртв. Его люди ожидают приказов, мои тоже. Генерал Бор говорит с Инканусом, и у меня под командованием три армии. Каковы будут твои приказы?

— Харадрим сжигают своих павших или хоронят?

— Сжигают, а мы хороним. Истерлинги — по обстоятельствам.

Маэдрос обдумал её ответ.

— Тогда мы можем начать отдавать владыке харадрим и всем его павшим почести — величайший погребальный костёр, что видел Гондор. Передай живым харадрим, что они могут сжечь своих павших героев и любых орков, что захотят, а ещё какие угодно осадные машины, которые нельзя переделать во что-то полезное. Но остальное пусть не трогают. Думаю, что гондорцы и рохиррим тоже своих мертвецов хоронят.

Они раскланялись, и Маэдрос остался на поле боя один.


	12. Интерлюдия III. Тол Химлинг и другие острова

По причинам, пониманию Фингона до конца недоступным — хотя он склонен был винить вмешательство Ульмо — он пристал к берегам Средиземья где-то очень далеко на севере. Он полагал, что покидал Валинор вовсе не с севера, но, в конце концов, откуда ему было точно знать. Магия, разделявшая два мира, в лучшем случае запутывала пространство и расположение материков. Фингон не опознал бы места своего прибытия, если бы не две вещи. Его карта и остров. Судя по карте, он каким-то образом проплыл мимо Тол Морвен и Тол Фуин, которые должны были встретиться ему на пути, но почему-то не встретились, и вместо того приплыл к месту, которое смущающе именовалось «Тол Химлинг». Он предположил бы, что это просто один из двух островов… но на нём виднелись руины замка, от которого мало что осталось. Камни стёрлись от времени, солнца и волн — но фундамент сторожевой башни и главную кузницу вполне можно было узнать.

Фингон наткнулся на остров спустя час или два после ссоры с Маэдросом и всё ещё чувствовал себя опустошённым.

— Что ты пытаешься сказать мне? — спросил он у волн, моля об ответе Ульмо или кого-нибудь из его Майар. Но ему никто не ответил.

В надежде если уж не на озарение, то на утешение, он нашёл бухточку там, где когда-то были казармы, причалил и высадился.

Рухнуло столько построек… холодный ветер теперь куда сильней продувал остров, чем когда-то крепость. И всё же что-то здесь всё равно грело Фингону сердце.

— Ты и твоя дурацкая война! — воскликнул Фингон, стоя на развалинах и обращаясь к Маэдросу. — Разве я прошу слишком многого? Когда умоляю о выборе хоть раз в жизни оставаться в безопасности?!

Маэдрос, естественно, ничего не ответил. А Фингон ответил себе за него: «Когда-то это была и твоя война. Когда-то и ты был отважным».

Стоя наверху лестницы, которая прежде была втрое длиннее, Фингон произнёс:

— Думаю, ты всегда был отважней меня. Не то чтобы все так считали, но так оно и есть. Я был отважным ради тебя — а ты ради всех остальных.

Если бы Маэдрос был тут, он уж точно бы не согласился.

— Я даже не нашёл времени поговорить с тобой, почему ты хочешь сражаться на этой войне, — сказал он разрушенному входу в погреб. — А ведь у тебя должны быть свои причины. Я когда-то поклялся тебе. Или, нет, Эру о тебе — и я этого не забыл. «Я клянусь, что буду слушать его советы, уважать его желания и доверять его суждениям». А сегодня я не уважал твои желания. Но, думаю, в словах моей клятвы не было слова «всегда». Ты намеренно так написал её, чтобы нам можно было ссориться… ты всегда хотел, чтобы я был свободным. Даже если это означало бы свободу покинуть тебя. Ты не хотел, чтобы я был связан так, как был связан ты…

Взглянув на север, где когда-то видно было Ангбанд, Фингон проговорил:

— Я не подумал даже спросить у тебя, действует ли ещё твоя Клятва — так меня охватил страх. Какой же я глупец! Конечно, я знаю, что нет. Я бы почувствовал, если б было иначе — ведь раньше я всегда мог. Будто тихое гудение на задворках твоего разума в самые худшие минуты. А теперь это ушло. Интересно, чувствуешь ли ты теперь себя свободным. Раньше ведь ты никогда этого не чувствовал. И интересно, не потому ли ты хочешь сразиться с Сауроном. Ведь впервые в своей жизни ты сам волен выбирать это. Не ради меня, не ради твоего отца или братьев, не потому, что ты должен. А ради себя. Твоя собственная битва.

На южной оконечности острова, глядя вниз на то, что когда-то было подъездным трактом к Химрингу, он добавил:

— Конечно же, это ещё и правое дело. Что я за трус, если пытаюсь заставить тебя пожертвовать собственным братом, лишь чтобы иметь тебя для себя самого! А если Гил-галад с Келебриан говорят правду, то ведь ты отец Элронду. А я просил тебя бросить его на этой войне одного, без тебя. Разве я хотел бы жениться на мужчине, который способен был бы бросить тех, кто так любит его? Маглор всегда был тебе самым любимым братом — и он тебя любил больше всех. А если рассказы правдивы, то он всё это время был одинок и ты ему так нужен. Как я мог вообще просить тебя развернуться к нему спиной!

Он вернулся к лодке и поплыл на юг, к побережью Линдона. У него не хватило бы припасов, чтобы неделями выслеживать Маглора, так что он проложил курс к Митлонду. Он знал, что может положиться на Кирдана.

Пусть его гнев на Маэдроса и значительно утих со времени их ссоры, он всё равно всё ещё злился — по двум причинам. Он злился на себя за свои промахи и трусость, а ещё он злился на мир за то, что тот снова и снова забирает у него Маэдроса. И в этом гневе их с Маэдросом связь оставалась холодной и закрытой к контакту. Фингон мог бы показать ему те руины Химринга, что ещё возвышались над водой. Он мог сказать ему мысленно: «Мы были здесь счастливы. Редкие украденные минуты — так мало, так далеко друг от друга! — но мы были счастливы». И ему пришлось приберечь эти разговоры до лучших времён.

А затем Ирмо благословил его сном, в котором они с Маэдросом пообщались, несмотря на этот холод и расстояние. И облегчение Фингона было подобно теплу от очага и ощущению того, что к его телу прижимается тёплое тело Маэдроса. Он извинился за все свои промахи — и Маэдрос с радостью простил его. И он припомнил слова обетов, которыми они поклялись друг другу, и попросил, как Маэдрос в их первом разговоре, рассказать ему свою историю до их воссоединения.

История Маэдроса впервые в жизни оказалась не трагичной, как до этих пор. При всей тяге Маэдроса к романтике, он был несвободен. А теперь он был волен делать то, к чему его всегда тянуло. Обрести друзей, создать семью — и никого больше не терять. Фингон не был частью этого. Но он станет, потому что Маэдросу, по совершенно непонятным и волшебным причинам, Фингон был нужен. И Маэдрос хотел, чтобы их семья вновь стала целой. Все разлетевшиеся осколки. И что же было не лучшим знаком этого, как его видение о Келегорме и Аредель? Их непутёвые воссоединившиеся родичи… Фингон лишь порадовался за них.

И это ощущение радости не покидало его на всём пути в Митлонд. Компанию ему составляли лишь звёзды да океан во всей своей красе, но теперь, на таком расстоянии, он мог мысленно разговаривать с Маэдросом и обмениваться с ним чувствами, и это было так легко, как помахать кому-то рукой. И он больше не чувствовал себя одиноким.

Физически же он обрёл компанию, только когда пристал к Митлонду. Город был совсем тэлерийский: над водой вздымались светлые здания. Он не был так приспособлен для войны, как города Белерианда и был не похож ни на что в Валиноре, в нём смешались стили и направления. Города Валинора были выстроены очень чётко. Нолдор, ваниар, тэлери почти не перемешивались. А тут хоть и преобладал дух тэлери, но чувствовалось и нолдорское влияние — в бросающих вызов силе притяжения арках, колоннах, башнях. И правда, когда Фингон ступил на твёрдую землю, среди эльфов, кто его поприветствовал, кого только не было.

Кирдан, подобно Маэдросу, всегда легко вёл за собой. Его любили и следовали за ним с радостью. Он был очень озадачен прибытием Фингона, но принял его очень радушно. Это было совсем в его духе: всё необычное принимать легко и непринуждённо. Фингон припомнил, как впервые оставил с ним Гил-галада. Вместо того, чтобы расспросить Фингона о причинах, Кирдан просто уселся на пол и принялся играть с Гил-галадом, задавая ему вопросы про него самого: во что тот любит играть (в «королей и пауков»), какая у него любимая сказка («как Оромэ нашёл эльфов»). Он был вторым, кто ни разу не спросил у Фингона, кто же настоящие родители Гил-галада. Первым был Маэдрос — он не спрашивал не потому, что ему было всё равно, а потому что знал, что Фингон воспринимает мальчика как сына, и этого Маэдросу было достаточно. А Кирдану, казалось, было искренне всё равно, кто такой Гил-галад, лишь бы о нём хорошо заботились. И первые же слова, которыми сейчас Кирдан поприветствовал Фингона, показали, что он ничуть не изменился.

— Фингон! — в восторге вскричал он. — Долгие годы к нам никто не приплывал из дальних земель! Скажи скорей, что там с Гил-галадом! Он уже вышел из Чертогов?

В итоге Фингон позже не меньше получаса рассказывал Кирдану о Гил-галаде, прежде чем их прервал один из советников Кирдана, полусинда, полунолдо по имени Галдор.

— Прошу прощения, владыки, но я вынужден задать вопрос о причинах возвращения владыки Фингона. Уже пошли слухи.

Переход от развлечения к делу произошёл мгновенно. Фингон ещё не успел договорить «вообще я продолжаю быть королём…», как Кирдан приказал всем выйти из зала, даже Галдору, который выразил лёгкое неудовольствие.

— Полагаю, дело в Маэдросе? — без предисловий заявил Кирдан, лишь они остались наедине. — У тебя всегда всё дело в нём.

Фингон кивнул, решив оставить без внимания подначку.

— Он…

— Вернулся из Чертогов. Я знаю. Мне сообщила Галадриэль. Госпожа оповестила всех тех, кто продолжает противостоять Саурону. Меня, Трандуила, Элронда. И сказала, что важно хранить тайну — так как теперь он вовлечён в другое, ещё более секретное дело, и все, кто будет поражён возвращением Маэдроса, могут ненамеренно раскрыть и второй секрет.

Звучало разумно и в духе Галадриэль этой эпохи, как её описал Маэдрос. Фингон так и думал, что она будет так бдительно хранить свои секреты.

— Я приплыл чтобы помочь, — в конечном счёте, Фингон выбрал озвучить именно такое неловкое оправдание.

Кирдан пронзил его взглядом.

— Помочь нам, Маэдросу или себе самому?

— А почему не всё это сразу?

— Кое-кто сочтёт, что помочь Маэдросу и помочь нам — это две большие разницы.

— Кое-кто, — огрызнулся Фингон, — ошибётся!

Кирдан откинулся на спинку стула.

— Ты всегда питал к Маэдросу эту странную привязанность.

— Вряд ли привязанность к мужу можно считать странной! — не задумавшись, выпалил Фингон.

Кирдан ухмыльнулся.

— Мне всегда было интересно, выясните ли вы оба когда-нибудь истинную природу вашего притяжения. Рад узнать, что да. Ну конечно, ваша связь объясняет, как ты заранее знал, и как сюда добраться, и что Маэдрос жив. Как удобно! Итак, ты приплыл за своим мужем, но хочешь сделать ещё что-то хорошее. И каков твой план?

— Я ищу Маглора, — Фингон постарался, чтобы тон его голоса пресёк все возможные ответные возражения. — А затем мы с Маэдросом обсудим, что я могу сделать на этой войне.

Как ни странно, Кирдан не выказал недовольства.

— Давным-давно Маглор Златокователь не появлялся среди своего народа. Но ты выбрал удачное время. У меня есть основания полагать, что он в Линдоне, блуждает по берегам и поёт Нолдолантэ. Смертные видят его чаще, чем эльфы. От эльфов он прячется, но даже я слышал его голос. В другое время ты нашёл бы его далеко на юге, в Гондоре или даже Хараде — он пытается рассказать его народу свою историю. Но теперь Саурон собирает войска. Подозреваю, что даже наш бродяга заметил, что на юге стало опасно. Я сам слышал его голос всего пару месяцев назад, когда путешествовал. Он к югу неподалёку отсюда.

— Думаешь, я прав в своём намерении вновь вернуть его к эльфам?

Кирдан невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Не могу точно знать. Больше всего я с ним общался, когда он правил вместо брата, напуганный и полный сомнений в себе. По моему мнению, он ничего особенного из себя не представлял. А к концу Первой эпохи я считал его лишь братоубийцей. Но с годами я переменил своё мнение. Я служил Элронду почти всю Вторую эпоху и считаю его другом. И даже сейчас он всегда просит меня: «Сообщи, если узнаешь, что кто-то видел Маглора или слышал о нём». Уж если сын Эльвинг и Эарендиля не держит в сердце на Маглора зла, то кто я, чтобы судить его! — Кирдан на миг умолк, и, когда он вновь заговорил, в голосе его послышалась печаль. — Все мы знаем, что Элронд потеряет дочь, когда кончится война. Пусть у него будет отец, чтобы утешить его в горе.

Больше Кирдан по этому поводу ничего не сказал, а Фингон не стал у него спрашивать. Оставшуюся часть дня и ночь он бродил по пустынным улицам Митлонда, слушая крики чаек. Город умирал, это было ясно. Даже Химринг, в двух шагах от Ангбанда, когда-то был куда оживлённее. Оставшиеся обитатели Митлонда были, в основном, синдар, хотя он встретил и пару нолдор и лесных эльфов. А ещё пару странников из других эльфийских королевств. И все, кем бы ни были их предки, таращились на Фингона. Пара эльфов постарше подошла поздороваться и поздравить с возвращением. Он никого не узнал, но некоторые упомянули свои связи с его семьёй, Гондолином или Нарготрондом. Все выглядели такими одинокими и усталыми. Их приветственные улыбки были искренними, но не было в них той незамутнённой радости, которая, казалось, заполонила Тирион в эти дни. Если этот усталый народ — всё, что осталось от великого королевства Гил-галада, то, осознал Фингон, время эльфов в Средиземье и вправду подошло к концу. И поиск Маглора — задача ещё более срочная, чем они думали.

На следующее утро он покинул Митлонд, снабжённый припасами от Кирдана. Тот предложил ему и лошадь, от которой Фингон отказался. Скрытность сейчас казалась важнее. Он не мог позволить Маглору убежать — а лошадь, даже эльфийскую, заметить легче, чем одинокого пешего путника, укутанного в плащ.

Он двигался на юго-запад, сверяясь с мечом, который уводил его всё больше и больше к западу. Маглор тоже не оставался на месте и, похоже, менял стоянки день ото дня. Хотя, к счастью, похоже, он не бежал от Фингона, оставаясь на побережье. И к тому времени, как Маэдрос закрылся от него ради битвы в Минас-Тирит, Фингон набрёл на остатки костра, прогоревшего, казалось, пару дней назад, и знал, что он близок к своей цели.

Весь тот день его снедал страх — он знал, Маэдрос в опасности. Он вознёс молитву Тулкасу ради силы, а Оромэ — чтобы тот отвёл стрелы от союзников Маэдроса. Ульмо, покровителя своей семьи и самому близкому Валар, он поблагодарил за то, что тот дал ему путь. По крайней мере, Маэдрос в своих испытаниях был не одинок. И Фингон надеялся, что Маэдрос выживет и увидит своего брата. Они оба этого заслужили.

Когда Маэдрос опустил щиты — он выжил в битве! — это было самым сильным переживанием Фингона за последнее время. Маэдрос буквально светился — не радостью, а силой полководца и даром воина. Если б только он мог себя видеть со стороны — такого сверкающего, властного, грациозного! Он всегда считал себя чем-то ужасным, поломанным. Он видел, что люди пошли за ним, и считал, что их ведут просто верность предкам или какие-то личные интересы. Он не понимал, что он сам побуждает следовать за собой, своим природным даром вождя и искренней заботой о тех, кто ему служит. Те, кто служил ему в Химринге, отправились бы за ним в Ангбанд и бросили вызов Морготу, чтобы получить Сильмариллы, если бы Маэдрос лишь попросил их. Маэдрос, конечно же, никогда о таком их не просил, и именно потому он оказался куда лучшим вождём, чем его отец мог даже мечтать.

После, когда они вдвоём излечили Теодена, Фингон увидел и другую сторону силы Маэдроса. Он никогда не достигал успеха в искусстве волшебства, какого достиг Фингон, при всей его очевиднейшей мощи. Маэдрос был подобен мечу без рукояти. Силе, которую нельзя было удержать в руках. Когда он предложил себя как проводника для силы Фингона, трудно было не отнестись к этому скептически. На таком расстоянии лечение казалось невозможным. Но оно сработало. Фингон смог исцелить магией, пока Маэдрос использовал свою впечатляющую силу, чтобы сделать так, будто Фингон прямо рядом с ним, на коленях подле Теодена — а не в сотне миль от них на побережье Линдона. Это была одна из самых невероятных сотворённых им вещей, которым Фингон был свидетелем — хотя он видел, как Маэдрос творил и другие невероятные вещи.

Пока он пел целительную песнь, он не мог не задаваться вопросом, слышит ли его Маглор. Звук хорошо разносился по воде, и если Маглор был где-то поблизости, не исключено, что он сможет услышать пение Фингона. Фингон, в полусне, слившись сознанием с Маэдросом, молился о том, что Маглор всё же его услышит. Что тот развернётся, придёт к Фингону — и будет спасён. Но, как и большинство снов, это не сбылось.

Вместо того, Фингон сам нашёл Маглора два дня спустя. И встреча их оказалась вовсе не такой доброй, какую во сне загадывал Фингон. Первое, что он заметил, — неестественную худобу Маглора. И задался вопросом, когда же тот в последний раз ел полноценный обед… и понадеялся, что не тогда, когда рядом с ним был Маэдрос. Приготовившись к тому, что Маглор побежит от него прочь, лишь обнаружит, Фингон шёл очень тихо, пока не подошёл прямо к нему. Тот даже не поднял глаз. Сложив руки на коленях, он слегка покачивался взад-вперёд.

— Маглор, — мягко произнёс Фингон. Позади него тихо шумел прибой, за которым слова прозвучали почти неслышно.

В этот миг Маглор поднял глаза, и его блуждающий взгляд встретил взгляд Фингона. И он отшатнулся, поражённый и напуганный — и тут же случилось сразу несколько вещей.

Ментальные щиты Маглора всегда были так себе. Сила его была для него слишком велика, чтобы он мог хорошо её контролировать, и он всегда был известен тем, что резко опускает свои щиты, когда на что-то слишком сильно реагирует. И, похоже, с тех времён это не изменилось. Лишь он осознал присутствие Фингона, то щиты его сразу обрушились, а Фингон, который как раз тянулся сознанием к Маглору, обнаружил, что тонет в его разуме.

Маглор, как и Маэдрос, был исключительно силён ментально. Так что, когда щиты его упали, Фингона это ошеломило. Паника, испуг, горе Маглора были всепоглощающими, и Фингон рухнул на колени, чтобы не упасть совсем. Через Маглора он ощущал Маэдроса в Гондоре, захлопнувшего щиты для самозащиты. И Галадриэль в Лотлориэне, тут же обернувшую свою завесу вокруг себя и своего народа. Глорфинделя, Элронда — похоже, что их — в Имладрисе — они резко отшатнулись, пытаясь удержать чувства Маглора. И даже Кирдана и его народ, поблизости, пытавшихся сопротивляться волне. Фингон со всем этим справиться не мог, его самоконтроль смыла паника Маглора, и он потянулся к Маэдросу. Тот, очень надёжно защищённый своими щитами, мягко его отпихнул. И это оставило Фингону мало выбора, так что далее он действовал, не думая.

Он с силой ударил Маглора по лицу. И когда тот покатился по песку, разум его на миг дрогнул, и Фингон рванул свой мешок, нащупывая сонный браслет Келебримбора — и махнул им перед лицом Маглора.

— Успокойся! — велел он. — Подними щиты!

Маглор, благодаря реакции тела или сонной магии, с силой захлопнул свои щиты обратно, и Фингон, ощущая подступающую тошноту и изнеможение, распростёрся на песке рядом с ним.

— Ты не настоящий! — серьёзно заявил ему Маглор. — Однако, на удар не поскупился, — он потёр щёку.

— Если бы я был видением, — огрызнулся Фингон, — меня бы сейчас так не тошнило.

Этим словам Маглор внимания не уделил.

— У меня никогда не было столь яркого сна — и уж точно ни один из них не был о тебе, Фингон. Твоя смерть обычно мою совесть не тяготит. Хотя в последнее время я так часто чувствую Маэдроса… может, в этом всё дело.

Фингон рывком сел и посмотрел на Маглора.

— Маглор! Маэдрос жив! Ты чувствуешь его потому, что он так близко, что его можно ощутить!

— Оставь меня, — Маглор от него отвернулся.

— Не могу, — с раздражением ответил Фингон. — Мне Маэдрос не даст.

— Маэдрос мёртв, думаю, ему всё равно.

«Маэдрос, — подумал Фингон, прекрасно понимая, что тот с момента, как Маглор восстановил щиты, молчаливо за ними наблюдает, — что нам делать?»

«Подожди минутку, — ответил Маэдрос, а затем, почти сразу: — Можно я поговорю через тебя?»

«Располагайся, будь как дома».

И, с определёнными усилиями с обеих сторон, им удалось сделать так, что теперь Маэдрос мог управлять тем, что говорит Фингон.

— Маглор… мы с Маэдросом женаты. Он жив, и мы супруги. И я сейчас позволю ему говорить через меня.

Маглор должен был быть знаком с таким — ведь у его родителей была очень крепкая связь.

— Маглор, мне нужно, чтобы ты меня выслушал. И мне нужно, чтобы ты перестроил свои щиты так, чтобы только я мог слышать тебя, а меня — только ты. Можешь сделать такое для меня?

Маглор помотал головой.

Маэдрос, ничуть не смущённый, продолжил.

— Хорошо. Тогда мне нужно, чтобы ты пошёл с Фингоном. Всего на пару дней. Если тебе будет неприятно, то всегда можешь развернуться и уйти, и мы тебя не будем останавливать. Обещаю. — Маглор пожал плечами, и Фингон счёл это за согласие.

И Маэдрос отступил, а Фингон вернул себе контроль над речью. Маэдрос сказал Фингону: «Мне нужно идти. Я скоро вернусь, но пока просто знай, что я тебя люблю, и я тебе так благодарен, что чуть не плачу, прямо сейчас, перед всем этим народом. Спасибо тебе. Спасибо тебе, что нашёл его ради меня».

Фингон в ответ послал Маэдросу всю свою любовь и потянул Маглора на ноги.

— Пойдём, Макалаурэ. Давай-ка найдём укромное местечко, где я смогу развести огонь и немного тебя покормить. Ужасно выглядишь.

— Да ты и хуже видел, — пробормотал Маглор. Приятно было знать, что в нём ещё сохранилось что-то от его былого огня.

— О да, — отозвался Фингон, думая о Маэдросе, измождённом, израненном, в крови. — Это точно.


	13. Родичи и советы

Весь день Маэдрос провёл на поле боя. Пусть его целительская сила и была истрачена, но он всё ещё был способен переносить раненых и оказывать посильную помощь. И он носил и носил своих людей к погребальным кострам или, в более удачных случаях, к лекарям. Похоже, целительское искусство на юге было почти позабыто, но вот среди людей Гондора сохранилось. И врачеватели Гондора неохотно, но всё же лечили последователей Маэдроса. Тех, кто был на грани жизни и смерти, отправили в палаты целителей в город, где о них заботились Арагорн и сыновья Элронда. Когда совсем стемнело, и продолжать труды стало невозможно, Маэдрос и сам отправился в палаты целителей. Он разбирался в их искусстве получше многих людей, да и к тому же мог подавать им инструменты, воду, бинты. Они, эльфы и люди, говорили меж собой мало, но бывает родство, выкованное потерями и пламенем — и такое родство явилось на свет этой ночью.

Более всего Маэдроса беспокоили раны Фарамира, сына Денетора. И не потому, что они были тяжелей, чем у всех — этой чести удостоилась госпожа Эовин — но потому, что Маэдрос понимал, как напугало бы Боромира знание о том, как близок он был к тому, чтоб потерять брата. К утру новости стали ещё неутешительнее, и, после того, как он поспал пару часов, то обнаружил, что Денетор теперь в цепях под охраной Халдира и пары воинов из охраны принца Имрахиля.

— Почему, во имя всех Валар, владыка Денетор арестован? — требовательно спросил Маэдрос у Гэндальфа, которому не повезло оказаться именно тем, кто мог объяснить Маэдросу случившееся.

Выражение старого лица Майа понять было невозможно.

— Он требовал, чтобы лекари перестали лечить Фарамира, а затем, по мере того, как продолжалась осада, вёл себя всё безумнее. И не поверил мне, когда я сообщил ему, что Боромир жив. А затем попытался отправить себя с Фарамиром в Мандос… Мы были вынуждены заковать его в цепи — ради его же собственной безопасности.

Маэдрос обнаружил, что меч его уже у горла наместника, ещё до того, как успел понять, что творит. И лишь любовь к Боромиру остановила его собственную руку.

— От тебя несёт навозом! — пренебрежительно заявил Денетор, высоко задрав подбородок — в точности так, как часто делал отец Маэдроса… такое глупое, бессмысленное высокомерие.

Маэдрос рассмеялся, в лучших традициях Куруфина.

— А от тебя — страхом.

По лагерю харадрим после этого пошла молва, что Маэдрос угрожал их старому врагу мечом. Пусть никто и не знал, что точно он сказал, люди преклонялись перед его поступком. Они верили, что он вступился за них против того, кто так долго стремился уничтожить их народ, и гордились тем, что назвали его своим вождём.

А на деле всё длилось меньше мгновения, а затем Маэдрос убрал меч в ножны и сказал:

— Что толкнуло тебя на столь безумный шаг?

— Мои сыновья мертвы. И все остальные скоро погибнут. Мне ведомо, что грядёт, так к чему ждать?

Маэдрос кое-что понял. Он представил себе, что почувствовал бы, если бы верил, что его война и его собственная глупость забрали бы у него Элронда и Элроса. Он понимал, каково это — верить, что смерть куда лучше нового дня, полного новых потерь. И он ощутил к безумному наместнику что-то вроде симпатии.

— Оба твоих сына живы. Боромир — мой друг, и он сейчас отдыхает в Лориэне под неусыпной заботой самой владычицы Галадриэль. И он поборол такое искушение, с каким справится не каждый смертный. Он оказался сильнее меня в таких же условиях. Что до Фарамира — милостью Валар и стараниями целителей, он жив и борется за жизнь. А если ему станет хуже, я сам возьмусь за его лечение и его исцелю, как Теодена Роханского.

За этим последовала неловкая тишина, и Маэдрос наконец понял, что все ждут чьего-то приказа.

— Халдир, отведи владыку Денетора к сыну. А затем иди отдыхай. Ты похож на ходячий труп.

— Поражаюсь, что ты его отпустил, — произнёс Гэндальф, когда Халдир исполнил указание Маэдроса.

Маэдрос склонил голову.

— Я знаю, каково это — потерять отца и господина от руки врага. Ради своих сыновей Денетор заслужил не хулы, а пощады.

Затем Гэндальф отвёл Маэдроса в маленькую комнатку на верхнем уровне Минас-Тирита. Там были лишь каменный стол да палантир.

— Ты сын Феанора, — сказал Гэндальф, — и я надеюсь, что ты хоть немного представляешь себе, что с ним делать. Саурон захватил по крайней мере один из остальных, и мы думаем, что он использовал его, чтобы влиять на разум Денетора.

Маэдрос возблагодарил отцовскую манию преследования.

— Тогда нам всем повезло, что я оказался тут. Отец всегда подозревал врага за каждым углом и такой исход учёл. И поделился своими наработками лишь с самыми верными. Но я его наследник, и моих рук для такой задачи должно хватить.

Он положил на палантир обе ладони и мысленно объявил в палантир, что он Майтимо, сын Феанаро. И тот пробудился под прикосновением Маэдроса, и тогда он вырвал контроль над сетью камней из цепких когтей Саурона. Он сам смог бы удерживать такой контроль не больше пары мгновений, но их оказалось достаточно, чтобы пробудить к жизни вложенную в сеть палантиров предохранительную магию, и сеть отключилась. Теперь ни один палантир не мог видеть, пока ему не прикажет сам Феанор, ну или кто-то из его сыновей.

Он пояснил всё это Гэндальфу, заработав от Майа задумчивый взгляд.

— Я и не знал, что такое возможно.

— Да откуда тебе было знать! Но, уверен, ты помнишь, каким был отец. Никому не верь — даже собственному брату — и всегда готовься к худшему. А все зарятся на чужое, особенно на секреты. И он никогда не стал бы держать дома магические камни любого сорта, если бы не мог их полностью контролировать.

Гэндальф покачал головой.

— Жаль, что тебя тут не было раньше, чтобы спасти народ Гондора от искажения, павшего на их владыку.

Маэдрос усмехнулся в ответ.

— Ты, наверное, единственный в мире Майа, который рад присутствию сына Феанора.

— Ну, всегда есть ещё Саурон, — сухо парировал Гэндальф.

Маэдрос не удержался и расхохотался. Как ни странно, этот Майа ему нравился. Для своего народа он казался таким… похожим на человека.

Закончив своё дело, они спустились на нижние уровни Минас-Тирита, а затем и вовсе вышли за его стены. Теперь, в свете солнца, Маэдрос сумел в полной мере оценить этот город людей. Даже сейчас, частично разрушенный и сожжённый, он очаровывал. Пусть в каменной кладке и были изъяны, увидев которые, Тургон или Куруфин всплеснули бы руками, но другие детали впечатляли. Любой эльф, кроме нолдо, конечно, возрыдал бы от отсутствия растений, но Маэдрос не особенно возражал. Город напомнил ему дом. Наверно, после того, как кончится война, каменную кладку можно будет восстановить, и этому посвятят нужное время, а в полях, где отбушевала битва, прорастёт новая жизнь. Арагорн, подумалось Маэдросу, захочет выделить время и силы на это всё.

Город со всех сторон окружали полевые шатры. На южной стороне равнины стояли лагерем люди Маэдроса, харадрим — в центре, варайги и истерлинги — вокруг них. Между ними и шатрами дунаданов ещё курились дымком погребальные костры. Маэдросу было видно парочку коленопреклонённых харадрим перед ними. Что они там делали — молились или скорбели — он не знал. Сами Маэдрос с Гэндальфом направлялись к дунаданам, но Маэдрос остановился, чтобы осмотреть окрестности, и его спутник заговорил:

— Я и не думал, что кто-то может за столь короткое время врагов превратить в друзей.

Маэдрос в знак благодарности склонил голову.

— Ошибка состоит в том, что их считали врагами. А во всей Арде лишь один враг. Всё остальное — досужие выдумки. Я видел, как мой отец искал врагов за каждым углом. Я отдал корону Финголфину, потому что, пусть я ему и не нравился, он не был врагом мне и никогда бы не стал. Я хочу, чтобы Денетор увидел сына, потому что, пусть он и неправ, и он не враг тоже. Даже Саурон — всего лишь слуга врага. Может, я единственный эльф, познавший прикосновение Моргота — его руку, его дыхание — кто живёт ныне и способен об этом рассказать. Я знаю зло. И ни в одном человеке нет его. Нет.

Гэндальф одарил его любопытным взглядом.

— Что ты там говорил о собственной родословной? А в роду Феанора есть зло?

Маэдрос неотрывно глядел на погребальные костры.

— В нашем прошлом, Митрандир, зло есть. Мы были одержимы идеей. Сделало ли это нас злыми? Я не знаю. Родичи Тингола, уверен, сказали бы, что да. Но я люблю братьев и не могу их судить, несмотря на все мои убеждения. На данный момент могу лишь точно сказать, что Келебримбор точно был хорошим. Сердце его было добрым, ум — ясным, а сам он — храбрым. И я знаю, что его считали таким же плохим, как и этих людей. Но ведь он же не такой, это неправда. Так почему это должно быть правдой в отношении них?

Гэндальф опустил голову и ничего не сказал. Через некоторое время к ним присоединились союзники Маэдроса: Генерал Бор и королева варайгов, вместе с ними был один из истерлингских толмачей, а ещё новый военачальник от харадрим, который, казалось, очень волновался.

— А где же ваш брат? — спросил Маэдрос у королевы. Она не упоминала о нём в их единственном разговоре после битвы.

Она указала на костры.

— Если огонь хорош для харадрим, то и для нас тоже. Кроме того, на родину он вернуться не сможет, а я бы не хотела хоронить его здесь, в чужой земле, где растут неверные деревья. Если мы выживем, я возведу в честь него великий памятник и похороню под ним его меч, и это будет не хуже погребального кургана или гробницы.

— Мне так жаль… — Маэдрос понимал, что подходящих слов все равно нет. Ни одно слово ни на одном языке не может описать потерю любимого брата. — Я вознесу молитвы Валар… пусть молитвы мои и недорого стоят.

Королева опустила глаза.

— Очень давно наши люди не молились никому, кроме Саурона…

Маэдрос развернулся к Гэндальфу и на Синдарине произнёс:

— Как думаешь, прислушаются ли Валар к молитвам народа, на который они все последние века не обращали внимания?

Гэндальф задумался и затем заговорил с людьми на их языке. В его словах Маэдрос услышал лишь одно знакомое — «Оромэ». Они некоторое время задумчиво побеседовали, а затем генерал Бор приказал толмачу отнести весть в лагерь.

Затем, когда оставшиеся шли впятером в лагерь Арагорна, Маэдрос спросил Гэндальфа:

— Что ты сказал им?

— Сказал, что давным-давно, ещё до того, как варайгов подчинил себе Саурон, они были преданными последователями Оромэ и Ваны, а истерлинги предпочитали Ауле, хотя и звали его иначе. А харадрим молились многим Валар, и всем трём народам теперь нужно время заново отыскать собственный путь.

— Они научатся, — кивнул Маэдрос, — со временем. Они помнят свою историю лучше, чем их соплеменники с запада. Боромир даже не знает ничего о моём отце. Не то чтобы я считал его за учёного, но…

— Понимаю. Фарамир, как, думаю, ты скоро узнаешь, на учёного похож больше. Может, когда наступят мирные времена, они с Арагорном вновь принесут в Гондор знание.

Оставшуюся часть пути они молчали, проходя мимо следопытов и прочих воинов, которые провожал взглядом столь необычную компанию.

Перед самым входом в шатёр Гэндальф добавил:

— Мы их не бросали. Ну, не совсем… У меня было ещё двое родичей, кто как раз ушёл на восток, чтобы попытаться исправить ошибки Саурона. Хотя с тех пор от них не было ни весточки. Но мы пытались. Ни одному из детей Эру не подобает становиться рабом и лишаться своей собственной судьбы. Может, теперь мы сможем наконец всё это исправить.

Маэдрос в знак согласия склонил голову и вошёл в шатёр.

Там уже собралось много народу: сам Арагорн, принц Имрахиль, Эомер Роханский, Элладан и Элрохир, а теперь и Маэдрос со своими соратниками. Компания, мягко говоря, была странной. Имрахиль, в котором Маэдрос видел странную привлекательность, хоть и не мог понять, почему, и Эомер уставились на своих собеседников. Маэдрос вытащил свою копию договора и положил на стол. Присутствующие уже имели возможность с ним ознакомиться, но Маэдрос счёл, что напомнить не повредит.

— Как я понимаю, мой наместник арестован, — начал разговор Арагорн.

— Не я отдал приказ взять его под стражу, — смерил его взглядом Маэдрос. — Это сделал Гэндальф — ради своей безопасности и безопасности своих людей. И Денетор не может далее оставаться наместником, если ты намерен менять всё всерьёз и надолго. Боромир считает, что лучшим советником для тебя станет его брат — когда, конечно, он будет в состоянии занять этот пост.

— Я склонен согласиться с королём Маэдросом, — кивнул принц Имрахиль. — Теперь, когда вернулся король, нет нужды следовать старым путям. Пусть Денетор остаётся в городе, пока не исцелится Боромир, а затем наделим его каким-нибудь поместьем вдали, и он сможет спокойно удалиться на покой. Когда-то, покуда ещё была жива моя сестра, он наслаждался мирным существованием.

Арагорн кивнул.

— Мне ещё понадобится ваш совет в этом вопросе, друзья мои. Но пусть в Гондоре будет лишь один король. Ты уже подписал один договор от моего имени, — с этими словами он протянул руку, взял перо, обмакнул его в чернила и подписал договор, что принёс Маэдрос. Последователи Маэдроса смотрели на это не мигая. Гэндальф, который переводил им, на миг остановился, а затем заговорил на вестроне.

— В такие времена лучше иметь союзников, чем врагов.

Имрахиль казался менее уверенным.

— Но они чуть не убили Фарамира.

— Как и Денетор! — фыркнул Маэдрос. — А мы уже решили предоставить ему свободу.

Наконец заговорил Эомер.

— После всей этой многолетней вражды между нашими людьми, вероятно, сложно будет изменить их отношение. Конечно, в одночасье этого не случится. Но Рохан в большом долгу перед тобой. Мы, конечно, не можем подписать договор, пока не придёт в себя мой дядя, но он придёт в себя благодаря тебе. И у меня нет слов, чтобы выразить мою благодарность.

— Благодари не только меня. Я не смог бы помочь ему, если бы мне не помогли прибыть вовремя — а это сделали все наши народы вместе. И более всего — твоя сестра, насколько я понимаю.

Гэндальф прокашлялся.

— Полагаю, у нас есть более неотложные дела для обсуждения. Денетор сказал мне, что видел в палантире грандиозные армии, что собирает Мордор. И тут я полагаюсь на Маэдроса как на знатока, хотя и сомневаюсь, что Саурон смог бы послать через палантир ложные картинки.

Маэдрос покачал головой.

— Он мог бы исказить видения тем, что сокрыл фон, обстановку. Он мог бы превратить любовное соитие в насилие, скрыв взаимное согласие. Или представить воинство добра воинством зла, напустив вокруг видений дурных вещей. Но если Денетор видел армии орков, собирающихся в Мордоре, значит, в Мордоре есть армии орков.

Что ж, своё он сказал, так что теперь сел и просто слушал, как спорят другие. Приоритеты их были просты. Уничтожить Саурона. А проще всего этого добиться, уничтожив Кольцо. По тому, что рассказал недавно Фарамир, Фродо был жив — во всяком случае, был жив ещё пару дней назад. Гэндальф не уточнял, куда они держали путь, но, судя по его тону, место было не самым приятным.

План их был вполне очевидным. Если силы Саурона встанут на пути Фродо, их нужно направить в другое место, а Саурон сделает это, лишь если у него будет преимущество. Значит, им придётся это преимущество ему обеспечить. Объединённые силы запада открыто отправятся прямо в распахнутую пасть Саурона и будут молиться, что Фродо сможет их вовремя спасти. Что касается сил, не относящихся к западу — дело другое. Повелитель их погиб, и после его смерти никто не вправе приказывать им сражаться на стороне Гондора. Им нужны дальнейшие повеления от их короля, и многие захотят вернуться домой, если владыка не прикажет им остаться. Истерлинги, сохранившие вождя, будут сражаться, а с ними и варайги. Оставалось определиться лишь самому Маэдросу.

— Саурон пошлёт войска тебе навстречу, — сказал Арагорн. — Не далее как день назад он уже пытался убить тебя. Ему важна твоя смерть.

Маэдрос кивнул. Арагорн был прав, но всё же что-то не давало ему покоя.

— Пошлёт. Мы с ним старые враги. Но я не могу не думать о том, что бросать все наши силы на один отвлекающий манёвр неразумно. Саурон — отличный стратег, и у него достаточно мудрости, чтобы не попасться на такую удочку.

— Он в отчаянии, — сказал Гэндальф. — он понимает, что означает твоё возвращение. Теперь он знает, что Валар действуют против него.

Маэдрос побарабанил пальцами по колену.

— Говоришь, Саурон пошлёт армии против Арагорна и против меня. А что он будет делать, если мы с Арагорном окажемся в разных местах?

— Разделит силы, полагаю, — неуверенно произнёс Имрахиль. — Или, возможно, решит бросить их все против одного из вас, чтобы стереть с лица земли.

— Нас, вероятно, сотрут с лица земли, и если армия разделится, — заметил Арагорн. — Наши шансы победить Саурона, не уничтожив Кольца, бесконечно малы.

— Но потери будут меньше, если Кольцо будет уничтожено, — сказал Маэдрос. — Если мы можем так поступить, то это наш долг.

На это ни у кого возражений не было.

— Итак, — подытожил Арагорн, — если мы отправимся к северу, к Мораннону, то куда же пойдёт твоё войско? И кто в нём будет?

Маэдрос думал не более минуты.

— Силы, напавшие на Гондор, пришли туда из Минас Моргула, так? Значит, там осталось их не так уж и много. Логично, если мы атакуем там, где Саурон сейчас ослаблен.

— Но наступление там может привлечь внимание Саурона к Фродо, — предостерёг его Гэндальф.

Но Маэдрос улыбнулся.

— Думаю, то, что я вырубил палантиры, отвлечёт Саурона на какое-то время, так что у Фродо будет шанс на свободный проход. В конце концов, он никак не мог знать, что я на такое способен. А орки — орки не встанут у Фродо на пути, если всех их вызовут из Мордора. Предлагаю ударить по Минас-Моргулу, сделать вид, что мы прорываемся в сам Мордор, а затем отступить ко второму войску в Осгилиат. За пару дней, со всем снаряжением, что оставил там враг, удастся хорошо укрепиться в городе.

— И ты возглавишь это войско? — спросил Эомер.

— Да, — кивнул Маэдрос.

Совет близился к концу. Эомер с Имрахилем отправились пересчитать свои войска, Арагорн ушёл взять под командование те силы, которые служили Денетору. Так что в шатре остались лишь люди Маэдроса, Гэндальф, Элладан и Элрохир. Самому Маэдросу отчаянно хотелось сбежать, чтобы получить послание Элронда, но долг оставался долгом, и его требовалось выполнить.

— Элладан, Элрохир, не оставите нас на минутку? Я к вам присоединюсь, когда мы тут закончим.

Под рукой королевы варайгов было две тысячи пеших воинов, ни одного конника и ещё две сотни стрелков, которые так и не видели поля боя из-за командных ошибок. У генерала Бора было две с половиной тысячи пеших, а ещё пятьдесят полностью укомплектованных возничими и лошадьми колесниц плюс ещё сотня безлошадных возниц. И почти девять тысяч харадрим могли присоединиться к сражению. Это была самая большая боевая единица, кроме сил самого Саурона, хотя они и потеряли больше, чем прочие люди.

К сожалению, никто не мог стать им вождём. Самый старший по званию среди них, уроженец дальнего Харада, был, как перевёл ему Гэндальф, простолюдином. Их закон не допускал, чтобы такой человек мог возглавить более чем тысячу человек.

— Чума на головы тех, кто требует наследования лишь по крови! — в сердцах воскликнул Маэдрос, услышав эти новости. — В неискажённой Арде такое не приходило в голову даже дуракам! И да, это говорю я, сын короля, муж короля и сам по праву король!

— Думаю, это я нашей королеве переводить не стану, — прокомментировал его слова Гэндальф и затем сказал ещё что-то на их языке. Тот самый командир из дальнего Харада — Амнус — мрачно кивнул и что-то ответил.

— Амнус говорит, что согласен, что правило устарело и глупое, но власти его изменить у него нет. Он может командовать тысячей, но других послать в бой без вышестоящего приказа не может. Они бы с радостью подчинились, но если Амнус отдаст им приказ сражаться, то по возвращении домой его осудят за измену, чего бы ему совсем не хотелось.

Маэдрос обдумал эту головоломку.

— А что если на них нападут? Тогда он сможет приказать им защищаться? — и, получив утвердительный ответ, продолжил: — А приказать им куда-то зайти по пути домой? — Тоже мог. — А может он приказать им разбить в Осгилиате на пару дней лагерь — отдохнуть и восстановить силы?

В этот момент Амнус понял, что имеет в виду Маэдрос, и громко расхохотался. План ему понравился, как он сказал, у него есть характер. Маэдрос задал ему ещё пару личных вопросов, чтобы получше понять, что он за человек. В шестнадцать он был призван на гражданскую войну и отслужил верой и правдой двадцать пять лет, начав с наездника на мумаке. Теперь же он был одним из главных военачальников в Хараде, хотя родители его были всего лишь фермерами. Он подавал королю петицию, чтобы изменить закон, ограничивающий простолюдинов в военной карьере, но дело двигалось медленно. История производила впечатление.

Ещё пара вопросов — и Амнус даже робко сам задал Маэдросу несколько. Но затем Маэдрос слёзно попросил отпустить его.

— Друзья мои, прошу у вас прощения, но, пусть разговоры с вами и дают обильную пищу для ума, столь многое ещё нужно сделать. Я должен переговорить с сыновьями Элронда и не вижу причин, почему бы нам не послать разведчиков, чтобы разузнать, остались ли по эту сторону реки ещё орки. Ваше величество?

Королева согласилась выслать разведчиков и ушла, утащив за собой своих спутников чуть ли не за уши. Гэндальф виновато помахал рукой Маэдросу и, мурлыча что-то себе под нос, удалился в противоположном направлении.

Маэдрос развернулся к Элладану и Элрохиру, которые, должно быть, ждали уже довольно долго. И заговорил на квэнья, так как это казалось вполне уместным.

— Ну, начнём?

— Именно! — решительно заявил Элрохир. У нас двоих есть вопросы — и уже очень, очень давно! Мы слишком долго ждали!

— И отлично, тогда пойдёмте со мной.

Маэдрос вывел их из лагеря дунаданов и повёл вокруг города. Волнение его достигло предела.

— Давайте начнём с того, что вам уже известно, и с тех вестей, что шлёт мне ваш отец, — на одном дыхании выпалил он.

— Отец наш передаёт, что очень рад был узнать, что ты вернулся, и желает тебе счастливого пути. А имеет в виду он, что тебя любит и был так поражён и благодарен тому, что ты вернулся, что безутешно рыдал несколько часов кряду. И справляться с этим пришлось бедняжке Арвен, конечно же, потому что она там, а мы тут. Мы узнали о Сирионе всё, когда доросли до возраста, в котором уже были способны понять, что произошло. И знаем, что ты с Маглором вырастил отца. Когда он вспоминает о своём детстве, то всегда добрым словом, но говорит о нём он редко, и никогда — публично. Не думаю, что кто-то из нас до сего дня понимал, как вы оба важны для него… — не менее торопливо заговорил Элладан и остановился, лишь когда брат положил ладонь ему на плечо.

Маэдрос обдумал сказанное.

— Уверен, что ваш отец рассказал вам о событиях при Сирионе чистую правду. Мы действительно разрушили город ради Сильмарилла. Эльвинг и правда выпрыгнула в окно, чтобы спастись от нас, и обернулась птицей. И когда камень оказался вне пределов досягаемости для нас, Клятва чуть ослабила свою хватку. Амрас и Амрод к тому моменту уже погибли… остались лишь мы с Маглором. Нашли мы Элронда с Элросом в уборной при детской. Кто-то — может, сама Эльвинг — наверно, думала спрятать их там, а потом за ними вернуться. В нашей жизни оставалась Клятва, она мучила нас… но я поклялся себе после Дориата, что больше не позволю ей заставить меня забрать хоть одну жизнь без нужды. И мы взяли детей. И вы должны понять, почему мы вынуждены были впоследствии отослать их к Гил-галаду с Кирданом. Нужно было, чтобы их растил кто-то, кто заслужил их любовь… не поймите меня неправильно, я люблю вашего отца так, как любил бы своего родного ребёнка. Я люблю его больше, чем Келебримбора или Гил-галада, моего законного сына. Но я понимаю, какой вред причинило ему моё наследие. Я лишил его родителей… как братоубийц, так и их жертв. И за это нет мне прощения.

Они помолчали. Элрохир таращился на носки своих сапог, а Элладан крутил и крутил кольцо на пальце. Затем он сказал:

— Ты дал моему отцу книгу. Книгу Феанора.

— Вообще-то это подарок Маглора. Я не сумел сохранить ничего из наследия отца. Моим подарком был меч, выкованный Тельхаром. И дал я его Элросу.

— Меч, который теперь у Арагорна? — Элрохир поднял глаза.

Маэдрос одарил его грустной улыбкой.

— Именно этот. Элрос… если можно, я скажу о нём пару слов… Элрос тоже был мне сыном. Мне жаль, что я не увидел, как он вырос в короля — такого, каким, я всегда верил, он станет когда-то. И мне жаль, что я не смог быть рядом с ними обоими, когда им пришлось делать свой выбор.

Элладан повозил сапогом по земле.

— Но почему ты ушёл?

— Что, прости?

Элрохир предупреждающе зыркнул на брата, но тот не умолк.

— Почему ты ушёл?

Главный вопрос всей жизни Маэдроса!

— По сотне причин — и ни одна из них не была доброй. Но все были для меня настоящими. Потому что Фингон, мой отец, Келегорм, Карантир, Куруфин, Амрод и Амрас — все они были мертвы. Потому что я нёс опасность всем, кого любил. Потому что Сильмарилл сжёг ту руку, которая у меня осталась. Потому что у меня не было сил. Клятва была подобна заражённой болезнью ране, рваной, гноящейся — и со временем она заразила и весь мой разум. А ещё у меня была тысяча… как там назвала это Галадриэль? Воспоминания наяву? В моей памяти жили воспоминания об ужасных вещах, которые накрывали меня в самое неподходящее время… преследовали ежечасно.

Элладан серьёзно кивнул, будто всё понял. Маэдрос очень надеялся, что он ничего не понял. Заговорил Элрохир.

— Наш отец всегда невероятно гордился своей работой по исцелению тех, кто пережил Первую эпоху. Интересно, поэтому ли…

— Может, и поэтому. Но, надеюсь, он не считает, что обязан был меня исцелить, и что-то, что я погиб — его личная вина. Это не так.

Элладан взъерошил волосы. Маэдросу стало интересно, выбрал ли он уже свой путь… путь смертных или бессмертных. Он казался неуверенным в себе, каким-то смятенным. Ни в Элронде, ни в Элросе никогда такого не ощущалось. Они были такими решительными детьми… пусть решения их и оказались разными.

— Думаю, он знает, — сказал Элрохир. — Он всегда говорил, что ничей разум нельзя исцелить за день кому-то одному. Это требует времени и поддержки от многих.

— Не то чтобы это нам всем в итоге помогло, — пробормотал себе под нос Элладан. Не о судьбе ли матери тот говорит, подумалось Маэдросу.

— Хорошо, что со временем он обрёл такую мудрость, — Маэдросу потребовалось время, чтобы подобрать слова и выразить то, что он хотел сказать. — Вы должны понять… в Тирионе, когда я был юн, не было места ни печали, ни словам, которыми можно было бы рассказать о боли. Смертные всегда считали, что квэнди ведут себя, как дети. И если бы они знали нас тогда, то поняли бы, как же они правы. Мы и были детьми — такими невинными, что причиняли друг другу боль, не понимая, как и почему. И когда у нас появились такие травмы, мы не знали, что с этим делать. Я рад, что кто-то трудился, чтобы с этим справиться. Даже если и невозможно исцелить всех, я рад, что удалось хоть кого-то.

Он остановился, чтобы сделать вдох, и продолжил:

— У меня вести из Валинора. Или, скорее, у Фингона. Это, собственно, и есть первая новость. Фингон — мой муж — вернулся из Валинора. Когда мы в последний раз говорили, он был в Линдоне. И у него новости и добрые слова для многих из вас. И от вашей матери! Она с семьёй, те поддерживают её, и, конечно же, она по вам скучает.

— Это хорошо, — как мало и как много сказал Элрохир этими словами.

Маэдрос подумал, не перейдёт ли грань, но потом решил, что и так уже много чего наговорил, так что всё же произнёс:

— Ты всё ещё скучаешь по ней. Я понимаю. Моя мама… я не видел её с тех пор, когда ещё и солнца не было… и всё равно продолжаю по ней скучать.

За этим последовала неловкая пауза, и Элрохир наконец произнёс:

— Есть что-то ещё, что мы не обсудили?

Маэдрос кивнул.

— Договор. У вас двоих есть полномочия вести переговоры от имени отца?

Элладан кивнул в ответ.

— Есть. Ну или вряд ли нас казнят за их превышение, как могут поступить с нашим другом из Харада. — Да, с их эльфийским слухом они, конечно, всё слышали сквозь тонкие стены шатра.

— Думаю, вы могли бы продать нас Саурону, а Элронд всё равно бы не поднял на вас оружия, — заметил Маэдрос. — В конце концов, он же принял как родных убийц собственной матери.

Элрохир возражать не стал, и они договорились в ближайшие дни встретиться с людьми Маэдроса, чтобы обсудить условия договора. У всех троих ещё были дела, так что они расстались. Они ещё встретятся, когда время позволит, и выслушают друг друга. Маэдрос же прошёл вдоль городской стены обратно в город, и день его продолжился.

Как можно незаметнее он вновь проскользнул в палаты целителей. После вчерашней суматохи сегодня тут всё, казалось, замерло. Дежурные лекари здоровались с ним шёпотом или вовсе лишь махали рукой, так же поступили пара раненых, выглядевших не так уж плохо. В основном, это были гондорцы, но Теоден с Эовин были тут не единственными из рохиррим, а ещё в лазарете были и люди, сражавшиеся под началом Маэдроса. Халдир, в истинно эльфийской манере, спал, прислонившись к стене. Маэдрос разбудил бы его и поискал ему кровать, но сейчас у него были другие задачи.

Денетора всё так же охраняли двое верных принца Имрахиля, но когда Маэдрос недвусмысленно озвучил свое намерение поговорить, оба отошли подальше, дав ему возможность побыть с Денетором один на один.

— Он вне опасности, — сказал Маэдрос, прислонившись к стене подле головы Фарамира, и отвёл от его лица прядь волос. Он был красивее Боромира, той красотой, что ценили эльфы, казался стройнее и легче. И немного напомнил Маэдросу Амраса, что вызвало у него улыбку.

Денетор не обратил на его замечание никакого внимания.

— Я видел в палантире, кто ты! И не пытайся меня обмануть, я знаю, что это правда!

Что ж, раз разговор начался так, то так тому и быть.

— Палантир. Ну конечно же, это правда — вырванная из контекста, но правда.

— Да что ты о таком знаешь!

Маэдрос побарабанил пальцами по гарде.

— Палантиры создал мой отец, Феанор.

Видимо, это имя было знакомо Денетору больше, чем его сыну — он вытаращил глаза.

— Знаешь, я любил своего отца. И продолжаю любить, даже после всего что сделал по его велению. Но теперь любить его трудно… не повторяй ошибок, что совершил мой отец. Не отталкивай своих сыновей, потому, что ты веришь, что лучше знаешь, как надо.

Денетор опустил голову. И заговорил, глядя на Фарамира, не на Маэдроса:

— Вы забрали у меня моих детей, задурив их словами волшебника, в царство ведьм — и ты ещё упрекаешь меня в том, что я их отталкиваю? Да что ты знаешь о том, каково это — быть отцом!

И Маэдрос сжалился над ним.

— У меня было двое сыновей, и одного больше нет. Он был смертным, а я нет… Я знал, что потеряю его, но знание не облегчило потери. Он даже не знал, что я считаю его своим сыном. И никогда не узнает, как сильно я его любил. А твои сыновья живы. Оба. Так скажи им! И говори им об этом каждый день! Эти мальчики ничем не заслужили того безразличия и бессердечия, что ты им показывал!

Маэдрос развернулся чтобы уйти. Фарамир будет жить. В конце концов, только это имело значение.

И он почти уже ушёл, когда вслед ему раздался голос одного из раненых:

— Не стоит терять сына, Денетор. Уж поверь мне.

Маэдрос вновь повернулся — и увидел неподалёку на одной из коек Теодена Роханского. Тот приподнялся на локте и глядел на Денетора. И Маэдрос еле сдержал улыбку: так приятно было видеть, что тот пришёл в себя. Эомер будет счастлив.

— Король Теоден! Какое прекрасное трио из нас получилось! Короли и властители — и ни один из нас не может сказать своим детям, что они значат для нас целый мир…

Маэдрос вернулся в палату и встал рядом с ним на колени, а тот повернул голову и посмотрел на него.

— Ты спас мне жизнь.

Маэдрос кивнул.

— Спас. А Арагорн спас твою племянницу и хоббита Мерри. Похоже, тут принято говорить, что короля Гондора узнают по тому, что он может исцелять. Так что короля сегодня уже опознали. Как хорошо, что у нас, эльфов, такой поговорки нет, а то мой сын отнял бы у меня трон ещё до того, как ему исполнилось шесть!

В глазах Теодена Маэдрос, конечно, был великим целителем. Он же не знал, что всю работу проделал Фингон, и что усилие по передаче магии отняло у обоих больше сил, чем потребовалось бы Элронду, чтобы исцелить себя самого. И когда Маэдрос объяснил Теодену свою шутку, тот рассмеялся, хотя по его смеху было ясно, что ему больно. Денетор же вновь вернулся к созерцанию неподвижно лежащего сына.

Тогда Маэдрос их оставил и отправился будить Халдира. И отвёл его, сонного, на нижние уровни города, в их лагерь. Затем забрал у харадрим шатёр для них обоих — и тот уснул, почти сразу же, как лёг. Маэдрос укрыл его плащом.

Вернулись разведчики варайгов. В Осгилиате ещё оставался небольшой отряд орков. Маэдрос вернулся в лагерь дунаданов и передал товарищам Арагорна эти вести. И те отправили следопытов с отрядом варайгов и истерлингов побольше, чтобы убить орков. Маэдросу радостно было видеть, как народы объединяются ради такой задачи, пусть даже говорят на разных языках. Воины есть воины, а орки есть орки, так что у них всё должно было получиться.

И едва он закончил это дело, его тут же втянули в переговоры королевы варайгов и генерала Бора с Леголасом. К тому времени уже был поздний вечер, Маэдрос весь день не ел и спал за прошедшие три дня, в общей сложности, часов семь. Он переводил всё так же исправно и верно, но в итоге уснул прямо за столом, и Леголас отволок его спать.

— Что, как переговоры прошли, как думаешь?

— Шли хорошо, пока наш толмач не уснул, — проворчал Леголас, но затем, уже серьёзнее, добавил: — А она умна. Умнее всех, с кем я до этого вёл переговоры. Отец никогда не позволял мне вести переговоры с кем-то умным… сам ими занимался.

Маэдрос улыбнулся ему.

— Не бойся, я не дам тебя в обиду. Я уже, бывало, сидел за столами для переговоров… можем встретиться завтра, чтобы обсудить все детали, теперь, когда вы втроём уже пообщались. Она теперь знает, что ты честный, справедливый и верный. А ты знаешь, что она отважна, умна и опытна.

Леголас задумчиво кивнул.

— Не могу не думать, как много мы потеряли оттого, что раньше не сумели договориться с ними.

— Ну, этого мы никогда не узнаем. Я часто думаю, сколь многих и многое удалось бы спасти, если бы я сумел договориться с Тинголом. Но разве можно сказать, лучше бы стало от этого или только хуже…

Леголас издал странный звук.

— По словам отца, Тингол никогда бы не позволил нолдор приблизиться к Дориату!

Маэдрос покачал головой.

— Ну нет, общение, переговоры велись всегда. Опять же, вспомни, Галадриэль с братьями были не только нашими родичами, но и их. Сама Галадриэль многие годы прожила в Дориате, но и ею владел рок, как и всеми нолдор. Ведь она более многих призывала идти через Льды. А у нас с братьями были присягнувшие нам синдар. Так что неважно, что там хотел Тингол — разделить наши народы было бы невозможно. Но при всех моих к нему претензиях, не могу не признать, что он хотел для своего народа и своей семьи лучшего. Как и мой отец, он просто не понимал, в чём оно — лучшее, и слишком часто позволял жадности брать над собой верх. В лучшем мире мы могли бы стать союзниками против зла, которое, в конце концов, нас и погубило…

— Что ж, так давайте станем союзниками сейчас, невзирая на весь багаж истории! — сказал Леголас и остановился. Они уже дошли до шатра Маэдроса.

— Нет, — поправил его Маэдрос, прежде чем нырнуть внутрь. — Давайте будем союзниками прямо сейчас именно из-за всего этого багажа истории.


End file.
